Ain't Epic LoVe Grand?
by ELSchaaf
Summary: A Veronica Mars fanfic based on what is known or has been hinted at from the movie. Fair warning: Pizonica is a thing in this fic but this IS, I repeat IS a LoVe story. Take it or leave it. LoVe it or hate it. Please leave feedback! Disclaimer: None of these characters or any of the Neptune/Veronica Mars-verse belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hi, honey! I'm home!" Veronica called out playfully as she entered the New York flat that she shared with her nearly platonic boyfriend, Piz. She dropped her briefcase by the side of the couch and bent to give him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek as he paused his video game and tossed the controller on the coffee table.

She started to rise and move to sit across from him but he pulled her into his lap and asked, "How'd it go? Did you knock it out of the park?"

Her triumphant and very self-satisfied grin said it all but her accompanying words confirmed what he already knew, "I did," she said with smug certainty, then added, "They said I should be hearing from them within the week regarding the next steps in the hiring process."

"That's awesome!" Piz exclaimed enthusiastically, giving her a congratulatory kiss that was as passionate as it ever got between them.

Of course, with the excitement of 'the win' in the interview, Veronica was feeling a bit frisky and she grabbed the lapels of his button-down shirt to pull him in and deepen the kiss, challenging him with her actions to take advantage of her current mood.

Not completely oblivious to her overt gesture, Piz tried to move things in the direction he knew she wanted. Untucking her shirt, he moved his hand under it and rested it gently on her stomach before moving it upward to cup her right breast. She covered his hand with hers and urged him to knead and massage her, letting him know it was ok for him to take control and make her forget that anything but the two of them existed.

For whatever reason, that wasn't something he ever seemed capable of doing, no matter how hard he tried, and his attempts to meet her expectations ended up being clumsy and poorly executed. She became frustrated with him, as she usually did, and pulled away. She patted his cheek and gave him a thin smile but her eyes were filled with disappointment as she stood and moved toward the kitchen.

He frowned, discouraged at being stonewalled yet again and wondered, not for the first time, how they could be so compatible as friends when they were so painfully incompatible as lovers. Was there something wrong with him? Was it her? Was it 'them'?

It wasn't even like this was the first time they'd had this issue, he thought. The same problem had existed when they had dated at Hearst as well. Any other guy he knew would have been actually having sex in the 'sex tape' that went around of the two of them but that wasn't the case for him and Veronica. Nope. They'd been naked, sure, but even fully unclothed, he hadn't made it past second base with her back then.

Even now, in the time since they'd been back together, it was still a rare occurrence that they managed to connect in a way that left them both even remotely satisfied sexually. His brow furrowed and he frowned as he asked himself silently, 'Is she just a frigid bitch or is our chemistry really that far off?'

As Veronica paced, still talking about the interview, she moved around the apartment getting them a snack or starting dinner, he wasn't sure which. Piz watched her but tuned her words out. His thoughts wandered further through his memories of their time at Hearst and he wondered, not for the first time, why they were back together when he knew without a doubt where she belonged.

They'd broken up right after the cafeteria scene at Hearst where Veronica's ex, Logan, had beaten the crap out of some guy whom Piz had later learned was the one responsible for the video of himself and Veronica 'getting familiar'. Piz had walked in to see the bastard on the floor, threatening Logan while Logan responded without the tiniest shred of concern for himself - his eyes holding Veronica's as if there were a tractor beam between them while Veronica returned the gaze with a look of wonder and awe. It was in that moment that Piz had known that Veronica wasn't his and never had been. He would never be the guy who knocked someone out to defend her honor.

He'd seen the guilt in her eyes when she'd finally looked toward him as Logan apologized and walked away without turning back. As soon as he could get her alone, he'd heard her quick attempt to explain herself but he knew what he'd seen and whether she was willing to admit it or not, he knew she'd never be his. He did what he could to let her down easy but he also couldn't be less than honest with her, either. He'd told her point blank that she was still in love with Logan and there was nothing he could do to compete with that. She'd argued but in the end, her words were hollow even to her. They'd separated and she'd moved on to secure a full ride scholarship at Stanford while he continued on with his communication and broadcasting goals at Hearst.

"Are you even paying attention to me anymore?" Veronica accused with annoyance in her tone as she paused with knife mid-air, preparing to chop a carrot to put in the pot with whatever else she'd already thrown in. Thankfully, she'd become much better at cooking since she'd left Neptune and her PI life behind.

Ignoring her question, Piz stood and came to stand on the other side of the counter from her, trying to catch a glimpse of what was in the pot, asking casually, "What are you making over here?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and said dryly, "I'll take that as a 'no'," then answered with a slightly accusatory tone, "I'm making stew, which you'd know if you'd been paying attention at all."

"Sorry," he said with a soft and culpable smile, coming around to give an appreciative glance into the pot, squeezing her shoulders and kissing her cheek at the same time, "I'm listening now. What did I miss?"

Frustrated, Veronica grumbled something under her breath and said with barely veiled annoyance, "Never mind. I was just giving you a play by play of my interview with the partners, that's all."

"Ah," Piz replied, feeling dumb. He drummed on the counter with his fingers for a moment before asking, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She softened a bit and took pity on him, touching his arm and giving him a light kiss on the cheek as she said, "Run down to the corner store and get me a 20 oz. beer? That's my secret ingredient and I kinda forgot it."

Piz grinned, happy to have something he could do to make up to her his lack of attentiveness. "No problem," he said, his tone confident that this was a task he could handle. He hated disappointing her and in spite of her never saying so, he felt as if he often did. "Anything else you need?" he asked, drumming his hands on the counter one last time before heading toward the door.

"Mmm, maybe some bread? Especially if you want some with dinner!" she called back.

He pointed in her direction, making pretend guns out of both index fingers and thumbs as he said, "You've got it!" just before he exited with the door closing firmly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Once he was gone, Veronica sighed, closing her eyes as she rubbed her temples and leaned back against the counter, a single solitary tear silently trailing its way down her cheek. She swiped at it impatiently and wondered how her life had come to this. A few minutes before, she'd been ecstatic, at the top of her game, and now, she felt like she'd hit an all time low.

She was restless and dissatisfied whether she wanted to admit it or not. She'd been telling herself for years that she was simply doing what was necessary. She'd focused on a goal that would allow her to continue to develop her already finely honed sense of justice while staying out of physical danger. Her choices were selfless in nature, even noble, she thought. She'd purposely distanced herself from those she loved as an extra safeguard for them in spite of the occasionally crippling loneliness that it sometimes entailed.

If she were being truthful with herself, her relationship with Piz was a concession of sorts. It had become too painful for her to try to maintain contact with Wallace, Mac, and her dad while still keeping her distance. One of them had apparently told Piz where and how to find her when he'd moved to New York. She'd been grateful for his appearance and didn't hesitate when he'd suggested they find a place to split rent together since prices were so high and they were both just starting out.

He had become a buffer for her, of sorts, relaying messages and information from her to their mutual friends and even, on occasion, to her dad. At the same time, he allowed her some comfort from home without being a constant reminder of what and who she was missing. Without so much as a discussion about it, they'd slipped back into the easy relationship they'd had at Hearst before that fateful day when her world had ended, yet again.

Before her thoughts could travel too far down the road that always led to heartache and pain, the sound of the door brought her back to the present. She shook her head to clear it and wiped at her eyes in an attempt to pull herself together before Piz was able to see the mess that she'd become the moment he was gone.

Forcing a smile, she peeked her head around the corner and reached for the bag he'd brought back with him. "That was fast," she said smoothly, keeping the focus on him while not allowing time to let his gaze really settle on her. She was back in the kitchen and busying herself with the beer and bread in a heartbeat, making sure that he wouldn't have the opportunity to see that anything had been amiss.

"No line," he replied to her with a quirked half-smile. She glanced at him as he reached for one of the six pack that she'd set on the counter less than two feet from him. Popping it open before he moved to sit on a stool on the other side of the center island from her, he asked in a teasing tone, "Miss me while I was gone?"

"Not a bit," she answered airily in a way that should have had him wondering if she meant it or not. Things weren't like that between her and Piz, though, she thought. He never seemed to worry about anything. That fact annoyed her more often than she'd like to admit and caused her to frown.

She poured a bottle of beer into the stew pot and finished putting in the already chopped veggies before turning the heat to medium so that their dinner could warm to a simmer. When she finished, she grabbed a beer of her own before realizing that he was watching her contentedly. In light of her previous thoughts, having his rapt attention on her was irksome in that moment and she couldn't help but ask a little brusquely, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Nope," he said simply, unruffled by her words, a stupid smile that both endeared him to her and grated on her nerves glued to his face, "Just enjoying the view."

"Is that so?" she answered haughtily, tossing a wet dish rag at him before she went to grab herself a seat on the couch, curling her legs under her. Getting comfortable, she tucked herself into the corner where she could place her right elbow on the armrest. In the hand attached to the arm that belonged to that elbow was her beer, already half gone in just two swigs.

He came to join her in the living room and she watched him warily as he entered. She saw him as he seemed to realize something was off with her and didn't object when he decided to sit in the recliner across from her rather than taking a seat beside her. He then appeared to study her as he slowly sipped his ale.

She squirmed under his scrutiny and looked away before asking defensively, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare?"

He refused to take her bait. She was about to make another snarky remark when she saw him pick up the day's mail that was sitting on the coffee table. When he leaned over to pick it up and thumb through it, she decided to let things drop. She was wondering what exactly had her so irritated with him when he saw something that caught his eye and said, "Hey, what's this?"

Glancing over as if trying to read the return address, Veronica shrugged and said, "I don't know. I haven't looked through it yet. What is it?"

Piz turned the green envelope around for her so that she could see the green and gold address label in the top left corner. Veronica looked at him as if he were an idiot and shook her head, shrugging again as she said impatiently, "I can't read it from here. What's it say?"

"Neptune High," Piz responded, reaching it in her direction so she could take it from him.

Veronica's eyes widened in horror and she immediately snatched the correspondence from him with her left hand, narrowly managing to not slosh her beer onto herself or the couch in her rush. She set the beer down on the coffee table and held the card tentatively with both hands, willing them not to tremble as she tried to get through opening it without having a breakdown.

Piz sat back and watched her, his elbows on his knees and his beer between his hands. "What is it?" he prompted when she didn't say anything.

"I don't know," Veronica responded, her voice sounding distant and echo-y, almost like it belonged to a ghost.

"So open it and find out!" Piz said lightly as if it were all a big joke.

Running her finger along the flap, Veronica inhaled sharply and yanked her hand back as she cursed sharply. Feeling sheepish, she mumbled, "Paper cut..."

Chuckling, Piz rose just enough to take the envelope from her. He sat back and finished opening it before reading aloud, "Neptune High's Class of 2006 would like to invite you to its ten year reunion. Festivities will be held at Neptune Alum's own 09er Club on the 10th of September, 2016 at 7pm. Please check in upon your arrival and feel free to bring a guest."

Almost before he'd finished reading, Veronica said quickly, "I'm not going." She then reached over and tried to take the card back from him so she could rip it to shreds and pretend it had never existed.

He kept it from her and held it out of reach,"What's this?" he quipped, "Veronica Mars is afraid to attend her own high school reunion?"

"Stop it, Piz," she responded irritably as she moved closer, determined to get it back from him and make it disappear.

"Stop what?" he asked as he stood, still easily holding it out of her reach before adding with a laugh, "You realize that I've read it already and whether you get hold of it or not, I know when it is and can still bug you about it even without the actual invite, right?"

Veronica grumbled, so pissed off at him now that she actually kicked him in the shin. This caused him to hop on one foot and reach toward his leg with one hand while the other still held the card above his head.

"Ow!" he yelped, "Real mature, Veronica!"

"Me mature?!" she cried indignantly, "I'm not the one playing 'keep away' with a stupid folded piece of scrap paper!"

"If that's all it is to you then why'd you kick me in the shin?!" Piz demanded as he finally handed it to her before she could climb up him like some sort of sloth in a tree.

"You were being a pain in the ass," she answered as she snatched it back and dropped with a thud back to her seat on the couch, unable to immediately make herself destroy the card as she'd intended.

Piz, too, sat back down, rubbing his shin as he shook his head and grimaced, "So let me get this straight. You hold in your hand a valid reason to go visit your two best friends whom you haven't seen in YEARS and you're just gonna pass it up like that?" When he said 'that', he snapped his fingers and shook his head, adding, "I just don't get you sometimes, Veronica. You're so badass in everything else and yet in this you're gonna be a total wuss. What the hell?!"

Biting her lower lip, Veronica decided that to make him leave the subject alone, she was going to have to do something cruel in order to be kind. Leveling a pointed and piercing blue-eyed gaze at him, she said one word that she knew would remind him exactly what HE risked were she ever to return to Neptune: "Logan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It had been two weeks since the reunion notice had arrived. It had also been exactly that long since Piz and Veronica had spoken about it.

Veronica had made it through the second round of interviews at the high-powered firm she was hoping to be hired at. She was on her way to round three when a headline at a corner newsstand caught her eye.

She and Piz had been walking hand in hand when she stopped mid-stride. She was completely unable to force herself to move forward in spite of the inherent danger of standing still on a busy New York City sidewalk.

"Veronica, come on, we're going to be late," Piz began, turning toward her as he spoke. Dark glasses covered his light eyes. His briefcase was hanging from the hand not occupied by hers and a suit jacket draped over that same arm.

In spite of his words, Veronica still stood gaping. Finally, Piz noticed the headline and picture that had caught her attention. Coming up short himself, he reacted by pulling her to the front of the newsstand to keep them from getting trampled, mugged, or beaten for slowing traffic. Then he reached for the newest issue of Entertainment Weekly and read aloud, "Pop Star Seen With Movie Star's Son: Are The Stars Aligning?"

"So freaking cheesy," he lamented, shaking his head. He was trying to play it cool but the longer Veronica went without speaking, the more uncomfortable he got. Attempting to bring her out of her reverie, he tried again by saying lightly, "Hey! Guess that means there's nothing to worry about with going to the reunion, right?!"

She looked at him sharply in spite of her eyes being hidden behind her own dark sunglasses. Her voice was tight and strained when she answered, "Not. Funny."

He sighed and squeezed her hand, pulling her in for a quick side-hug before saying, "I didn't mean it to be funny, Veronica. I was just trying to make the best of an awkward situation. That's all."

Remaining stiff throughout the exchange, Veronica said in an almost robotic tone that was completely devoid of emotion, "I can't deal with this right now. I have an interview in fifteen minutes. You can get yourself to work from here. I'll see you later."

Before he could even comment on the lack of color in her face, she strode off at the fastest clip her short legs would allow and quickly became lost in the crowd.

"Damn," he sighed. He bought himself a copy of the paper and reached for his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, he found the one he was looking for. Hitting send, he only had to wait through two rings before he heard a familiar voice say "Hello?" on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Wallace," Piz began, "I need to talk to you about Veronica..."

A plan had been formulating in his mind over the last couple weeks. He wasn't sure how it would turn out and he realized it could end up being a complete disaster. Somehow, though, he felt compelled to at least share his vision with his friend and former roommate before dismissing it out of hand. Besides, if it turned out that Wallace agreed with him, then they would have a lot of planning to do before September 10th rolled around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The position had come down to a final two candidates and the firm had offered each of them a three week "test run" so they could see the eager new attorneys in action before making an offer the partners were sure that neither would want to refuse. Rather than have them both there simultaneously, the partners had decided to bring them in consecutively. Veronica was selected for the first three weeks while the other candidate would take the second three weeks. After those six weeks, the partners would take another week to deliberate before making their selection.

It was grueling and intense but Veronica made it through her run feeling satisfied with herself and knowing she'd done the best that she could do. The hardest part, she thought, was sitting at home waiting through the second three weeks and then the awful week of deliberation.

Just when she thought she was going to go stir crazy the second week of her competitor's three week run, a knock sounded at her door in the middle of the day. Her brow furrowed as she moved to answer it, wondering who it could be. She really didn't know anyone but Piz in the city regardless of how long she'd been living there now.

On a whim, and to be extra cautious, Veronica called before unlocking the bolt and chain, "Who is it?"

The only response she received was a surprisingly familiar sounding, "Delivery!" with a girlish giggle and a masculine chuckle ensuing.

Once the bolt and chain were off, Veronica swung the door open and gasped in shocked delight when she saw her two best friends in the world standing there yelling, "Surprise!" at her.

Squealing and bouncing with delight, Veronica threw her arms around them both and cried, "This is better than a pony! And it's not even my birthday!" Immediately, she dragged them both inside and they all started talking at once.

When they'd gotten all their giggles and hugs out and their words were making sense again, Veronica finally managed to breathlessly ask, "How in the world did you guys make it out here?! You're both crazy busy with work, I'm sure, and a cross-country flight is definitely NOT cheap!"

Wallace and Mac looked at each other smugly and shrugged. Wallace said, "That's our little secret," while Mac nodded and added with the straightest face she could manage, "Mum's the word."

Rolling her eyes, Veronica said, "Puh-lease," before adding, "Forget it. I don't even care. I'm just so happy that you're HERE! How long can you stay?"

The pair of friends looked at each other again, some sort of secretive non-verbal communication going on between them that was driving Veronica insane. Neither had answered when she burst out with, "WHAT? What aren't you telling me?" in such a whiney two-year-old voice that they all busted out laughing.

When they calmed down, Veronica refused to leave it alone and demanded yet again, "SPILL!"

"Ok, ok, Supah Fly," Wallace said in his cool, calm way, "I'll give you the 4-1-1, but you gotta promise to chill!"

"I'll 'chill' when I have the '4-1-1'," Veronica replied with the typical sassy snark that she'd once been known for.

Mac gave him a nod and motioned for him to get on with it so Wallace finally said with a grin, "We're here for a week. You get seven days to drag us around this fair city and show us the sites before we drag yo' sorry ass back to Neptune to visit your dad before Piz comes out to join us for the reunion."

Veronica's jaw dropped and it took a few moments for her to be able to formulate words but when she did, she stood and backed away from them, holding her hands up in front her as she said, "No way. No how. I already told Piz I'm not going and I'm not gonna change my mind now!"

Wallace jumped up and sauntered toward her with a cheshire cat grin on his face as he said, "You ain't got a choice, V! Ticket's bought and paid for, non-refundable. You wouldn't waste yo' dad's money and crush his soul like that, would you?"

Frowning at the mention of her father, his money, and his soul all in one sentence, Veronica knew she'd just lost every fathomable protest she might have had. Glancing at Mac with a look of resignation, she accused in disbelief, "You were in on this, too?"

Gleefully, Mac nodded, jumping up now as well, saying happily, "Yep! It's been too long, Veronica Mars. Neptune just isn't the same without you."

A brief look of sadness and longing crossed Veronica's features and the ghost of those emotions remained as she met her friends' gazes and slowly nodded her head, "Alright. I'll go. But on one condition."

"Anything!" Mac agreed quickly but Wallace gave her a warning look, saying instead, "Let's hear what her condition is before we agree to it." He'd been Veronica's friend for longer than almost anyone and he knew that if there was a way for her to weasel her way out of something she didn't want to do, she'd find it, exploit it, and never feel the slightest bit of remorse.

Sobering, Veronica's eyes darkened to a nearly stormy blue as she said somberly, "Logan. I know I'll have to see him if I go to the reunion but please, PLEASE don't leave me alone with him." By the end, her words were pleading and so were her eyes.

Wallace looked at his best friend with concern while Mac looked at Wallace with a very similar expression. It was Wallace who reached to give her shoulder a squeeze before saying matter-of-factly, "V, you know he's with someone."

She nodded rapidly, unable to hide the vulnerability in her eyes as she said, "I know. It's just...that's all the more reason for me not to see him."

Pulling Veronica in for a bear hug, Wallace shared a look with Mac that spoke volumes. Mac nodded in agreement at whatever it was that Wallace was silently conveying before putting her arms as far around both Veronica and Wallace as she could before saying, "Group hug!" with a girlish giggle. When she pulled back, Mac gave Veronica's arm a squeeze and said as reassuringly as she could, "It'll be ok, V. We won't let you down."

Grateful for her friends, both their presence and their understanding, Veronica hugged them both before changing her attitude entirely, making it seem as if the few minutes before had never occurred. "A week," she said decisively, "We have a week to hit the highlights of the city that never sleeps. We'd better get cracking!" Before she was done talking, she was already dragging them off to the first stop on their whirlwind tour where she was determined they would explore tiny treasures and tourist traps alike.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The week with her friends flew by far too quickly and before she knew it, Veronica was standing before her closet making decisions about what to take and what not to take to Neptune with her. She frowned as she looked back over her shoulder and saw Mac sprawled across her bed with a comic book while Wallace and Piz created an annoying tapping raucous as they battled each other in a 'kill or be killed' game of Madden.

Sighing dramatically, she asked them all and no one in particular, "Do I really have to go...?"

A resounding, "YES," came from all three parties, not one of whom even bothered to look up as they answered her question.

Veronica wrinkled her nose as she continued to scrutinize her wardrobe. When had she begun to wear so much black and grey? It was like she'd become a New York cliche without even realizing it. She shook her head and finally started picking things at random and throwing them in a suitcase. It wasn't like she was going to Neptune to impress anyone, she told herself. She was going to see her dad. Of course, there was also that pesky reunion, she recalled with annoyance. Her eyes narrowed as the corners of her lips turned upward in a wicked smile. There was no way she could go to the damn reunion if she didn't have anything appropriate to wear, she thought.

Casually, she glanced back out at her friends before she purposefully avoided packing anything remotely resembling something other than business attire. There were no dresses, no skirts, no pantyhose, and nothing with a shred of color in what she packed for herself. With a smirk and a low chuckle, she thought, 'How utterly butch of you, Veronica,' before cringing at a memory that tried to surface at her choice of words. She stuffed the recollection back down into the tightly closed and thoroughly locked box of nostalgia that she both hoped and planned to never make use of again. Her ability to compartmentalize was going to be sorely tested in the next week, she knew. She hoped, though, that the years of practice and the thousands of miles of distance she'd carefully maintained between herself and her hometown would be an asset and not a liability.

Finally, she said, "Ready!" as she came out of the closet and showed off her fully packed rolling duffle that she prayed would be compact enough to fit in an overhead bin so she wouldn't have to pay baggage fees.

"About time!" Mac responded as she sat up and looked over at Veronica expectantly. Seeing no garment bag, Mac frowned and asked, "Um, Veronica? Please tell me you're not wearing a garbage bag to the reunion. Where's your dress?"

Wallace turned with narrowed, accusing eyes toward Veronica and Piz just looked confused. It was to Mac that Piz spoke, not Veronica, but his gaze moved between the two women regardless, "Can't she buy something there if she wants?"

Mac smiled slowly and Veronica frowned, looking like she wanted to protest. Wallace chuckled and gave his best friend a look that said she was busted before adding aloud in a tone of false cheer mixed with direct challenge, "That's right, Supah Fly! You sure can buy somethin' there! I'll even foot the bill."

Scowling, Veronica bounced down on the bed and said, "Fine. I'll get something there. Seriously, you'd think a girl could catch a break once in awhile and not have her best friends ragging on her all the time!"

"No sympathy here, V," Wallace said with a smirk, "It's payback time, baby!"

Unable to help herself, Veronica chuckled and rolled her eyes before saying, "If this is payback, you don't know how to play the game, brotha."

Mac laughed and Wallace grimaced, shaking his head as he said, "Don't ever call me that."

Veronica sprang to tackle him, saying, "Oh yeah?" while pulling him into a semi-headlock and giving him the best noogie she could manage. The two wrestled on the floor like siblings for several minutes before they both ended in a pile of laughing limbs, winded and content in spite of Veronica stealing Wallace's controller, promptly getting him killed.

"Hey now!" Wallace warned in a playfully menacing tone as he tried to get the controller back from her.

A short time later, Mac was saying, "Hey guys! It's time for us to go!" and the three of them looked around to make sure they weren't forgetting anything while Piz went and grabbed them a cab. After all their things were put in the trunk, they each said their goodbyes to Piz - Wallace high-fiving him and giving him a manly shoulder bump; Mac giving him a tentative and awkward one-armed hug; and Veronica giving him a real and true squeeze and what amounted to a nearly chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you in a week," she said to him as he nodded and opened the front door of the cab for her. Then she grinned at him and rolled down the window, calling out, "You owe me!" while he waved, chuckled, and watched them drive away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Mac eyed her best friend and eyed Wallace on the other side of her. Wallace had his earbuds in and his music blasting while Veronica was idly flipping through the ridiculous items for sale in the Sky Mall magazine. They'd been seated in an exit row so they had extra room but still, that meant the noise was a much higher volume than Mac would typically prefer. Somehow, Mac had gotten the window seat while Wallace had the aisle. Veronica was stuck in the middle because both her friends knew that an added layer of security when a Mars was involved was never a bad thing.

Snickering to herself, Mac looked over Veronica's shoulder before elbowing her in the side. Veronica gave her a questioning look and Mac motioned with her head for Veronica to lean in closer. When Veronica had made the subtle movement, Mac asked both as quietly as she could and as loudly as she dared, "What's the deal with you and Piz?"

Veronica sighed but glanced over her shoulder to make sure Wallace was otherwise occupied before she moved her lips till they were close enough to Mac's ear that she could be fairly sure that no one else would hear and said, "There's no deal. He was just...there. We'd been broken up for ages, the reason we broke up was no longer an issue, things were still easy between us just like they always had been so..." she paused to shrug, "He asked if I wanted to give it another try and I figured, why not?"

Eyes narrowing, Mac studied her friend before moving to speak directly into Veronica's ear, saying in an almost accusatory manner, "I thought your dad said you two moved in together before you were even dating."

Snorting derisively and rolling her eyes, Veronica responded snidely, "He would focus on that! Ugh, dear old dad," then she shook her head and explained, "It was more a coincidence than anything. He'd just moved to town and I was itching to live off campus. The city is so expensive, though, that I was already looking for a roommate or two or three to be able to afford it. When I ran into Piz, he said he was looking for a place, too. His job was gonna either put him up in a studio or give him a certain amount towards a bigger place. He asked if I wanted in on it and it was a sweet deal, definitely an offer too good to pass up," she paused and backpedaled a bit when she saw Mac's look of disbelief, "Ok, so I did hedge a bit at first but he's always been harmless and he gave me his puppy dog eyes...he sold me and I caved."

Now it was Mac's turn to roll her eyes. She mumbled something under her breath that Veronica couldn't hear save one word: Logan.

Immediately, Veronica's senses were on high alert and she looked Mac square in the eye and demanded, "What did you say?"

Mac tried to brush it aside but Veronica was persistent, pestering Mac until she finally held up her hands and said, "Ok, ok! All I said was that if that had been Logan who had just shown up all hum-de-dum and casual like that and suggested you get a place together, you would have bolted so fast we wouldn't have even been able to find skid marks on the floor to try to track you by!"

"Logan has nothing to do with anything," Veronica insisted, trying hard to mask how easily shaken she could be just by the mere mention of her ex's name, "Besides, last I read was that he was with some pop star now. I'm hoping maybe he'll be on tour with whoever she is and won't bother to show for the reunion." Her words were bold and brave but she could feel how cold and clammy her hands were getting and fought the urge to do something that would be an obvious give away like wiping them on her pants.

"Oh he'll show," Mac said with so much certainty that Veronica's gaze sharpened before she pressed insistently, "And you know that how?"

"I ran into him at a club not long ago and he told me," Mac shrugged casually, turning to look out the window before Veronica could see the sly and mischievous grin turning up the corners of her mouth, bringing out her dimples.

Veronica's eyes widened and she immediately began calculating whether it would be possible to launch herself out the exit hatch before either of her friends could get in the way.

Wallace must have seen or sensed Veronica's panic because it was just about the time that she began to squirm in her seat that he pulled the buds from his ears and asked with furrowed brow, "What's the problem, Supah Fly?"

Realizing that her friends had put her between them as more than just a friendly gesture, Veronica glared at Mac before turning to Wallace with venom in her tone, "That's a question you should be asking HER. And if I find out that you were in on this, too, so help me, Wallace!" Her threat remained incomplete but it didn't matter. He knew her well enough to know that whatever it might have been finished with would be ominous for sure.

His gaze sought out Mac's, asking an unspoken question that Mac responded to without even a hint of remorse. "I may have mentioned who else will be at the reunion that we know besides the three of us and Piz."

Wallace groaned and Veronica smacked him, exclaiming in an outrage, "You knew?!"

Reluctantly, Wallace nodded, glaring at Mac as he said, "You weren't supposed to find out till the night of, V. I mean, it's not like you didn't know he'd be invited and seriously? The man's best friend is STILL Dick Casablancas. Even IF Logan would consider missing a party, do you really think his BFF would let him miss THIS?"

Wallace's rationale notwithstanding, Veronica gritted her teeth and gripped him by both arms, looking him square in the eye as she enunciated each of her words with extreme care and infinite precision, "You. Will. Pay." She released him roughly and determined that for the next four hours, she would refuse to speak as she began to plot and plan how she would manage to catch the next flight back to New York the second the landing gear hit the airstrip.

Mac caught Wallace's eye and with the most miniscule of nods, she gave him the signal to execute Plan B. Wallace pulled out his cell phone and plugged his earbuds back in, making it look like he'd gone back to listening to music while in reality, he was crafting a crucial message to be sent to one Keith Mars. Then, without fanfare, Mac pulled her laptop from its case and set it to show 'airplane mode' while she set about pulling some strings to make Wallace's S.O.S. communique able to go off without a hitch. Sometimes, she thought to herself, Bond needed Q to go a little rogue to get the job done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Keith Mars was not only at the gate when his daughter's plane landed, he was on the gangway, chatting away with everyone who passed as they scurried about diligently doing their work. As soon as the hatch had been opened and passengers had been cleared to begin exiting, he flashed his newly acquired security badge and murmured quietly to one of the flight attendant's. The flight attendant picked up the microphone and apologized to the passengers, asking them to remain seated for just a few more minutes due to a security breach.

Veronica was already looking for ways to slip out from between her two friends and finagle her way into the cargo bay and onto another plane headed back east when she heard the announcement. She frowned and furrowed her brow as she looked up and then promptly dropped her face to her palm as she saw her father moving swiftly and professionally down the aisle. She could see the fabric of his jacket out of the corner of her eye as she tried to shrink down in her seat and not be seen. Wallace and Mac each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her upright as much as they could so that when Keith looked over the three of them with his stern, patronizing, and still oh-so-sheriff-like gaze and matching stance, he was able to at least see the top of her head as he said, "Ms. Mars? I have strict instructions to bring you directly to the head of security. Are you going to come willingly or do I need to cuff you?"

Her voice was rather squeaky when she responded, but her words were exactly what he'd expected, "Cuff me."

Wallace coughed to hide his laugh and Mac nearly choked as she ducked her head after seeing the gleam of enjoyment and triumph in Keith's eyes. With the help of her friends, Veronica stood and moved to the aisle where her father immediately took the cuffs off his belt and snapped them around her wrists behind her back. He kept one hand on the cuffs and one on her right shoulder before turning to Wallace and Mac, telling them, "You two had better come as well. We may need a statement from both of you."

Looking serious and sufficiently concerned, Wallace and Mac gathered their belongings and entered the aisle behind Keith, keeping their heads down so the other passengers would think they were in some sort of trouble along with their friend rather than what was really happening.

Once they'd shuffled off the plane, Keith directed them toward security where he insisted on an interview/interrogation room so he could complete the guise that had been created of busting his daughter. Granted, he really was busting his daughter but certainly not for something illegal although he was sure that had she managed to find a way, she would have broken any number of international laws in order to not be in his presence at the current moment in time.

Alone at last, with Wallace and Mac on the other side of the two-way mirrors, Keith smiled in a besmirching manner across the table at his daughter and said, "Honey," in a tone that only a seasoned law enforcement professional could possibly use with his progeny. He then changed it to, "Sweetheart, what exactly were you planning to do to get yourself off that plane back there, hmm? Were you really going to turn around and head back to New York without so much as a kiss and a wave to your father?"

Veronica deadpanned and said smartly, "Gee, dad, what would make you think I'd do a thing like that? Last I knew you were definitely NOT this close with my best friends. I'll have to make a mental note for next time."

"Next time, huh? You really planning on there being a next time or were you going to live out the rest of your days playing the Veronica Mars version of 'Where's Waldo?' " Keith asked pointedly.

Knowing she was caught, Veronica refused to meet his gaze, shrugging as she searched for something witty to say: "I'd stand out like a sore thumb in New York wearing his snazzy red and white get-up. Black and grey is the New York way. Get it straight."

"Forgive me," Keith said snidely, sounding both overly polite and sincere while insinuating a world of rudeness at the same time, "I'll try to remember that...for next time."

Blue eyes snapped to his dark ones, meeting across the table in a challenge that neither had expected to engage in at such an early juncture of their visit. Both refused to blink, staring each other down until Veronica finally shook her head and grinned, saying fondly, "It's good to see you, Pops."

Now it was Keith's turn to break into a grin. He motioned toward her hands and she lifted them for him so he could unlock the cuffs. He attached them back on his belt before rounding the table and pulling her into a bear hug, "It's good to be seen, Kid."

After several minutes of teasing banter, Keith got Veronica in a headlock and gave her an affectionate noogie, saying, "Come on, let's find your friends and get the hell outta dodge."

Grabbing Mac and Wallace from the observation room, Keith teased the 'kids' about their 'evil plan' and congratulated them on pulling it off. He admitted that he thought he'd have to make his way east if he ever wanted to see his daughter again but somehow, some way, they'd gotten her home even if it was just for a short visit.

Wallace looked very self-satisfied at the praise and Mac appeared to still be holding out with some sort of secret. Keith had to wonder to himself what else they may be up to but decided to leave it alone for the time being. For now, he just wanted to enjoy every moment he got to spend with his little girl.

As they loaded their things into his beat up old Crown Vic, Keith couldn't help but chuckle to himself. His girl had done good. He sobered a bit, though, as he studied her without her knowledge and thought to himself, 'Doing good doesn't mean squat if you're not happy.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

In the past nine years, not a day had gone by that Logan Echolls hadn't seen, heard, or experienced something that reminded him of a petite blonde who smelled of marshmallows and promises. His memories had become a lot less vivid over the years but there were times that it would seem like just yesterday that he'd held her in his arms, that they'd had their first kiss. She'd been there for him when his life was a living hell and he'd made her his world, to the point that - in a lot of ways - he'd truly lost himself in her.

When she'd disappeared at the end of their freshman year at Hearst, he'd quickly learned exactly how much of a mistake that had been. Every ounce of progress, of change that he'd made toward being a better person had been for her benefit more than his. With her gone, he'd had no reason to maintain the changes. If he'd really taken the time to think about it, he may have realized that he'd begun to enjoy his classes and, at least in some ways, had really started to find himself. That bit of insight, however, was like a life preserver that never managed to find its mark.

Being the psychotic jackass that he was when he was without Veronica's influence, it took a near-death experience for him to wake up and really take control of his life. Truthfully, he'd hoped that Veronica would be paying enough attention to have shown up at his hospital bed to take him back the moment he woke up. Reality was cruel, though, when he realized that she wasn't coming back and he wasn't dead.

He'd holed up for months in a rundown motel in Mexico where he'd listened incessantly to depressing Indie Rock, scribbled incoherently in notebook after notebook about anything and everything he'd experienced in life, and surfed till he could surf no more. It was a simple existence, one he didn't have to think about. He could just 'be' without having to worry about what was or was not expected of him. He didn't have to be continually looking over his shoulder, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It took more time than he was aware of even now but at some point, he realized he was at peace with himself and it blew his mind.

The day that he woke up and found he could smile, even if it was without showing his teeth, was the first day that he was able to think of Veronica without a searing pain shooting through his soul. He found that he was content with his life and wished he could share that with her.

A short time later, his fog had cleared enough for him to consider what he wanted to do with his life. All he knew starting out was that there was no way he could just stay on the beach - eating, sleeping, and surfing - till the day that he died. He wanted to make something of himself, be someone that only Veronica had ever thought he could be.

One step at a time, he found his way home. At first, that just meant that he made his way back to California. Then it became a ritualistic daily stroll along the Santa Monica Pier. Next he found a Bohemian coffee shop along the strip and claimed it as his own. After his stroll, he'd show up there and sit for hours sipping his coffee and writing away in his notebook. Eventually, he found a modest-sized beach house called 'The Vagabond' that he felt drawn to and, fortunately enough, the owners were willing to sell. He'd set up housekeeping there roughly three years before and hadn't looked back.

Once he'd settled in a bit to his new digs and his new life, he'd spent a good deal of time people watching before getting up the nerve to re-introduce himself to some of his former friends. Dick, of course, was at the top of that list. He winced when he thought about the dark place Dick had been in when he himself had chosen to vanish. He wondered, not for the first time, why it hadn't occurred to him to see if Dick wanted to disappear with him. Logan had to stop his thought process right there and force himself to be face the music. If Dick had been with him in Mexico, there's no way he'd be where he was now. He wouldn't know peace. He wouldn't know contentment. He and Dick together would have been a recipe for disaster. Logan knew without a doubt that they would have destroyed each other.

It hadn't been difficult to find Dick. A single call to Dick Sr. at the corporate office of his latest business that was likely headed toward scandal produced both a phone number and an address for where the younger Richard Casablancas could be located. It came as no surprise to Logan when he discovered that the residence was actually a rehab facility and the phone number belonged to the nurse's station.

Logan visited Dick several times a week until he was released and then hesitantly offered his friend a place to stay until he could get on his feet. He knew it was the right thing to do but he also worried that having Dick around would make it hard for him to stay sober and stay on track with his own journey to finding himself. As it turned out, his concerns were only mildly well-founded. Dick still drank more than he should but he gave up the other substances he'd used at parties and never pushed Logan to have a drink with him. Since Logan was more an emotional drunk than a true alcoholic, this worked for him and the two managed to co-exist fairly peacefully. They'd been housemates for about two years when Dick asked Logan to partner with him in creating what he hoped would be a chain of ultra-hip night clubs, starting with THE 09ER in their very own Neptune. Logan had declined full partnership but had told Dick he'd be a silent investor and to go make his dream come true.

It was several months later when both were at the club celebrating it's near instant success that Dick unknowingly helped Logan stumble upon what would become his purpose. The conversation was one that Logan would never forget because it was so distinct and it was so...Dick. They had started out just lounging at one of the booths, each with a single glass of wine and each with a female companion. Dick was excitedly telling his date all about how the club had come about which led to stories about all the crazy things that had gone down in high school between the 09ers and the PCHers until Dick looked at Logan and laughed, saying, "Dude! Remember how the PCHers did you a favor and burned down 'Casa de Killer'? That was awesome!"

Logan hadn't found the memory nearly as entertaining as his friend had. In fact, he found the phrase 'Casa de Killer' stuck in his head, irritating him irrationally, almost as if it were mocking his very existence. He frowned and remained aloof the rest of the night, excusing himself politely at the end of the date rather than inviting the disappointed seductress back to his abode. Quietly, before he left, he asked Dick to take his party elsewhere for the evening, explaining simply that he wanted some time alone. Dick had shrugged and responded with a carefree, "Sure, Dude," completely oblivious to the melancholy madness lurking just beneath the surface of his friend's carefully controlled gaze.

For the first time since the night he'd landed himself in an emergency room where they'd been forced to put him on life support, Logan had been on edge, restless to the point that he knew he needed to do something and that something could absolutely NOT be to drink himself into oblivion. Instead, he'd gone surfing beneath the quarter moon. It was dangerous, he knew, but the waves were his confidants. They welcomed him when all else needed to fade away. As he rode the waves, he mulled over the vast array of emotions that the phrase 'Casa de Killer' had evoked in him and then, out of nowhere, an idea struck him. It was so momentous, so profound, that he purposely let a wave take him under so that he and his board could head more quickly to shore.

When he'd reached the edge of the surf, he'd grabbed his board and scrambled over the sandy shore until he reached the stairs that led to 'The Vagabond.' Taking the steps two at a time, he'd barely managed to set his board aside before he was in the door and reaching for a notebook and pen. Feverishly, he'd jotted down the outline for what would become his life's mission, the first step to truly finding his reason for being.

The result of that vision was where he was headed one afternoon about a week or so before his ten year high school reunion was scheduled to take place. What, or rather who, he found when he arrived was enough to shake him to his core. Parking his low-key but sleek and classy convertible, he took a few moments to bolster himself, to pull himself together, to force himself to at least appear undaunted before he casually got out of the vehicle and confidently strode toward the familiar woman and her friends that were standing and chatting on the sidewalk in front of his precious 'Casa de Caring.'

He was still several feet away when Wallace and Mac saw him and stopped mid-conversation, leaving only the petite blonde animatedly talking away until she realized her companions were no longer responding. As soon as her speech slowed to a halt and before she could manage to turn around, Logan found himself saying two words he'd been fairly sure he'd never say again: "Hello, Veronica."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Two words and Veronica's world was turned upside down. On the inside, her heart raced while her lungs stopped circulating air. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate or pass out or do what she always did: run. On the outside, though, as usual, every muscle in her body - including her tongue - reacted before she could truly think.

"Logan Echolls. What brings you to the right side of the wrong side of the tracks?" Veronica quipped.

Wallace, Mac, and Veronica had been wandering shops, catching up and checking out all the changes that had taken place in Neptune over the years. None had really been paying attention to where they were at the particular moment that Logan had found them. Wallace and Mac had been completely caught up in listening to Veronica as she animatedly told a tale of how she had one upped her criminal law professor in a mock trial where the professor was acting as judge and she was acting as a jury member. They'd stopped walking when Veronica got to the part where she threw the book at the judge rather than the accused.

"Can't be the wrong side of the tracks if you're on it," Logan returned with a guarded smile before gesturing toward the building behind them and saying, "Behold my life's work. Kinda cheesy, I admit, but at least now no one can say I'm just another pretty face."

If Veronica thought she was shocked before, when she turned to see what it was that he was claiming as such an accomplishment, she was stunned after. The entryway to the older but restored building had a very warm and welcoming sign that read, 'Casa de Caring: A Safe House for Misanthropic Teens.' She took this in just moments before catching sight of the dedication plaque fixed to the side of the building: 'In Loving Memory of Lynn Echolls, Founded 2012.'

Again, she innately struggled to not let her reaction show. In the end, though, she couldn't help the gleam of pride in her intense blue eyes as they turned to meet his all-consuming liquid brown stare. "Impressive!" she exclaimed in the understatement of the year, while thinking to herself, 'Logan Echolls, humanitarian?! When the hell did that happen?'

"Thanks," he responded modestly before turning the attention back to her, "So what, pray tell, has caused the dubious and unparalleled Veronica Mars to return to her old stomping grounds?"

"Oh," she quipped carelessly with a shrug of her shoulders, "A tiny little thing called a ten year reunion. I hear it's supposed to be the party of the century."

"Ah," Logan answered with a slight nod of his head before narrowing his eyes at her with knowing humor, "The Veronica Mars that I used to know would never have come for such an event willingly."

"Touche," Veronica grinned, "I was tricked into attendance by my wickedly plotting fan club," she said as she motioned to Wallace and Mac who had been standing back simply taking in the exchange, sharing a meaningful and smug look between them.

Veronica continued talking, oblivious to the silent conversation between the two co-conspirators, turning back to Logan before saying, "Mac, Wallace, and Piz even got Dad in on getting me here." She paused long enough to throw a glare over her shoulder at her companions, "One of these two must have tipped him off that I was getting ready to bolt and take the next plane back to New York. Little did I know, Dad was already at the airport to meet my plane. I was grabbing my things and plotting my exit strategy when the next thing I knew, Dad was on the plane, hauling me out in handcuffs."

Logan laughed, a true sound of joy and delight that warmed Veronica from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. When he found his voice again, he shook his head, his eyes filled with admiration as he said teasingly, "Now that I would have paid to see!"

She scowled and leaned in to punch him in the shoulder like she used to do while he smiled gleefully down at her. It was just like it had always been between them: intense and private, to the exclusion of everyone and everything else. She'd forgotten how it could be, or at least she'd tried desperately to convince herself that what she'd thought existed between them wasn't nearly as epic as he'd made it out to be. How could it? Spanning years and continents...lives ruined, bloodshed...that stuff only happened in movies, right?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a light touch on her shoulder and Wallace's quiet words gradually breaking through the internal dialogue she was having with herself while staring unwaveringly into that familiar smoldering gaze, "Hey V, we better get going. Your dad's gonna be expecting us soon."

"Right, sure," she said distractedly as the spell was broken. Impulsively, she gave Logan a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, saying affectionately, "It was great seeing you, Jackass. Maybe I'll catch you around sometime before I go."

"You too, Bobcat," Logan returned with a grin, adding on a whim, "You guys should stop by the club sometime. I'll make sure Dick gets you all the VIP treatment."

"That would be bitchin'!" Mac beamed, her dimples showing as she grabbed Veronica's arm and started to drag her away, "We'll be sure to take you up on your offer!" she called over her shoulder, knowing that Logan would be standing there watching them until they were long out of sight. It was just the way things were, she thought to herself, when you're dealing with Epic LoVe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Mac and Wallace sat in the front seat of Wallace's late model basketball orange Camaro. The basketball lover in Wallace Fennel had ordered it special with a black racing stripe running across the top of the car from bumper to bumper. Ignoring the resemblence that she had joked about earlier, Veronica slid into the back seat still stunned by their encounter.

Turning as Wallace started the engine, Mac flashed her dimples at Veronica as if she were going to tease her but Veronica managed to get her vocal chords working first. "You knew exactly where we were wandering, didn't you?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

A guilty but remorseless look lit Mac's face, not impacting the depth of her dimples or her grin at all. She shrugged and answered, "That depends. Did we know that we were wandering along West Channel? Yes. We thought it would be fun to tease you about Miss Sofia's Readings, stop at Caffe Delfini for lunch, and then meander around for awhile. Did we purposely stop in front of Casa de Caring? That was all you," she laughed, lightly whapping Wallace's arm to get a nod of agreement before adding, "Now, that's not to say that we didn't know it was there. We were kinda wondering how long it would take you to notice. You were so into your story and all. You're usually much more observant, Bond!" Mac teased.

Wallace piped in as well with his own mocking banter, "You've gone soft, Marshmallow! The Veronica Mars I used to know would never miss something so huge!"

Veronica threw her hands up and shook her head, "Yeah, yeah, I've lost my touch, but seriously, folks. You didn't know Logan was gonna be there? You weren't just trying to see if you could pull one over on me since I've been out of the biz for so long?"

"No," Wallace answered seriously as Mac turned back around to face the road, "We knew it was possible he'd show up but we had no idea that the timing would be like that." He chuckled and shook his head, glancing at her in his rearview mirror, "We couldn't have planned it like that if we'd tried." Then, still alternating between watching the road and watching his friend, he said, "Vee, you do remember he's with someone, right?"

She'd been caught so off guard by seeing Logan again that she'd completely forgotten the headline she and Piz had seen in New York. Wallace's reminder hit her like a ton of bricks. All of a sudden it was hard to breathe. Her eyes and her voice were emotionless as she said, "And I'm with Piz."

Wallace shot Mac a concerned look and Mac gave a subtle shake of her head. No, words were not necessary. Veronica would never react outwardly, but they both knew that she needed time. They just needed to make sure that she didn't have too much time to think or things could end up backfiring on them.

Later, when Mac had headed home and Wallace was the only one at the apartment with Veronica while they waited for Keith to get in, he moved to sit on the couch next to her and bumped his shoulder against hers, saying, "Earth to Mars. You ok, Fly Girl?"

Veronica started to nod as she sat there with arms tightly crossed over her stomach but then knew she couldn't lie and shook her head instead, only managing to get out a shaky, "No," before she covered her face with her hands and her body began trembling with her silent sobs.

Pulling her in for a tight side-squeeze, Wallace said, "Come on, Girl! It's not that bad, is it? I mean, you survived, right?"

Unable to answer right away, a muffled, "You don't understand," was all Veronica managed for several minutes. Finally, when she'd regained some of her control, she said, "That's just it. It wasn't the seeing him that was bad. It was the realizing that we've both moved on that made it rough."

It always amazed Wallace how someone so slick, sly, and full of street smarts could be so emotionally retarded but then, Wallace had never been through even half of what Veronica Mars had been through in her 28 years of life. He hadn't even dealt with a quarter of what she'd survived by the time she was 18. Giving her a hug, he turned his head to look at her fondly before saying with certainty, "Just because you're both with someone else does not mean either of you has moved on."

The look Veronica gave him as she impatiently wiped away her tears said clearly that she thought he must be growing a second head or using the wrong brain or something. Immediately she said as if her words were exactly what he'd been suggesting, "Logan and I don't cheat. When we're with someone, we're with someone. End of story."

"Who said either of you was cheating?" Wallace asked indignantly, noting how she'd said 'Logan and I' along with the plural 'we' but kept his mouth shut on that subject, choosing to continue instead with, "All I said was that you don't have to have moved on to be with someone else. In fact, you can pretend you've moved on all you want but until you've dealt with your past, your past is gonna haunt you."

"I ran from my past," Veronica stated thoughtfully in a small voice.

"You sure did, Flo Jo," Wallace teased lightly before asking her intently, "What you gonna do 'bout that now?"

She looked at him, a certain amount of helplessness mixed with a dash of resigned acceptance in her eyes as she said solemnly, "I'm going to shut it down and flush it out," adding with resolve, "We're adults now. We can be civil and mature about this. We just need to remember who and what we're committed to and accept that his life is here and mine is in New York."

"And how you gonna do that? You don't remember nothin' when Echolls is around," Wallace pointed out.

Decidedly, Veronica looked Wallace square in the eye and said simply, "You're going to help me."

"Help you?! I ain't spendin' your whole visit keepin' track of you and lover-boy!" Wallace protested.

"You won't need to," Veronica said confidently, a plan formulating in her mind, "You'll just need to be a phone call away."

"Say what now?" Wallace asked incredulously, wrinkling his brow and narrowing his eyes at her as he tried to figure out what kind of scheme she had dreamed up now.

"If you're a phone call away, I can shoot you a 9-1-1 text and you can - " Veronica repeated before beginning to explain her plan.

Wallace had already heard enough and interrupted with a firm, "Not gonna happen, V." He shook his head adamantly before adding, "If you're lookin' to prove how mature you are, then why don't you try calling him out and talking to him? See if he'd meet you somewhere or something."

Veronica started to protest but before she could get a word out, Wallace covered her lips with his left index finger and shook his head again, "Nope. Don't even say it, Mars. See, there's this other thing that comes along with being mature. It's called 'closure.' You and Logan never had any. So one way or the other, you my friend, need to figure out how to really deal. I mean, come on, you're badass in everything else. Why not find a way to beat your Kryptonite?"

"My Kryptonite?" Veronica laughed, her jaw dropping incredulously, "How is he my Kryptonite? He's saved my ass more times than I care to admit! That definitely doesn't sound like Kryptonite to me. Try a different super evil," she suggested gamely, hoping to distract him by sidetracking the conversation.

Wallace just chuckled knowingly and gave her a brief headlock and affectionate noogie, "Nope. If you're determined to make him be evil, YOU figure out what kind of evil he is. I think you're gonna find, though, that it's a heck of a lot harder to villainize him now than it used to be, V. He's changed and you bettah reco'nize."

"I reco'nize," she grumbled in return, picking up a throw pillow and bopping him with it, "It's damn near impossible to NOT reco'nize," she added grudgingly with a frown.

Studying her for a good thirty seconds, Wallace had a small questioning ghost of a smile tugging at his lips when he finally asked, "Why is that so hard for you to accept? I mean, isn't that what you always wanted?"

Yes, of course it was what she always wanted, but why did it have to finally happen when they were both already with someone else? Out loud she ignored the second question and shrugged in regards to the first, saying simply, "You know why it's so hard to accept. There's always that nagging thought at the back of my mind wondering how long till the jackass strikes again."

In the middle of Veronica's last dialogue, Keith arrived home and overheard most of her last sentence, choosing to interject and make his presence known before Wallace could say something profound. "Which jackass is striking again?" he asked as he took his jacket off and hung it on the back of one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"No one, Dad," Veronica replied, pursing her lips and threatening Wallace's life with her eyes, "We were talking about the overall jackassery of the general public, that's all."

"Overall jackassery, huh?" Keith questioned doubtfully before turning to the other occupant of the room, "Is that so, Wallace?"

"Yes, Sir," Wallace responded, just as he always had, backing Veronica up whether he agreed with her or not, "How some jackasses are more jackass-y than others and how, sometimes, even if it's rare, it's possible for a jackass to change allllllmost to the point of losing their jackassery altogether."

Veronica scoffed as her dad puzzled over what it was that Wallace was trying to say, "Jackasses are like leopards. They can roll around in the mud and cover their spots but they can never make them all go away."

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing if they can't get ALL the spots to go away," Wallace returned while Keith looked on, "Maybe, just maybe, those spots can come in handy sometimes, give the jackass some edge."

"So are we talking leopards or jackasses here?" Keith interrupted, "I'm confused."

"Both if it means Veronica admits she likes her jackasses with a few spots or her leopards with a healthy dose of jackassery," Wallace quipped boastfully, holding his hands up as if to shield against the tiny fist he knew was coming.

Veronica stubbornly clenched her jaw and refused to respond but that didn't keep her father from interjecting dryly, "Other than Piz, she certainly has chosen her companions based on their spots and it's mostly seemed the more spots the merrier."

"Don't forget Duncan," Veronica reminded grudgingly before turning to Keith to ask, "Dad, what do you know about Casa de Caring, what it does, what it's about and all that?"

Keith's suspicions were immediately confirmed with her line of questioning and he said cautiously, "I know a few things. Why?"

Hesitating a moment, Veronica turned to Wallace but Wallace stood and clapped his hands together once before saying, "Well, I can see my work here is done. I'll just be moseying on home now." He cautiously took several steps toward the door and when he wasn't stopped, he made a dash for it.

"Traitor," Veronica muttered under her breath as she watched him go, then turned to her dad to explain, "It's just...I found out about it today and I'm curious." It sounded lame even to her but it was the truth, or at least as close to the truth as she was willing to admit.

"Well, Sweetie," Keith began, his tone filled with fatherly patience, "I think that is a much better question to ask Logan. It's his project after all. I'm sure he can answer your questions much better than I can."

Giving a painfully long-suffering sigh, Veronica said, "I know that, Dad. I just...thought it might be better for both of us if I kept my distance."

"Better for both of you or better for you?" Keith asked knowingly, looking down his nose at her with those omniscient private detective eyes.

"I don't know," Veronica answered honestly, smothering a yawn with the palm of her right hand.

Keith pulled her in and gave her a squeeze before saying, "Until you know, don't rule it out. Now get some sleep. Maybe you'll have some answers in the morning."

Nodding, Veronica gave her father another tight embrace before leaning up on tiptoe to give him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "Night, Dad."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

That night, Veronica slept like the dead in spite of the all too real dreams she had that made her restless. In her first dream, she was at the reunion and all these people she knew were around her. No matter how hard she tried, though, she couldn't find who she was looking for. For the longest time, she couldn't figure out who it was she wanted to find. Initially, she thought she was desperately seeking Wallace or Mac, maybe even Piz. She knew he was supposed to be her date. One by one she found each of them. After hovering around them for several moments, she found herself glancing through the crowd again, still searching. Panic and concern grew in her gut when she didn't find who she was looking for. Finally, when she just couldn't take it anymore, she turned to her friends and her date and asked them frantically, "Why can't I find him? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Suddenly, the dream changed and she was running for her life from something but she had no idea what. She simply knew that if it caught her, she'd be dead. As she ran, she was still frantically looking for someone. Her dad found her, caught her, held her, but even that didn't calm her terror. She simply shook her head and said, "You can't save me, Dad. You have to let me go." She pulled away from him and continued running. Looking over her shoulder, she stumbled along until finally, strong and familiar arms stopped her. She fought them, trying to get away. It was more habit and instinct, though, than a feeling of being unsafe in that embrace. In fact, she thought to herself as she stilled, she was afraid but knew she was safe. Taking in several deep, tremulous breaths, she was about to look up into the face of her 'captor' when the dream changed again.

This time it was a pleasant dream. She was somehow back at the 80's dance at Neptune High. She was slow-dancing with...wait, who was she slow-dancing with? She kept her head on the shoulder of her date and glanced around to try to eliminate options. There was Duncan, dancing with Meg. Wallace was there with Mac, which seemed odd to her. Weevil was by the punch bowl with Leo. Her brow furrowed and she frowned. Hadn't she been at this dance with Leo the last time? Then she moved slightly to get a peripheral glimpse of the person holding her. When she shifted in his arms, he shifted as well as if gently urging her to look him in the eye and let him know this was all for real. The way they fit together, the way they moved, it was familiar, so so familiar. Her breath caught in her throat before her eyes met his because she knew, she just knew whose dark eyes she was going to meet. The eyes were covered with dark glasses, though. She giggled when she realized he was in his Tom Cruise costume from Risky Business. He slowly smiled down at her while she leaned up on tiptoes to kiss him but he disappeared before their lips met.

She whimpered in her sleep, tossing and turning until the next scene formulated in her mind. Now she was at a concert. Her brow furrowed as she looked around and tried to figure out what concert it was and who she was there with. The second question in her mind was easily answered. Directly to her left was Piz, out-of-sync clapping and cheering at whoever was coming out on the stage. Curiously, she faced the stage and squinted, wishing she had a pair of her binoculars. A dark-haired woman with an interesting fashion sense energetically bounced her way to center-stage. Veronica had to give up and turn to Piz, shouting near his ear, "Who is that?!"

He looked at her as if she had two heads and answered, "You don't recognize her from the cover of Entertainment Weekly?!" His words brought the headline back to her mind and her eyes darted immediately back to the stage. Not bothering with the woman singing, she scanned the wings, trying to find Logan. She had to talk to him. She had to tell him - tell him what? When she caught sight of him, watching from stage right, she was glad for the sound of the concert around her. She was sure that otherwise the entire place would have heard her loudly beating heart. She turned to Piz to tell him she needed to go find Logan, that there'd been some mistake. Somehow, some way, it was no longer Piz standing there. She swallowed hard, fighting back the startled but pleased look when she realized it was Logan there instead. "I need to talk to you," she said. He gave her that intensely hypnotizing gaze of his and only managed to say, "I know," before the scene changed again.

Now they were in a club and the scene was easy to take in. She was seated in the VIP area, to her right was Piz with his left arm around her. On the loveseat to their right were Mac and Wallace, and directly across from her sat Logan and his pop star girlfriend. Veronica frowned as she looked between Piz and Logan. Piz's eyes were only for her. Logan was leaning attentively toward his girlfriend and that annoyed Veronica. She knew she had no right to be jealous but she was. It hit her then what the problem was. She was probably the only person in the world who would consider it an epiphany but that didn't matter. She turned purposefully to Piz and told him in a clear and unmistakable tone, "I'm sorry, Stosh. You deserve better than this. I love you but I'm not in love with you and I never will be."

By then, the others in their group were watching her curiously, including Logan's girlfriend. Logan himself, however, still only had eyes for the brunette beside him. Veronica was sure he'd been paying attention, though. She knew his body language well enough to know that although he looked absorbed in his date, there was every possibility that he was just as intent on finding out what Veronica's next move would be.

She rose and went to him, seating herself on the armrest of the two-person sofa he and the starlet were sitting on together. Gently, she cupped his cheek and chin in her hand, coaxing him to turn and look at her. Veronica saw the burning liquid brown depths of Logan's piercing gaze just a fraction of a second before she caught the outraged glare of the woman he was now facing away from.

Ignoring the other female, Veronica kept her hand tenderly cupping Logan's face, bringing the other to join it. She tilted her forehead forward to meet his. Her eyes closed involuntarily as she murmured the words she'd fought for years to keep from saying: "Logan, I messed up. I thought I could live without you but I can't. I need you. Life without you is no life at all." She took a shaky breath before opening her deep blue eyes to look pleadingly into his dark brown ones, "I love you. Will you please take me back?"

It was the most vulnerable she'd ever felt in all her life and he looked like he was about to respond. The charlatan behind him spoke first, however, and her words were harsh, "You gave him up. You didn't appreciate him when you had him. You mistreated him and abused him. You don't deserve him. He's mine now and I won't let you have him without a fight." Before Veronica knew what had happened, Logan was somehow chained against the wall. The dark-haired woman who had been challenging her was now cackling like a shrew. She stood menacingly several feet in front of him while outrageously twirling a broomstick. She looked like the Wicked Witch of the West, Veronica thought.

Desperately trying to look past the woman to see what Logan would have her do, Veronica frowned in annoyance and frustration. What she saw was a blurry image in the background. She could no longer catch sight of his precious face. She looked back at her friends frantically and they all nodded encouragement to her. Even Piz gave her an approving look and said, "Go on, Veronica. Fight for him. Save him. You're the only one who can." His words brought a final image to her mind, a memory she'd nearly forgotten. The scene was ethereal as it played through her subconsciousness. Her, standing at her locker, trading out books. Logan, tapping her locker lightly and pleading his case. "Help me, Marswankenobi. You're my only hope."

She gasped and her eyes sprang open as she tried to make his haunting image disappear from her mind. She battled the blurry line between her dream world and reality until she shuddered imperceptibly. What in the world was she supposed to do with a dream like that?!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

After his encounter with Veronica, Logan had spent a long time in his office at Casa de Caring just staring at the books. His foot tapped on the floor to the same rhythm he created with his pen on the desk. The numbers on the page were completely jumbled to him. Instead of making any kind of financial sense, they seemed to create various unique versions of spelling out Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls at random angles across the paper.

He was still sitting there, trying to make some sort of sense of the situation he'd found himself in, when there came a brief rap at the door. Without looking up, he called, "Come in," and waited for the person who entered to make their identity known.

"So studious," a sensuous female voice teased.

When Logan looked up, the well-dressed and highly fashionable brunette was sitting on the edge of his desk with one leg crossed over the other. She reached a beautifully manicured finger to lightly trace his jawline as she asked with a smile and a gleam in her eyes, "Are the numbers really that fascinating this month?"

He gave her a closed-off, tight-lipped smile that didn't reach his eyes before saying, "Numbers are never that fascinating." He studied her a few moments and weighed his options before saying in a flat tone, "I saw Veronica."

Immediately, the woman frowned and stood from the desk with Logan rising from his seat right behind her. "Are you kidding me, Logan?! What the hell were you thinking?"

Reaching for her before she had the chance to turn and leave, Logan grabbed her elbow and said with sarcastic, self-deprecating annoyance, "Gee, Carrie, I don't know. Oh wait, I was thinking I was on my way in so I could work on the books. I was thinking there was no way in a million years that Veronica Mars would come to town for a Neptune High reunion. And then, I wasn't thinking anymore." His last words were a bit strained but only someone who knew him to the depths of his soul would recognize it. In other words: only Veronica.

Twisting her arm away from his grasp, Carrie moved back from him angrily before whirling toward him again, snarling indignantly, "Wake Up! That girl had you pussy-whipped in high school! Are you really gonna let her get your testicles in a vice grip again?!"

Logan's jaw clenched and his eyes flashed an ominous warning as he released her arm with more force than he intended. "I'm with you, Carrie. I want to make this work. You want me to be less than honest with you? You want me to lie and tell you that she doesn't still mean something to me? You know I can't do that. I'm trying, though, goddammit," he spun away from her and then back again, his hand going through his hair as a bit of his mask slipped. When he spoke again, his voice was quieter, questioning but not pleading. "Isn't that enough?"

She narrowed her eyes and studied him for a long moment before nodding slowly, saying, "For now."

"Then can we change the subject and talk about your alter-ego being the face of the 'Casa' for publicity purposes?" Logan asked as he moved to take a seat again, looking weary as he did so.

"Sure, Sugar," Carrie purred, sounding much more like her stage persona than the high school gossip Logan first knew her to be. She sat in the office chair across from his desk, crossed her legs again, and rested her elbows on the armrests, folding her hands in front of her, "Now, what can Bonnie De Ville do you for you?"

"Besides being our number one donor?" Logan asked cynically as he seated himself behind his workspace, leaned back in the chair and propped his feet on the desk.

"Yes, of course besides being your number one donor," Carrie responded crisply, a heated warning in her words. She didn't have time for him to play games with her.

Logan's feet came down and his hands came together, elbows propped on the gleaming mahogany in front of him so that between his hands, elbows and the flat surface of the desk a triangle was formed. His dark eyes pierced her annoyed and challenging gaze as he said dramatically, "Casa de Caring would like to offer Bonnie De Ville the exclusive opportunity to be its celebrity spokesperson," he paused for effect before adding, "It would be a win-win situation, Carrie. Your alter ego doesn't mind the spotlight and I'd like nothing more than to avoid it as much as possible. Your name, or Bonnie's rather, inspires the masses. Mine is still smeared with notoriety and murder. Apparently the public couldn't care less whether a person is acquitted or not." His voice turned bitter now as he waxed poetic, his hands moving fluidly with his words as if one would not exist without the other, "Evidently, the son must do penance for the father's sins as well as the transgressions of his own youth for not one but all his natural born days."

Carrie's eyes softened for a split moment before she shrugged demurely, her eyes haughty and her tone careless, "Screw them all. Why do you think I came up with a doppelganger for myself to begin with?"

"Because nobody would listen to a pop star named Carrie Bishop," Logan responded derisively, one side of his mouth turning upward in a sneer as his eyes dared her to deny his words.

"Beside the point," she answered airily, waving a hand dismissively. "Even if my name were Marilyn Monroe or simply Roxanne, I still would have wanted a pseudonym for remaining anonymous when I so chose."

"Whatever you say, Carrie," Logan said with a disbelieving smirk, "The fact remains that Bonnie De Ville is a much more palatable spokesperson for the Casa than Logan Echolls is. What do you say? Are you in or are you out?"

"In," she replied matter-of-factly, "But you knew that before asking. Now," she began as she stood and moved to draw the blinds on the office window, locking the door as well, "Let me ask you, Mr. Echolls," she turned toward him seductively, a twinkle in her dark eyes and a sly 'come hither' look edging her countenance, causing the corner of her luscious lip to curl upward as she sauntered toward him and asked, "Are you in or are you out?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was 5:30am and Veronica was already up and pacing, phone in hand. Every lap or two she'd stop, click her cell to the contacts section, and let her thumb hover over the glaring green letters that spelled LOGAN. Would he be surprised that she had his number? She doubted it. He knew her too well to think she'd be anything but informed of whatever she wished to be informed of and he'd see right through any excuse she came up with for why she wanted to know how to reach him.

She sighed and started pacing again. She didn't know where he lived now but she knew she could find out easily enough. The problem with that idea was the elusive pop star girlfriend. Would she be there with him? She frowned at the thought, various images of him leaving or entering hotel rooms with Kendall passing across her mind's eye. She never wanted to be placed in that situation again. No, she couldn't possibly go see him without an invitation.

Could she call, though? She looked at the time. No. There wasn't a chance in hell he'd be awake and she knew from experience that waking him for a serious discussion was never a good idea. What should she do, then? She had to talk to him, had to see him, and this could most definitely NOT wait. She stopped as she decided on which communication method she should attempt first.

She leaned back against her dresser and hit the envelope by Logan's name rather than the phone. Immediately, she began typing out a text to him that read simply: Can we talk? - V. Taking a deep breath and holding it, she closed her eyes a moment and then rallied her courage to hit send. She watched as the little icon circled to show that it was working. She nearly hit end and chickened out but then it was too late. She exhaled slowly and thought to herself, 'Let the waiting begin.'

On another side of town, in a house right along the beach and very close to the pier, Logan stood near his window, dressed only in his boxers. His hair was mussed with sleep and sex, his hands loosely resting at his hips as he stared out at the shore. It was 5:30am and the sun was beginning to rise but he had barely slept.

He glanced back at the dark-haired beauty in his bed, then back out the window with a troubled and guilt-laden gaze. He was about to go grab his wetsuit and gear to catch a few waves as the new day dawned but the sound of something vibrating from the nightstand on his side of the bed stopped him short. Swiftly and silently, he went to grab the phone. Had a voicemail or text just come through from the night before or was someone else actually just as awake as he was at this ungodly hour?

Seeing it was a text from an unknown number, he opened it to see what it was about. It could have been from any number of people: one of the new staff members at the Casa, a new or future resident even, but somehow he wasn't surprised when he saw it was from none of the above but rather an old flame that was obnoxiously and insistently attempting to rekindle in his soul. Impulsively, he texted in response: 'Meet me at Dog Beach. 7am. See you then.'

Suddenly energized, he left Carrie a note that read: 'Surfing before I talk with Veronica. Bitch at me later.' Once it was left on her bedside table, he silently sprinted from the room and down to the truck to check his gear. After making sure he had everything he'd need, he swung himself into the driver's seat and spun the tires as he squealed back out his driveway and into the early morning traffic on the PCH. Reaching Dog Beach nearly an hour ahead of schedule, he suited up and set out to surf his stress away.

When Veronica received his return text, it was just the beginning of anxiety for her. Could she really do this? Should she? Finally, when she was all done debating, she decided with determination that she must. She showered and dressed with care, ate a hearty breakfast and then casually walked out the door after calling over her shoulder loud enough that she had no doubt that her father heard, "Dad! I'll be down at the beach!"

Her footsteps betrayed her, rushing and skipping before she reprimanded them and forced them to slow. She couldn't look too eager, too interested, she told herself. She needed to play it cool, she thought, and heard herself telling that same thing to Wallace any number of years ago: 'Be cool, Soda Pop.' Her words then had been in regards to an encounter with the infamous Logan Echolls as well. How was it, she wondered, that everything and nothing had changed all at the same time?

Automatically, her eyes went to the waves when she reached the sand. The breeze whipped her hair across her face and she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her pink hoodie jacket as she moved toward the surf and continued to search. She picked him out in no time flat and couldn't have stopped the warm smile that edged her coral lip-glossed mouth if she'd tried. She stood watching him awhile until she was sure he'd seen her and then made her way toward the towels she was certain held his things.

Soon enough, he made his way toward her, ruffling his hair to help it dry and staking his surfboard in the sand. Casually, he flopped down on the towel next to her and gave her a grin. "Hey," he said as he caught his breath.

She turned toward him and was helpless to do anything but grin back, even giving him her famous head tilt as she said in return, "Hey yourself."

There was a pregnant pause between them for several long moments before Veronica finally nodded toward the surfboard and then looked back at him, commenting smoothly, "It's good to see that at least some things don't change."

"And just as good to know that others do," he remarked back as if finishing her sentence. Then he quirked a serious, searching, contemplative stare at her and asked point blank, "Have you changed, Veronica?"

Hearing her name on his lips again caused her heart to flip and miss a beat. Subconsciously, she bit her lower lip and held his gaze before answering, "I hope I have."

They were silent again for awhile, this time looking out at the waves as if the ocean held all the answers to life, love, and everything. Finally, Veronica turned to Logan and said quietly, "I'm sorry, Logan. For everything I put you through. For being a self-righteous bitch and for leaving the way I did."

He searched her eyes, studied her face, took in her sincerity before he responded in a soft baritone of his own, "I forgave you years ago, Veronica," he paused to let the truth of his words sink into her consciousness before he added with the tantalizing ghost of a smile, "It's nice to hear you say, though."

She pursed her lips and gave him a playful glare but said gamely, "I deserved that." To which he replied with a cocky grin, "Yes, you did." And caused her to punch him in the shoulder mirthfully. He took the hit and played it up, pretending she hit a lot harder than she had as he rubbed the shoulder and fell back on the towel groaning as if in pain.

Rolling her eyes at him, she leaned in so she was hovering about eighteen inches from his face, making sure she could both scrutinize his injury and look him in the eye at the same time. Her blue eyes danced with laughter as she said scornfully, "Please, as if that could possibly hurt you after all the other things I've done to ruin your life."

Having her above him like that brought back a rush of memories and emotions that were impossible to suppress. Without thinking, he reached for her as if by reflex and pulled her down for a friendly kiss. When their lips touched, Veronica jerked away as if a jolt of electricity sparked a flame that had lain dormant for far too long.

He let her end the kiss but he didn't allow her to leave his arms. Instead, he nestled her against his frame, settling her head in the crevice between his shoulder and his clavicle. She inhaled deeply and relaxed, bringing her left arm to his torso, her left hand to rest on his chest.

"I've missed you," she said wistfully before trying to adjust her position to see his face as she stated imploringly, "I heard you're with someone."

"I am," he agreed with a facetious nod, "I'm with you."

She chuckled and smacked his chest lightly, "Stop it. I mean other than me," she sobered and added, "I saw the headline when I was in New York."

"Ah, the tabloids," Logan mocked with chagrin, "Did they at least shoot my good side for a change?"

"Actually, they didn't have a picture of you at all," Veronica commented with a smile, "Apparently you don't warrant a close-up anymore, but your girlfriend does. A pop star, huh?" she asked, leaving it a rather open-ended question.

"Surprisingly, yes," Logan answered, adjusting his head to try to look at her as he said, "Bonnie De Ville, a.k.a Carrie Bishop." He held his breath and waited, knowing the name would cause a reaction.

He was not disappointed. Veronica pushed up on one elbow to look down at him incredulously, blurting out, "Does that mean that she's changed as much as you have?!"

The fact that her first words were those rather than something entirely different and much less flattering made Logan chuckle with relief. He grinned and answered with a non-committal, "Maybe." Then he explained, "She heard about Casa de Caring and approached me about helping out. It wouldn't be off the ground now if it weren't for her. Hoping she'll be 'The Face of Caring'," he said in an overly enthusiastic commercial-like tone.

"I'm impressed," Veronica said, sounding only slightly sardonic and mostly sincere before she pushed herself up on an elbow again to look down into the endless liquid brown depths of his fabulous eyes, "Tell me more about this Casa."

"Well," he began, "I needed a purpose and I found one. The Casa was an idea that hit me while I was surfing. Dick had made some offhanded Dick remark about 'Casa de Killer' and it nagged at me. I couldn't shake it. So I did what I always do when I need time to think. I came out to surf. By the time I was ready to hit the shore, I had the outline worked over in my head."

"So how's it work?" Veronica asked curiously, now lounging with her arms propping her on his chest so she could watch his face as he talked.

"A lot of that is still getting worked out," Logan explained with a smirk, "Right now, we're limited because not many people know about us. Mac's been helping me design a brochure. Dick and Wallace are trying to convince me to go personally to the local schools and offer to speak about the program and my experience but I don't know. I'd rather have Carrie be our spokesperson, keep me in the background."

Veronica looked down at him thoughtfully and said, "You know, you could be a motivational speaker at the schools without giving examples, or at least without saying that any of the examples are you or I."

Logan looked sheepish and vulnerable as he gave her a crooked half-smile, "You always could see right through me, couldn't you, Mars?"

Grinning down at him as she ruffled his hair fondly, she said, "Right back at you, Echolls," and this time it was Veronica who dropped her lips lightly to his before quickly sitting up and rolling away from him. "Time to head back to our regularly scheduled programming, I'm afraid," she quipped as she reached a hand down to help him up.

He ignored the hand as far as getting up was concerned but took it in his and gave it a squeeze before grabbing his things. "Thanks for texting me, Veronica. It's nice to know you've still got my number," he smirked, waggling his brows at her to belie his double meaning.

She laughed and shook her head, "It's nice to know that you still come a'runnin' when I call," she jeered back before changing it haughtily, "Excuse me, when I text." She coughed comically to clear her throat before saying with a gleam in her eye and the edges of her mouth twitching in a smile, "Oh yeah, you're welcome," she added as she ambled off, making a show of her lack of concern with speed.

Logan watched her go, chuckling softly as he shook his head and let out a low whistle of appreciation as his gaze narrowed in on her backside. "Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave," he murmured in admiration before dumping his gear in the truck, jumping in, and spinning the wheels out as he headed for home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"You let her get to you, didn't you?" Carrie asked when he returned from the beach. Her tone was knowing and accusatory, her hazel eyes glaring at him as she sat sipping coffee at the kitchen table where she'd been waiting for him.

"She can be four thousand miles away and not speak to me for a decade and still get to me," Logan responded dryly. There was only a hint of the irritation he felt at her question in his tone.

"And yet you put yourself in the position of being vulnerable to her again," Carrie pointed out. Shaking her head, she scolded him mildly, "Nice, Echolls. Really nice. You trying to recapture the market on that 'tortured soul' act you used to have perfected?"

His eyes flashed and his hands clenched into fists. His knuckles turned white in his attempt to keep himself from sweeping something off the table just to listen to it crash to the floor in a million pieces. That was how he felt: like a million pieces shattered to the floor, put together haphazardly with Elmer's glue, then broken again. Yet somehow he still maintained the tentative hope of being restored, this time with care. He knew what a tenuous position he'd put himself in but he didn't care. It was his life, after all. Then he remembered: his life had meaning now, a purpose. He couldn't risk consequences for himself without repercussions for others.

He very purposely controlled his breathing and opened his hands forcibly. Gripping the side of the table, he leaned down to look Carrie in the eye. There was a look of warning in his own dark eyes as he said in a quietly ominous tone, "You're not helping."

"Helping?" Carrie laughed sharply, "How can I help when you refuse to help yourself?" she demanded. Her dark brows raised pointedly as she gave him a sharp, no-nonsense stare.

He exhaled loudly, pushing himself away from the table to spin on his heel. As he came back around to face her again, his hands shoved through his hair and troubled eyes met hers. "I know," he admitted almost inaudibly.

Standing, her cerulean blue silk robe pooled around her as she moved. Carrie looked at him invitingly and taunted, "You want my help? Let me help you forget about her. That's the best I can do."

Grateful for what she was offering but knowing it would do no good, Logan moved to kiss her tenderly. Giving her a crooked smile as he pushed a tendril of her dark hair behind her ear, he said sadly, "I wish that would work." He stepped back and said apologetically, "I think this is something I'm going to have to figure out on my own."

She stepped forward, touching his cheek with the palm of her hand. Her lips pursed as she searched his eyes before saying, "You know where to find me when you finally decide." She kissed his cheek and added, "Just don't wait too long." Then she headed up the stairs to shower and change, leaving him to his own thoughts.

Back in New York, Piz had been tying up some loose ends with his radio station before heading to 'the other coast' for Veronica's high school reunion. He was just packing up and preparing to leave the office when he got a call he'd been expecting long before now.

"Hey, baby, what's shakin'?" he answered with a lame attempt at humor as he stuffed a few more files in his messenger bag to take with him.

"Not my ass, that's for sure," came her quirky response. Almost immediately, Veronica got down to business, saying hurriedly, "We need to talk. You got a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" he asked with some concern as he paused what he was doing to listen to what she had to say.

"It's about Logan," she warned hesitantly.

Piz was all ears now, a feeling of trepidation and inevitability forming a huge pit in his stomach as he said cautiously, "Go on."

"I ran into him yesterday and met up with him this morning," Veronica began. Then she added in a rush to try to reassure him, "Nothing happened, or next to nothing anyway. It was just...nostalgia...mostly..." she said awkwardly. Feeling as if she were trying to explain away some huge betrayal, she offered loyally, "I'll totally stay away from him for the rest of my visit if you want."

Silence met her on the other end of the line. Piz had known that something like this would, in all probability, occur at some point during her time there. He just hadn't quite prepared himself for how much it would hurt.

"Stosh?" she prompted with care.

"Sorry," he responded, his moment of reflection broken by the sound of her voice saying his name. He shook himself mentally and began to emotionally brace himself for what he was about to say next. "No, no. No need to do that. I trust you, Veronica. And believe it or not, from everything I've heard he's been up to recently, I trust him, too. So if you say it was nothing, it was nothing." He paused for a moment before adding, "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Veronica asked, listening intently on the other end of the line, a hint of anxiety in her tone.

"If I'm not your first choice, end it with me," he said into the phone with pained resolve. She started to protest but he wouldn't let her. "No, Veronica, I'm serious. I deserve better than to be someone's consolation prize. So if you find out that's what I am to you, do me the favor of letting me go. I mean, it's not like we couldn't still be friends," he threw in lightly with more than a smidge of self-recrimination in his tone.

It took a long time for Veronica to answer. There was no way she was going to let him hear the tremor in her voice as she fought the tears that threatened to fall. Finally, in a raw tone filled with emotion, she agreed with a nod that she knew he couldn't see, "Alright, Piz. I refuse to make a decision now but if I come to any conclusions, I'll let you know. But no matter what, you better mean that about staying friends! I don't have any that I can afford to lose."

"Mars," Piz began affectionately even as he felt the foreshadowed pang of loss, "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was 4:35pm on September 10th. The reunion was less than three hours away. Piz had flown in the night before. Wallace, Mac, and Veronica had picked him up at the airport. None of them, including the jet-lagged Piz, wanted to sit around and try to make small talk or keep each other awake. Instead, they'd jumped in Wallace's Camaro and headed over to check out Dick's new club, The 09ER.

Casing the joint in advance for safe places to land had sounded like a good idea at the time. When they arrived, though, they found pretty quickly that security was relative when the owner of the club was running rampant in full-blown party mode with no intention or sign of slowing.

"Dudes!" Dick called when he saw them from where he was working the bar. He sauntered toward them with his arms spread in a welcoming manner, seeming to signal that all the awesome around them somehow belonged to him, "Mi Club es su Club," he said. Then he nodded as if in approval of their presence while they all stood there awkwardly. "So, how's it hangin'?" he asked.

"Jury's out on my behalf," Veronica spoke up quickly before adding in a biting tone, "But my guess on your part is short, shriveled, and always to the left. Am I right?"

Dick smiled and nodded for a moment while Wallace, Piz, and Mac alternated between giggles and groans as they covered their faces as if they couldn't believe she'd really just said that. Mentally, Veronica counted down as she watched Dick's blank expression, '5, 4, 3...' Slowly, it went from clueless to understanding, '2, 1.'

"Hey!" he scowled finally, "Don't be pickin' on the Dickster's dick, Ronnie! You might be lonely some day and need a favor."

"Not on your life, Dick," Veronica responded smugly, a triumphant gleam in her sapphire eyes.

In spite of her insult to his manhood, Dick had shown the four to the VIP area and offered a round of drinks on the house.

It had taken most of the morning to waylay their hangovers. Then the girls had spent the afternoon shopping while the guys hit the basketball court before going to pick up their suits. Now the girls were in one bedroom getting ready while the guys hung out in the living room watching sports, already in their button downs and ties.

"What do you think?" Mac asked as she turned toward Veronica after having inspected herself in the mirror. She was wearing the proverbial little black dress, hem just two inches above her knees, with classic black nylons and four inch Mary Jane pumps.

Veronica looked her over critically before saying approvingly, "You, Ms. Mackenzie, are going to knock 'em dead." She then took in her own image in the mirror before saying, "I, on the other hand, look like I should be accompanying a corpse to the morgue."

"You do not," Mac scoffed, coming toward Veronica to adjust the shoulders on her jacket and give her a once over as well. "Hmm...maybe it is too much black," she said before asking, "What made you decide on the pantsuit? I mean, nothing against the silk top and black velvet pants combo buuuut...were you going for a 'hands off, I'm a professional' approach?"

"I think I've been living in New York too long," Veronica commented as she frowned at her reflection distastefully. She contemplated all the other possibilities she had in her closet but realistically, none of those were any better.

In spite of Mac's warning, Veronica had refused to buy anything when they'd been out perusing the boutiques. She may be be a lawyer now, she'd said, but she still knew how to rock an outlet mall and swore she could make what she'd brought with her work for the reunion. Now she realized that Mac's assessment was accurate: she did, indeed, look like a professional but her threads didn't exactly scream 'Party Down.'

"Too late now," Veronica said decidedly, "I guess it'll be your night to shine, Q. Better take advantage of Bond being your wingman for a change."

Mac laughed and shook her head, teasing lightly, "And what will I do when I lose you to the love of your life?"

"Pshaw," Veronica dismissed the words with a mocking wave of her hand, "Piz won't have any problem with me acting as your sidekick for a change."

"Right, because Piz is the love of your life," Mac returned with a supercilious laugh. When Veronica gave her a blank stare as if she had no clue what Mac was talking about, Mac rolled her eyes and giggled, saying, "Come on, Veronica. Seriously? You stay away for nine years out of mere hatred for our town? I don't buy it for a second."

"What in the world are you talking about, Mac? You know as well as I do that from the moment Lilly died, my life's mission has been to escape Neptune!" Veronica protested.

"And yet, you spent your freshman year on a full ride at Hearst," Mac pointed out knowingly, "Right here in Neptune. Why is that, Ms. Mars? Hmmm? And don't tell me that it was because of the money cause I won't buy that, either."

Getting uncomfortable now, Veronica shifted from one foot to the other, refusing to look Mac in the eye as she mumbled grudgingly, "No...me going to Hearst had very little to do with the money."

"Exactly," Mac said with satisfaction before adding, "And if I recall, you and a certain someone tried this whole dating other people thing before, at Hearst. It didn't work then and it's not working now."

"What do you mean it's not working now?" Veronica demanded, small fists now planted firmly on her hips as she looked sternly at Mac and defended herself to the best of her ability. "Piz and I have been together for six months. Long enough for things to be serious but not long enough for him to get any silly ideas about getting engaged. That sounds pretty fan-freaking-tastic to me!"

"Veronica, do you even hear yourself right now?" Mac asked incredulously as she looked back toward the mirror and began putting a minimal amount of makeup on. "What would happen if Piz did decide to propose, huh? What would you do, then?"

"I'd say no, of course!" Veronica blurted without thinking, then stopped with eyes wide and mouth dropped open, realizing what she'd just said.

"Of course," Mac repeated smugly before hitting her point home, "And, I suppose, there's no one on the face of the planet that you'd say yes to, right? Because you're Veronica Mars, jaded cynic, who's going to be a spinster and never get married. Or has something, perhaps someone, changed that lifelong goal over time?"

"I don't know," Veronica answered quietly, dropping to a seat on the bed. She got a faraway look in her hazy blue eyes as she contemplated Mac's question. It wasn't something she'd thought about in ages. Thinking about it now, though, she knew the answer. Slowly, her eyes met Mac's and there was a new softness, a new understanding in them that hadn't been there before. Still, she looked unsure and even conflicted as she bit her lower lip and nodded with a shrug. "Yeah...things have changed...I think."

A broad grin that brought out her dimples lit Mac's face. Then, like a small child who'd just heard she was going to Disney World, she bounced excitedly, squealed, and clapped her hands. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she cried triumphantly.

Veronica laughed self-consciously, reaching an arm to keep her friend from getting too out of control. "That doesn't really mean anything, Mac. I mean, I've seen him all of twice in nine years. Just because something might be possible doesn't mean it's probable. Especially with our track record," she reminded.

Mac pursed her lips and wrinkled her brow in displeasure but didn't try to contradict anything her friend said. She debated several arguments in her head before saying, "Fine. Just don't rule it out, ok? Between the 'Grade Your Ass' website and designing the brochures for Casa de Caring, I've kinda gotten to know him a bit. He deserves to be happy. And so do you."

"Thanks, Mac," Veronica said sincerely if awkwardly, giving her friend a hug as she blinked away tears that were causing her to be misty-eyed. When she stepped back, she was all business again. Clearing her throat, she said with a motion of her head toward the door, "Alright, enough of that. Let's hit the road, Jack."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The setup at the club for the reunion was a bit different than it had been the night before. A check-in table was set up in the large lobby, not allowing anyone upstairs to the main party room without acknowledging their attendance and picking up a name tag.

Unfortunately for Veronica, her high school arch nemesis was manning the table along with two unknowns. As soon as Madison Sinclair caught sight of Veronica, all hopes that the former head cheerleader had grown and matured over time were dashed.

"Who invited you, Veronica Mars?" Madison spat at her venomously, then her eye caught sight of Piz to Veronica's right and she tilted her head, adding coyly, "And who is this handsome man? Surely he isn't here with you, Veronica."

Veronica's eyes hardened and her tongue turned tart. She tossed her long blonde hair back over her shoulder before saying smartly, "Actually, Madison, I believe it was you who invited me. Unless that was one of your lackeys making a judgment call on your behalf. Oops! Their bad," her hand came up to cover her mouth in mock horror before she continued, "And yes, he is with me. He's my plus one, also permitted according to the invitation I received." Then she turned to Piz and motioned with her left hand as if presenting Madison for introduction, "Piz, meet Madison Sinclair. She peaked in high school and apparently still has nothing better to do than be a bossy bitch."

Veronica snatched her name tag off the table while Madison sat with her mouth gaping. The others in her party followed suit, leaving those behind them in line to whisper loudly in their wake: "Who was that?!" "That was Veronica Mars." "You mean, she really existed?! I thought she was a myth!" "More like a legend, Dude." "I'll say! A legendary badass!"

Smirking in satisfaction as they reached the top of the stairs, Veronica couldn't help thinking to herself, 'Ah, my reputation has held up well, I see.'

Right behind her, Piz spoke sardonically into her ear in what could only be considered a stage whisper, "I take it you weren't exactly Miss Popular in high school."

Wallace overheard as he, too, reached the top of the stairs. "That's the understatement of the year," he said. Piz just stared at him as if he needed further explanation. Veronica herself refused to comment so Wallace shrugged, "Everyone needed Veronica but nobody liked her. They were scared of her mostly. Which was just how she wanted it."

Piz turned back to make a comment to Veronica but noticed her looking downward toward the dance floor and meticulously arranged seating areas. Mac stood beside her, glancing with interest between Veronica's determined face and the focus of her concentration. Piz vaguely wondered when Mac had joined them at the top of the stairs but decided it didn't matter.

He came up beside Veronica while Wallace moved to Mac's other side. Trying to follow her gaze for a few moments, Piz then turned so she could hear him better over the noise before he asked, "What are we looking for?"

"Anyone who doesn't hate me," Veronica responded caustically, even though it wasn't entirely the truth. Someone familiar caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, though, and distracted her from continuing to look for her primary target. She motioned toward one of the 'conversation couches' off to their right side and looked expectantly toward Wallace and Mac. With a glimmer of excitement in her eyes, she asked, "Hey! Is that Weevil?!"

Her companions looked down on the crowd in the general direction that she'd been gesturing and slowly nodded, first one and then the other. "Yeah," Wallace said with distaste, "That's biker boy himself. Never woulda guessed that he'd show up here!"

"Biker boy?" Piz repeated loudly in the form of a question to make sure he was heard.

"Weevil was the head of the motorcycle gang," Mac explained matter-of-factly.

"Motorcycle gang?!" Piz asked incredulously.

Veronica patted him on the arm sympathetically and added, "Yes. The motorcycle gang who was constantly at war with the 09ers - the entitled trust fund brats - both of whom had a penchant for putting me in between them."

Taking this in, Piz realized he really didn't know much of anything about Veronica or her life before he met her. He studied her with awe and some trepidation as a fight broke out between two former jocks somewhere below. "We really are on a hellmouth," he said in a daze, unable to take his eyes from the train wreck before him.

Nodding briefly at Piz before turning to hear what Mac was saying, Veronica felt sure she'd missed something. What she managed to catch, though, was something along the lines of:"A reference to the Buffy-verse. I'm amazed."

Turning back to see if Weevil was still where he'd been, Veronica moved toward the stairs leading downward and said, "Come on!"

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the guys went to get them some drinks and Mac accompanied Veronica over to greet Weevil. First, however, they ran into their old buddy, Dick.

"Oh, hey!" He called as he strode toward them, "Look who it is! Most likely to blog and class buzzkill!"

Immediately, Veronica volleyed back with, "You are just who I was looking for! Most likely to know where I can find the bar?"

Unexpectedly, Dick thrust his pelvis, making a random sound effect at the same time. He pulled a tiny decanter from his belt and offered it to both women with a self-satisfied grin.

When it was motioned in her direction, Veronica shook her head and wrinkled her nose, saying, "Gross." This was promptly followed by Mac saying a definitive, "No," when it was offered to her.

Dick shrugged, uncaring, and took a swig. As he put the lid back on and replaced the flask at the buckle of his belt he said, "Fine. More for me." Then some drunken women on the dance floor caught his eye and he gave Mac and Veronica a nod and lascivious wink before moving away.

Veronica rolled her eyes and faked a tremor up her spine that left her pretending like she was going to throw up. Mac giggled and shook her head, catching sight of Logan sitting off to the left with Carrie, thankfully out of Veronica's peripheral view. Tugging on Veronica's elbow, Mac said loudly, "Come on, let's go find Weevil." Veronica nodded and the two moved off toward the right where they'd been headed before Dick had stopped them.

When they reached Weevil, he was sitting down, talking with a woman beside him. He saw Veronica approach and whispered something in the beautiful woman's ear before standing to greet the petite blonde with a hug.

"Weevs!" she exclaimed, embracing him warmly, "Staying out of trouble, I hope?"

"Shhh!" he warned, looking a little embarrassed as he stepped back from the friendly squeeze and explained, "For now, but I don't want to get in trouble with my wife!"

"Your wife?!" Veronica clamored in disbelief even as he nodded and showed her the ring on his left hand. "You're kidding me! When did that happen?!"

"Awhile ago, V," Weevil returned with an almost shy but proud light in his dark eyes. Then he chided delicately, "A fact you woulda known if you'd left a forwarding address."

Feeling bad, Veronica gave him a look of shame and remorse. "Well, can I at least meet her now?" she asked.

He reached behind him and the woman he'd been speaking to took his hand and stood to join him. She reached a hand to the two women and gave them each a warm smile. "Nice to meet you both. Especially you, Veronica. Eli has spoken of you so highly. I'm Liliana. Eli's wife."

Mac took the outstretched hand first, mumbling her polite niceties. Then Veronica shook the delicate and finely manicured hand and said, "Clearly, Eli has done well for himself."

Liliana smiled and Weevil grinned proudly. Veronica couldn't help herself, though. She had to throw in a jab or a barb somehow. Woefully, she shook her head and said sadly, "I guess that means no more being rescued on the back of your bike, huh?"

Weevil's head snapped up, his eyes popped open and he whipped around with a look of horror to see Liliana's response to the wisecrack about his past. Fortunately for him, Liliana was good-natured and intuitive enough to recognize she had no need to be jealous or possessive with Veronica Mars. She chuckled and winked at Veronica, squeezing Weevil's hand as she said, "No. The back of his bike is mine now. You'll have to find another mode of transportation or avoid needing to be rescued."

Admiration gleamed in Veronica's azure-colored eyes, a satisfied smile on her lips as she nodded and said, "Not a problem. Glad he found such a catch!"

Having noted that Veronica's left ring finger was bare, Liliana spoke earnestly, "I will hope you find the same."

Giving a polite smile to Liliana in response before sharing a meaningful look with Weevil, Veronica said, "It was good seeing you again, Eli, and nice meeting you Liliana. We'd better go catch up with our dates."

They had barely turned to move away when Veronica's mouth opened to make a smartassed remark. Her mouth closed again when her eye caught sight of someone familiar across the room. When she realized that dark, soul-searching eyes were staring back at her, her heart started beating rapidly. She stopped in her tracks without realizing it and didn't move until something, or someone, caused him to break their gaze. Veronica's eyes followed his and her heart sank when she realized he was here with a date.

'Of course he's here with a date, you idiot,' Veronica chided herself as she quickly detoured Mac and herself toward the bar. 'He has a girlfriend, remember?'

Upon reaching the bar, they found the guys and Veronica grabbed a glass of wine from one of them, downing it quickly before reaching for another. She was about to down it as well when she heard Wallace's concerned voice in her ear, "Careful, V. Remember, these are still the people who drugged your drink back in the day. You may want to stay sober to make sure you can deal with 'em."

Frowning, Veronica deliberately placed the wine glass back on the bar and forced herself to withdraw her hand slowly. "Fine," she whispered back to him bitterly, "But when we get outta here, I'm gonna need a drink!"

From behind her, she heard another familiar voice, one that has always grated on her nerves. "Veronica Mars, I didn't expect to see you here," said Gia as she sized up the tiny blonde, obviously wondering if anything had changed.

"Hi, Gia," Veronica said with resignation after she turned around to face the taller, dark-haired woman.

Gia was about to say something more when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned and saw someone who caused her to shut her mouth. "Excuse me," said an unmistakable voice in an overly polite tone, "Do you think I could make it past you to the bar? Thanks. That would be a really big help."

Veronica could barely breathe when he approached and she missed completely when Gia rolled her eyes and stalked away.

"Hey!" greeted Piz, moving from where he'd stood on the other side of Wallace until he stood diagonal to Veronica and next to Logan.

"Hey," returned Logan, his eyes only for Veronica as he ignored Piz almost completely.

"Hey," she said, drawn in by his magnetic gaze, "I saw you with your date," she commented to Logan casually.

"Yeah," Logan agreed, meeting obvious statement with obvious statement, "I saw you with yours."

At that point, Piz looked like he was about to interject but Wallace touched him on the shoulder and shook his head. "Let it go, man. Just let it go."

Unable to take the puppy dog look on Piz's face, Mac took pity on him and asked, "Piznarski, you wanna dance?"

He hesitated a moment, glancing back at Veronica before turning to Mac with a nod, "Yeah, sure." She took his hand and he followed her out onto the dance floor.

Once Piz was no longer trying to interrupt them, Veronica asked offhandedly, "So, did you come over to get some drinks?"

"No," Logan responded with a bit of a smirk, as if he was in on some inside joke that she didn't know about. "I don't drink anymore," he stated and waited for her reaction.

"Right, and you don't drink any less, either," Veronica provided the punchline with dry sarcasm that in times past would have been typical of them. This time, though, he shook his head. His eyes were clear with a hint of pride in them as the corners of his lips twitched with a smile.

"Your deductive skills have deteriorated greatly, Mars," he teased, "Maybe it's a good thing you gave up on that Nancy Drew stuff."

Ignoring his quip, she feigned disbelief as she lifted her right hand to her heart and said in her best southern drawl, "What is this? I do declare! Logan Echolls has voluntarily hit a dry gulch?"

Logan chuckled, his dark eyes gleaming at her as he said, "Not exactly voluntarily. Another time, maybe. I'll tell you what happened if you don't already know."

His words were a challenge to her and she immediately determined that whatever had happened to cause the change, she needed to find out. Then something struck her. Did he really think she would have been keeping that close of an eye on him for all these years? Had he been hoping that was what she would do?

She suddenly found herself speechless and searching his eyes. What she saw there made her change her mind about going digging and instead caused her to say, "I don't know, but I'd like to."

Now it was his turn to recognize the change and study her face carefully. Finally, he gave a slow nod and a crooked half-smile, unable to keep the backs of his fingers from lightly brushing along her jawline as he said confidently, "You will."

He would have said more but at that moment, a shot rang out. Veronica immediately jumped to the floor to take cover and Logan threw himself over her to shield her. People began shouting and scurrying around like crazy as the fire alarm and sprinklers went off, soaking everyone.

There were no more shots, however, so Logan sprang up and looked around, trying to assess the situation. He saw a bunch of people fighting, all trying to capture the gun from a ridiculously drunk party-goer. He helped Veronica to her feet as Piz, Wallace, Dick, and Weevil joined them.

Turning to Mac when she made her way over, Logan directed, "Go out the back and take the stairs. We'll get this under control and meet you at the sidewalk along the side of the building."

Mac nodded and didn't give Veronica a chance to protest. She dragged the blonde along behind her until Veronica finally shouted in annoyance, "I can do this myself, thank you!"

As they raced down the stairs, they nearly ran into a very drunk Mr. Clemmons. In passing him, Veronica couldn't help but call out, "Hey, Mr. Clemmons! Miss me yet?" to which he responded with not even a slur, "It's been ten years of peace and quiet, Veronica."

Meanwhile, back in the main lounge area, the five amigos stood checkered in front of the bar. They were dripping wet as they gave each other a purposeful look before raising their eyes and their hands heavenward as if thanking the gods for a soaking rain. Then, as if on cue, Logan signaled and they all dramatically lowered their arms and marched forward into battle, kicking asses and taking names as they moved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Outside, Veronica nearly ran into Madison. Madison was soaking wet and looked like a drowned rat or a poodle just out of its bath. Obviously, she was also drunk off her ass. She approached Veronica menacingly with a swaying swagger and said as if she thought that Veronica was somehow responsible for everything that had happened inside, "You must be soooo proud."

Annoyed and not willing to take the kind of bullshit that Madison was sure to continue dishing out, Veronica said with authority, "I'd stop there."

Madison scoffed and said with mock fear as she dared move closer to Veronica in as threatening a manner as she could muster, "What are you gonna do? Use your stun gun on me? Hasn't that gotten a bit old?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Veronica threw a right hook at Madison, hitting her square in the jaw. Taken by surprise, Madison was effectively knocked back as Veronica snarled in her general direction, "Original enough for ya?!"

She began to move away at a fast clip when she saw Logan pull up alongside her in his convertible, calling out anxiously, "Get in!"

Moving to the front passenger's door, Veronica couldn't help but throw out sarcastically, "What, do I look like a hooker now?"

"Not in a million years," Logan responded with a grin. It was strained, though, as he repeated urgently, "Now get in!"

Finally following his instruction, he squealed the tires as soon as her door was closed. In no time, he'd proven that his fabulously sleek piece of fine Italian machinery could burn from 0 to 60 in exactly 4.5 seconds flat. Veronica hastened to get her seat-belt on, something she realized Logan had done prior to picking her up.

As she looked over at him, she asked, "So what happened? Where are the others?"

Glancing at her but keeping his eyes on the road to the best of his ability, Logan said vaguely, "There were some loose ends to tidy up. They're taking care of a few things, talking to the sheriff's department, and then getting out of there."

Her brow furrowed in confusion before she asked, ""Then why are you here with me instead of there with them?" Then she added as an afterthought that she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to, "And where's Carrie?"

"People were injured, Veronica," Logan explained intently, bracing himself for the backlash from her that he was sure would follow. When she didn't respond, he hazarded another glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was incredulous and expecting an explanation. He obliged by adding, "If it were just my reputation at play here, I'd be more than happy to stick around and wipe the floors with those guys before tossing them in a dumpster. Problem is, I'm apparently supposed to be a respectable role model now," he smirked, "Go figure, huh?"

He glanced at her and she glanced at him. The immense magnetic pull between them would likely have kept them locked in each other's gaze indefinitely if it weren't for the fact that Logan had to tear his eyes away to look back at the road. When he broke their stare, she turned to peer out the window in order to hide the tiny smile that played on her moist lips.

Then she remembered. He hadn't answered her other question. She looked back at him and asked again in a cautious tone that they both knew was guarded, "Where's Carrie?"

This time, eyeing her in the rear-view mirror again, he answered casually as if his words held little import, "She left before I met you up at the bar."

Veronica forgot to breathe. Her expressive blue eyes flashed a million emotions in succession before she managed to pull it together enough to ask another question. Everything about her showed her vulnerability as she asked tentatively, "Why'd she leave?"

The look he gave her said it all. Finding a safe spot to pull off on the shoulder, he turned to her. Releasing the steering wheel to drape one arm along the driver's side open window and the other along the back of Veronica's seat, he allowed himself to be mesmerized by her. His voice was quiet and his eyes were searching when he said, "I think you know why."

She inhaled sharply and swallowed hard, unable to control her reaction. Biting her lower lip, her throat suddenly felt very dry. She forced her heart to slow to at least a semi-normal rate before she whispered a singular statement, not a doubt in her mind that it was accurate: "Me."

His hand came down from the back of her headrest so that the backs of his fingers could glide along her jawline. He gave her an intent little smile as he said, "I've missed you."

Her eyes fluttered closed at his feather-like touch. Her voice was breathy with both need and desire as she admitted softly, "I've missed you, too."

Leaning over slowly, his liquid brown eyes lit with anticipation and a desire that matched her own. His fingers spread open to gently cup the side of her face as his lips brushed hers causing a shot of electricity to spark between them. Her hand moved to the back of his neck, drawing him closer as she deepened the kiss.

The experience reminded them both of the same night so long ago. Outside the Echolls mansion their junior year of high school, they had stood beside his jackass yellow XTerra reminiscing about Lilly. His ex-girlfriend, her best friend. The lusty and vivacious teen vixen whose death had rocked both their worlds and ultimately began the sequence of events that had brought them together.

The memories flooding through both their subconscious' caused them to break the kiss even though his face, his lips remained inches from hers. He gently fingered a strand of her honey-blonde hair and chuckled deeply, a look of wonder and awe in his dark gaze. Quietly, he repeated a phrase that she had used on that second most fateful night oh so long ago: "What are we doing?"

Knowing exactly what he was talking about since she'd been thinking the same thing, she replied with a look in her clear blue eyes that mirrored his own, "I have no idea."

His lips found hers once more and this time they lingered in the moment as tongues tangled and lips caressed, savoring each and every sensation. Finally, it was her turn to break away with a husky chuckle. Her eyes pierced his, seeing to the depths of his soul as she said, "We should talk about this."

He kissed her again, short and chaste compared to the last two but still with a world full of promise. He rested his forehead against hers and nodded, agreeing with her. "We should," he said before reluctantly leaning back into his own seat. His right arm going back behind her headrest again before he asked, "So where should we start?"

"How about at the beginning?" Veronica suggested, "After I ran away from you."

Logan gave a short, self-deprecating laugh before giving her a pointed look. "I reacted pretty much how you'd expect, Veronica."

She gave him a guilt-laden stare but waited for him to go on.

"Me plus emotional turmoil equals self-destructive psychotic jackass, remember?" He stated in a clear and purposeful tone that caused her to squirm uncomfortably.

"I remember," she said softly, ashamed as she looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

He took pity on her and traced her jaw with his left index finger to get her to look at him again. "Hey," he said quietly as blue eyes met brown, "You needed to do it. I get that now. At the time, though, your disappearance was the catalyst for me losing the last tiny thread of sanity I had left."

Veronica reached a small hand to touch his knee, a look of sadness and regret in her deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry my boneheadedness caused you so much pain..."

Leaning toward her, Logan touched his lips tenderly to her forehead. "I'm sorry for being such a needy jackass."

Pulling back so she could smile into his eyes, she asked him with a searching and inquisitive look, "What made you change?"

Pausing, he studied her face for a few moments, wondering how she would react, before saying calmly, "I learned that you can only play the 'poor little rich boy with a death wish' for so long before one of your death-defying stunts tries to take you down."

Eyes wide and full of anguish, Veronica couldn't help herself when she cried, "What the hell did you do, Logan?!"

Sheepishly, he shrugged a shoulder and gave her a crooked half-smile and said, "I downed a bottle of Jack chased by a few tequila shots. Then I decided to see how fast I could push my Land Rover down the PCH."

Veronica gasped, her hand squeezing his knee without thought, terror in her bright blue depths.

"Hit a curve going 110," he continued, "Didn't think the Rover would flip like that. Thankfully, I flipped into the hills and not off a cliff. Was teetering on the edge for a while, though. Must have blacked out at some point cause the next thing I knew, I was being airlifted to Mount Sinai."

"How did I not know any of this?!" Veronica breathed, more asking herself than anything else.

"I don't know," Logan answered with compassion in his tone, "I was in the hospital for four months recovering. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't hope you'd find out and I'd wake up to see you by my side."

She wanted to ask why he hadn't called. Why Wallace, Mac, or even Dick hadn't let her know. But the answer was simple. She'd left him and he'd always respected her choices, even when he knew they were wrong.

"I almost lost you and I didn't even know it," Veronica whispered, again talking to herself in a tone of shock, fear, and incredulity.

Her words warmed him but tied a knot in the pit of his stomach as well. He'd always want her. He had no doubt about that. But could he afford to need her again? The answer to that question he wasn't so sure of.

"I've barely changed at all," Veronica reflected softly, looking off down the empty highway, then back to him. "I didn't want to come. I told Wallace not to let me be alone with you," she admitted, causing him to chuckle lightly. "I even had this elaborate plan all laid out for how to avoid you the rest of my trip after I saw you outside Casa de Caring."

"What made you change your mind?" Logan asked curiously, his eyes never leaving her face.

"A dream," she answered shamefacedly, "Or rather, a dream that was likely brought on by consecutive conversations between me and Wallace and then me and my dad."

A spark of humor filled his dark eyes as he said mockingly, "Ah yes. The dreams that are really your subconscious trying to work things out while you sleep when you won't allow yourself to work through them while you're awake."

"Yes," Veronica pursed her twitching lips and narrowed her gleaming eyes at him, "One of those dreams." Then she continued, "Anyway, I was all ready to run again. Go back to New York, back to Piz and leave you alone with Carrie. Then that dream...When I woke up, I knew I had to talk to you. I couldn't leave like I did before. But I don't know what I'm doing now, either," she admitted.

"Neither do I," Logan's humor-filled eyes held hers intently as he quirked another half-smile at her.

"I still have my life in New York," she stated earnestly. "You have Carrie. I have Piz. What are we doing here?" she gave a nervous chuckle.

"We're being grown-ups," Logan said, his own chuckle much more reassuring than apprehensive. In fact, this was the calmest she'd seen him, ever. He touched the tip of her nose affectionately with his index finger and added, "We're figuring things out before we make life-altering decisions. Isn't that the way responsibility is supposed to work?"

Veronica's tinkling laugh was one of surprise. She shook her head in amazement as she said, "Logan Echolls! When did you become the responsible one between us?!"

"When you weren't looking!" he quipped back with a full-on grin now.

She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder lightly, unable to keep herself from beaming back at him. "I deserved that," she said in a resigned but unrepentant manner.

"Yes, yes you did," Logan teased.

"You're just asking to be hit again, aren't you?!" Veronica laughed.

"Foreplay, remember?" Logan bantered smartly, his grin as broad as she'd ever seen it.

Suddenly, she sobered and asked impulsively, "How serious are you and Carrie?"

The light left his eyes as he studied her, wondering what her motive was for asking the question. He answered as noncommittally as he could: "As serious as I can be with someone who's not you."

She thought about asking him what he meant by that but somehow she thought she knew. If he were to ask her the same question she'd asked him, she'd probably be forced to say the same thing if she were being honest. Circumspectly, Veronica asked next, "Do you want to be more serious with her?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. There was no way for him to answer that without putting them both in an awkward position. Quickly, she retracted her inquiry, "Never mind. Don't answer that."

"What do you want, Veronica?" Logan asked intently, realizing exactly how long they'd been out there talking when he saw the sun begin to rise behind her.

"I..." she began, then faltered as she remembered the interview she'd had and the job offer she was hoping to receive on her return to the city. Suddenly, she felt conflicted. Could she really leave behind everything she'd worked so hard for and return to Neptune? Wouldn't that be taking a huge step backwards? "I don't know," she finally finished, sadness and regret in her tone.

Pain, disappointment, and resignation showed briefly in Logan's gaze before he looked away. When he turned back to her, his face was unreadable. "When you know, you have my number," he said meaningfully. He was leaving the ball in her court and they both knew it. His words ended with him turning the key in the ignition again, moving off the side of the road and back onto the main highway. She looked at him and he glanced at her but neither spoke for the rest of their ride together.

It was just after sunrise when he dropped her off and sped away. When he was out of sight, she went inside and, once safely sealed behind a locked door, she cried her eyes out for what she had just given up. Why, she thought, was she always making the same mistakes over and over again?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Veronica had been back in New York for three days when she got the call from the firm she'd interviewed with before her trip down memory lane. They wanted to see her in person the following afternoon. She agreed to meet at 3 o'clock sharp and wondered vaguely what the hell she was doing as she hung up the phone.

Things had been status quo for the most part since their return. But there was an undertone of restlessness and change that the trip had left in its wake. Veronica would look at Piz for long periods of time and then, when he thought she wouldn't notice, he'd stare at her as well, wondering what was going on in that head of hers.

When Piz got back in from the station that evening, the night before her big meeting at the firm, he listened to Veronica talk animatedly about what she expected to happen the next day. He studied her as she spoke and recognized that something was off. Her words were appropriate but her tone and her expression fell flat.

Thinking back over the last few days, Piz realized much to his chagrin that she'd been more distant than usual since their return from Neptune. He'd never believed before that a high school romance could survive the tests of time. Now, though, he thought of the little experiment that Wallace and Mac had helped him pull off and realized that there must be some things that exist outside of time or space. He looked at Veronica now and knew he'd lost her. No, that wasn't right. He'd never had her.

Stopping her in the middle of her rambling, Piz asked her directly, "Veronica, what are we doing here? Why are we here? Why are you with me when you clearly don't want to be."

His words brought her up short and she blinked in surprise. "What in the world are you talking about, Piz?" Veronica asked, having difficulty connecting what she'd been sharing with what he'd just said.

"I'm talking about us, Veronica," Piz stated calmly but urgently. Shaking his head, he asked again, "Why are you with me or in New York even when it's clear you left your heart back in California?"

Her thoughts churned inside her head. His question seemed to have stunned her to the point of causing her mind to go blank. Why was she here? She asked herself. Then she recalled. 'Oh, right. Independent. Career-oriented. Goals. Hard work. Can't let it all go to waste.' Of course, even as she thought it, she knew it was bullshit. Why was she here? In the end it could only be because of her own stupid pride, her foolish insecurities, and her outright terror at the concept of formulating plans and making concessions in order to have a single solitary person continue to be in her life. How the hell could it ever be ok to need any one person as much as she knew she needed Logan?

Apologetically, Veronica said without meeting Piz's eyes, "There is no us, Stosh. I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore," she motioned between them with her delicate hands.

'Well, he thought ironically, at least now she's being honest.' "Ok," he said slowly, "Does that mean no more couple us or no more roommate us? Cause the two aren't necessarily mutually exclusive."

Veronica chuckled appreciatively, thankful that he seemed to be taking this in stride. "Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you high and dry on the roommate front. I'll be staying here for the remainder of my time in New York. I just don't know how long that will be."

Skeptically, Piz tilted his head and studied her with narrowed eyes. "What kind of crazy idea is spinning around in that head of yours?"

Grinning slyly before giving him the ultimate look of unabashed innocence, Veronica said sweetly, "Nothing. Nothing at all. There's just something I have to do, or know rather, before I make my final decision." She couldn't leave, she'd determined, without knowing whether or not she really could have made it in the big leagues. Once she knew that, she could make her choice and never look back. She was sure of it.

The next day, Veronica practically skipped through her morning. After lunch, she started readying herself for her big moment at 3pm sharp. She dressed in her most savvy black and grey business suit and her most comfortable yet stylish black flats. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, she nodded in satisfaction and headed outside to catch a cab to the firm.

At 2:58pm, she was presenting herself to the receptionist in the outer waiting room and was being told to have a seat, the partners would be right with her. At 3:00pm on the dot, the two male partners and one female partner exited from a conference room behind and to the right of the reception desk. They politely and professionally thanked the candidate they'd been meeting with before her and then nodded in her direction, inviting her to join them.

Less than five minutes into the meeting, Veronica's phone began to ring. She frowned and apologized in embarrassment that she'd forgotten to put it on vibrate. She pulled it out to do just that, completely intending to ignore the call but the name of the caller flashing on the screen made her heart race and her face blanche.

"Can you all excuse me for just a few moments? I'm afraid this may be an emergency," she said calmly even though she felt anything but calm.

Startled and clearly taken aback, the three partners nodded hesitantly as Veronica raced to exit the room, not waiting for their permission. She hit the talk button and immediately asked in a panicked tone, "Logan? Is everything ok?"

In a weary and defeated tone that sounded far too distant for her liking, he responded, "I need your help, Veronica."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, she knew exactly what he meant. Hesitantly, she answered with uncertainty, wishing he was asking her for something else. Anything else. "I...don't really do that anymore..."

There was silence between them for what seemed like an endless amount of time as they each struggled with their innermost thoughts. Then, in the blink of an eye, Veronica made a snap decision that somehow felt as if it were sealing her fate for all of eternity.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Veronica said, her voice confident and sure in a way that it hadn't been in almost longer than she could remember. "There's just one thing I have to finish here first. Then I'll be on the first plane back to L.A., ok?"

"Hurry, Veronica," Logan said with quiet urgency. She could have sworn that his breath hitched in his throat as he spoke. Then, in a nearly strangled tone that made her think he was about to lose his hold on sanity, he added, "And Veronica?" There was a pause as if he were trying to pull himself back together, "Thanks."

The line went dead. Veronica paced a few moments as her mind flew in a million different directions. Then she remembered: she'd left the firm's partners hanging there, waiting in the conference room for her. 'Shit,' she thought to herself before forcing herself to focus. She walked briskly back into the room where the smartly dressed partners were waiting and spoke to them apologetically as she took her seat, "Please excuse my rudeness. As I suspected, it was a call of an urgent nature. I hope you'll understand."

The three nodded but it was the woman who spoke up disapprovingly, "In the future, Ms. Mars, I hope you'll remember that our time is valuable - much more valuable than yours - and hold your personal calls for a more...appropriate...time."

The words grated on Veronica's nerves and suddenly she was glad that she'd be putting this mind-numbingly irritating business of kissing ass behind her.

"Actually," Veronica began, letting out her inner sass and snark, "my time is incredibly valuable to me. In fact, it's so valuable that I'm not going to waste another second here while you drone on and on about how I could make partner in twenty or so years when I already know that, whatever your offer, my answer is no. No, I don't want to kiss ass or sleep my way to the top while defending the assholes I spent my formative years putting behind bars." She stood as she watched the partners clench their jaws and bristle at her words. "Furthermore, I'd like to withdraw my application and resume entirely." She picked up her portfolio and briefcase, preparing to leave. She gave them a tight smile, her eyes flashing coldly, "Don't call me. And I won't call you."

Two hours later, she was back at the flat she'd shared with Piz, hurriedly packing up the essentials of her belongings. She hadn't bothered to call Piz and let him know what was up. She knew he'd be home before she left and this wasn't the kind of thing you explain over the phone.

Her bags were by the door and waiting when Piz walked in from his shift at the station. He glanced down at them in confusion and called out, "Umm, Veronica? Is there something I need to know about?"

She poked her head out of her bedroom and called back, "Yeah. I'm leaving New York."

"Kind of a sudden move, isn't it?" Piz asked as he carefully stepped around the bags and moved cautiously toward her, hoping he wouldn't find that he needed to have her committed.

"Yes, but not soon enough," she replied breathlessly as he neared her door. Finally, she stopped what she was doing long enough to explain, "Logan called. He needs my help."

Everything became instantly clear to him and he nodded knowingly. It actually didn't matter what she would have said after the words 'Logan called'. The result, he knew, would have inevitably been the same.

"Need me to box up and ship the rest of your things?" he asked helpfully.

His reward was a warm smile of gratitude and an impulsive kiss on the cheek as she said, "Yes. That would be wonderful." Then she teased, "See? I knew there was a reason I liked having you around."

"Yeah, just not enough to stay here and marry me," he quipped in a bittersweet tone of acceptance.

"Did you just propose, Piznarski?" Veronica demanded, stopping a moment to narrow her eyes at him before adding, "Because if you did, your timing seriously sucks."

He chuckled in a self-deprecating manner and agreed with a nod, "I know, I know. It's been a blessing and a curse." Seeing she was done with what she'd be able to pack for now, he asked, "What time is your flight?"

"It leaves JFK at 8:45pm," she answered, looking over her belongings and making mental checklists of everything she had and everything she'd need.

"I'll hail you a cab and help get your bags down the stairs," he said, turning to go do just that. Before he reached the door, though, he turned and said sincerely, "It's been a pleasure, Mars. And always a bumpy ride."

With that, he disappeared. When he came back, he said he had a cabbie waiting. Together, they maneuvered her bags down the stairs and into the trunk of the taxi. Then, hugging like the friends they were, they said their goodbyes and she slipped into the front seat beside the driver.

Watching out the window as the now familiar sights and sounds of New York passed her by, Veronica silently bid them farewell. At the same time, a small but excited smile played at the corners of her lips as she thought to herself, 'Hope you're ready for me, California. Veronica Mars is coming home!'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

This time when her flight landed, no one had to force Veronica off the plane in handcuffs. No, this time she was confident and determined. She had a mission and she would not be deterred.

When she'd left the lawyers gaping at her and walked out of the firm, Veronica had immediately grabbed a cab back to the flat she'd shared with Piz and called both her dad and Wallace along the way. She filled them in on what was happening as far as she knew and they both agreed to do as much recon as they could and be there waiting when she landed.

True to their word, they were at baggage claim when she arrived. She walked directly into Keith's embrace before grinning at Wallace and giving him a warm squeeze as well. "Welcome home, Honey," Keith said affectionately as soon as she left his arms.

"Thanks," Veronica said sincerely as she started to watch for her luggage to come around on the conveyer belt. "It's good to be home. Now, when do we start kicking asses and taking names?" she asked with a dark gleam of anticipation in her eyes.

Wallace chuckled and Keith threw an arm around her, saying with a 'proud papa' smile, "That's my girl." He let go of her to scoop up the bags she pointed out to him and Wallace started filling her in on what they'd found out. "Well, your boy's in it deep but there's gotta be way more to it than the sheriff's department is letting on."

Veronica looked at him with concern as Keith came back with the luggage, motioning for them to head to the exit and toward his Crown Vic. Picking up where Wallace left off as they moved through the crowd, Keith glanced at his daughter with a troubled expression and said tentatively, "Sweetheart, Sheriff Lamb has accused and arrested Logan for Carrie Bishop, a.k.a. Bonnie De Ville's, murder."

"Murder?!" Veronica exclaimed, stopping mid-stride and nearly causing Wallace to run into her. She looked between them to see if she was the butt of some massive joke but there was definitely no punchline. She started moving again as she shook her head, "How many times does this make now? Three? Four? Why can't they just get it through their thick skulls already that Logan is NOT a murderer?!"

Keith opened the trunk of his car as they approached. Once the bags were secured and they'd all gotten situated with their seatbelts fastened, Veronica mulled things over before asking from the back seat, "So wait. Did I hear you right? There's another Sheriff Lamb?"

Turning to Wallace with a grim look, Keith said, "You explain. I'll drive."

"We got a new sheriff this last year," Wallace began, looking over his shoulder at her from the passenger side of the front seat. "Don Lamb's older brother," he said with a cringe of remorse.

"Don Lamb had an older brother?!" Veronica exclaimed, horrified by this revelation. "I take it from your expression that he's not any brighter than the younger Lamb was."

"Worse," Wallace lamented, looking to Keith for confirmation.

Keith nodded and glanced in his rearview mirror at Veronica, "It's bad, honey. Granted, it's been great for Mars Investigations but still. I'd much rather we had a competent sheriff for a change."

Wincing as she remembered exactly why her father wasn't the competent sheriff he wished for, Veronica found herself apologetic as she looked back at his image in the mirror, "I'm so sorry, Dad. If it weren't for me, you'd probably be sheriff right now."

Keith met her eyes when they stopped at a light and said firmly, "Honey, I knew exactly what I was doing and I'd do it again if I needed to. No public office is worth risking my daughter's future for."

It was kind of him to say, Veronica thought, but it didn't make her feel any less guilty. When it came right down to it, he wouldn't have had to break the law if she hadn't done so first. She wiped those thoughts from her mind, though, because dwelling on the past would in no way help Logan right now.

Coming back to the subject at hand, Veronica started laying out the pieces to the puzzle that they knew so far. "Where we're at then is that we know that Carrie is dead and we know that Logan is being blamed. Do we know how or where she died or why Lamb thinks Logan had any part in it?"

Wallace shook his head and Keith replied aloud, "We've both hit dead ends with trying to get that info. The only thing we know is that there was a press conference shortly after she was found. Lamb was waving around a newspaper as if it were the holy grail of evidence. We're pretty sure they arrested Logan either right before or right after but haven't been able to confirm."

Veronica mulled the information over and asked, "I don't suppose we know what that newspaper said, do we?"

"Nope," Wallace answered while Keith concentrated on the traffic.

"Then we'll start there," Veronica said decidedly. "Dad. Got any sources on that?"

"One or two," he responded casually.

"Good. Think this new Lamb will let me in to see Logan?" she asked next.

"Working on it," Keith responded, adding dryly "Apparently Lamb is being stubborn and Cliff is having to go to painstaking measures to explain the law to him."

"Maybe Cliffy and I can double-team him, then," Veronica considered thoughtfully as she watched them pull up to the parking lot of her dad's apartment.

"Don't think you're gonna be able to sweet talk him now, V," Wallace warned, "This one ain't about that."

"Maybe, maybe not," Veronica replied with a sly smile, "Either way, I'll at least get to see what we're up against from that angle. After all, knowing is half the battle, right?"

Wallace rolled his eyes and Keith deadpanned, "Knowing may be the whole battle in this case."

They all three exited the car. Each took a piece of Veronica's luggage from the trunk and headed to the apartment with it. Veronica was the last to enter. She looked around. It was so strange that she'd been here such a short time ago. Things were so different now. And she had a feeling that they'd never be the same again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Cliff looked at his watch. He'd just arrived at the Neptune Sheriff's Department to meet with Veronica Mars...and hopefully his client. Ever since Logan Echolls had been charged and arrested for murder the first time, Cliff had been his lawyer. He still thought it was ridiculous that the son of a dead movie star who made $20 million a picture would bother with a lowly public defender like him. Then again, over the years, Cliff had come to recognize and respect that it meant more to Logan that someone be honest with him and at least consider believing him than it did to have the best representation in the world.

Moving up the steps and through the front door, Cliff knew without a doubt that Veronica Mars would already be there waiting for him. He was ten minutes late and she was always on time. Early even.

When he saw her standing at the desk, torturing Inga, he said in his best sleazy lawyer voice, "Whatever she's charged with, it was done under duress."

Immediately, the flow of words from the blonde at the desk ceased and she whirled around, a delighted grin on her face as she said, "Cliffy! One of the two men I most wanted to see. Now if Inga here would give me an ETA on seeing the other one, we'd be all set."

Giving Inga his best Fred Astaire look, Cliff sidled up to the desk and said, "You know, Inga, if Lamb goes down for breaking the law that he's sworn to uphold, you'll be going down with him. Think about it. Mr. Echolls is being denied his right to an attorney. Right here in front of you are two attorneys. Mr. Echolls has requested us both. What do you say you keep your job even if your boss gets fired and let us get on with our meeting."

Inga still hesitated but after looking over her shoulder to be sure that Sheriff Lamb truly was not around, she gave a quick nod.

"Thanks, Inga," Veronica said gratefully, stepping around the counter as Cliff flirted briefly, "If Lamb puts up a fuss, Dollface, you know I'll get you off." He gave her a look and a smarmy grin that said that he absolutely meant the double entendre that came with his words.

Moving past Veronica, Cliff became all business. As they walked swiftly down the hall toward the holding cells, he said smoothly, "Long time no see, V. You still up to no good?"

Grinning, Veronica replied, "Always, Cliffy. Now what can you tell me about this case?"

"Not much, unfortunately," he answered, slowing so he could catch her up to speed before they reached the cell where he knew he'd lose her completely. In some ways, he was sure her presence would help. In others, he was sure it wouldn't. "Two days ago, the paper ran an article in a gossip rag. Just my kind of thing, as you know," he looked at her to be sure she was following and continued when he saw that she was, "The headline read: 'Bonnie De Ville Shocker: UNFAITHFUL'. When she turned up dead the next morning, that was all Lamb needed to arrest Echolls."

Veronica cringed and they continued down the corridor. She stopped just before reaching the end and asked, "So how do you want to play this?"

Cliff shrugged but beneath his calm and typically blase demeanor, he was studying her. When he spoke, he said, "This is the first I'm seeing him. Lamb has been, shall we say, less than accommodating. He's claiming that Logan has no need for a lawyer since he hasn't yet been officially charged. So far that's been the angle used for not allowing anyone to see him. Lamb says that he has 72 hours to make his case and that he'll hold Logan without being charged, so with no bail, until every last second of that 72 hours is up."

"Bastard," Veronica muttered and Cliff nearly chuckled in response.

"Exactly," Cliff said instead. His next words were urgent and he looked down at her unwaveringly to get his point across, "We may not have much time. We both know Echolls can tell you more in two sentences than he could tell me in a lifetime. Let's make use of that. Get us information. Something we can use. I'll hang back taking notes and asking follow-ups."

"Sounds like a plan," Veronica nodded.

Cliff and Veronica started moving again. As soon as the holding cells came into view, Cliff watched the tiny blonde eyeing the inhabitants, looking for the one she wanted.

"Echolls," Cliff called in his deep and booming voice to help out, "Your defense team has arrived."

Logan immediately popped up from where he'd been laying on a bottom bunk. In three long strides, he reached the locked bars where Veronica now stood.

"Thanks for coming," Cliff heard Logan say softly. Then he watched as Veronica responded with an ironic smile, as if they were sharing some inside joke, "So does this make us even or do you owe me since I was on the other side of the country when you called and asked me to come running?"

Logan chuckled and Cliff was amazed. It seemed as if he were watching some of the stress and panic just slip away from Logan. Then he watched as an urgency and intensity filled the younger man's demeanor. He listened as Logan said, "The cheating thing. The picture, the story, it was from the night of the reunion."

A look of understanding seems to pass between them and Veronica nods, murmuring, "I wondered if it was something like that."

"We weren't even together anymore, Veronica," Logan says as if he's desperate for her to believe him. Then he adds with meaning, "I told her we were through before I went up to talk to you at the bar that night."

Nodding, she said, "Piz and I are over, too."

What that had to do with the case, Cliff had no idea but it seemed to mean something to the two at the bars. Continuing to listen, Cliff wondered if he'd hear anything else that was of benefit to the case or if they'd carry on along the personal channels.

They were silent for several moments, just staring at each other. Finally, Logan said, "She left with Casey but she said she was going to have him take her somewhere. I don't know where. She didn't want me to know."

Veronica nodded and said, "We'll start there. And Cliff will get you out as soon as he can. Hang in there, ok?"

Nodding in return, Logan responded quietly, "Be careful."

Cliff wished that he had a bucket of popcorn as he watched what happened next. Veronica stepped closer, her hands both grasping the bars. Logan, too, stepped closer, his hands both covering hers. They leaned their heads in until their foreheads touched through the bars. Something intimate passed between them as they stood there, completely still and quiet. It was as if they were silently instilling strength in each other. It was almost enough to make the cynical Cliff believe in 'true love.'

Veronica stepped back first, quirking a playful grin at Logan as she said, "You be careful, too. No letting the other prisoners molest you. I know it's tempting buuuut..."

Logan laughed and shook his head before nodding, "I'll keep that in mind. You'd better hurry, though. I can only fend them off for so long."

A chuckle came from Veronica and Cliff saw her roll her eyes as she turned back around toward him to say, "Come on, Cliff. We've got what we need for now."

Cliff gave her a puzzled look but nodded and stood, following her out. When they were in the hallway, he asked quizzically, "What was that all about?"

"You wouldn't want to know even if you would understand," Veronica replied hastily, "All you need to know is that we have several good leads and you're gonna need to work your magic to get him out as soon as you can."

Cliff gave her an admiring look, shaking his head slightly before nodding. "You kids these days. I'll never understand you. Thankfully, it's not often that I really have to try."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

After Veronica and Cliff left, it didn't take long for Logan's cell-mates to sneer and jeer at him. One was a drunk who had been there drying out the past 24 hours and the other had been picked up for shoplifting. Logan shot them both a dark and dangerous glare of warning, saying coldly, "You must have forgotten what I'm in here for. Only a dead man or an idiot would tempt an accused murderer to kill again."

The drunk got quiet and looked nervous but the thief taunted him, "That's a bunch of bullshit if ever I did hear it. You're no murderer, boy! And if you are, I'll eat my own jock strap."

"I'd like to see that!" spoke a voice that hadn't been heard by the three in lock-up since the day before. "Ah, Mr. Echolls. Confessing to your crime already, I see. If you would have waited about ten minutes more, the charges would be formal and my job would be done. Any chance you'd be willing to make your admission again, this time before a judge or at least to be recorded?"

"In your dreams, Lamb," Logan responded vehemently. Inwardly, he was terrified by Lamb's words. What did he mean he was being charged formally? What did they think they'd found?

"Pity," Lamb said with a shrug, completely unphased, "Would make things so much easier," he paused to give Logan a self-satisfied smirk, "Oh well. This is one crime you will not get away with."

Two hours later, Logan was surprised to see Cliff return. He approached the cell with a deputy and said, "You made bail, Kid. If you've got anything to gather, grab it now and let's get out of here."

Logan moved toward Cliff, having nothing to pick up as he hadn't exactly been expecting to be arrested in the first place. He'd been hauled away from his home two days before just after eating his breakfast.

Following Cliff through the corridors and out the door, down the stairs in front of the department, Logan asked when the reached the out of doors, "Where are we headed?"

"You can't guess?" Cliff asked with a gloating flourish, pausing on the steps to look around.

"Expecting someone?" Logan asked rather than answer the question Cliff had asked. The question along with Cliff's facial expression had told Logan all he needed to know about their destination.

"Dreading more like," Cliff returned darkly. Appearing satisfied with himself, Cliff turned back to Logan and said, "Come on, let's get out of here before the media catches wind that you're out."

When they arrived at the Mars' apartment, Logan fairly leapt from the car. Veronica met him just outside the door. The look that they shared spoke volumes between them. It lasted only a moment but it could have been a lifetime. Then she was in his arms. He inhaled deeply, eyes closed as he took the time to appreciate the familiarity of the feel of her, the scent of her hair. He knew he'd already said it but he couldn't help but murmur faintly against her ear, "Thank you."

She nodded against his shoulder and when she pulled back, he could see the unshed tears in her eyes. He took her face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs gently along her cheekbones before resting his forehead against hers, this time with no bars between them. She smiled up at him shakily and he quirked a reassuring half-smile down at her before kissing her forehead. Then he ran his hands down her arms and took both her hands in his for a moment before releasing one and motioning with his head, saying, "Come on. Let's go inside."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Keith nodded when Cliff entered the apartment. Then he went back to the discussion he was having with Mac and Wallace while Cliff grabbed himself a beer and joined them.

"Any ideas what Casey Gant is up to these days?" Keith asked.

"He didn't exactly run in our circles, Mr. Mars," Wallace stated doubtfully with a shake of his head.

Mac shook her head as well and said, "He's not in IT. That much is for sure. I've made it my business to know my competition, at least along this coast, and that's definitely not him."

Keith looked to Cliff expectantly, watching over his shoulder as Logan and Veronica came in to join them. Apparently Cliff had skirted around the pair to get in the door before them. The thought made him shake his head silently. His daughter had never been able to show any sound judgment or restraint when Logan Echolls was near.

"Don't look at me," Cliff said smoothly, "I've done my part. It's up to all of you to find the proof to clear his name."

"What are we talking about?" Veronica asked, her hand still in Logan's as they approached, both still standing since there were no more chairs available.

"Casey Gant," Wallace answered.

"Do either of you know where to find Casey Gant now?" Keith asked, looking at the pair expectantly.

Veronica looked up at Logan, who said, "I can ask Dick. He may know. And if not," he glanced apologetically at Veronica but said, "Madison Sinclair would know. She sent out all the invitations for the reunion."

Grimacing and wrinkling her nose, Veronica volunteered, "Logan and I can go talk to Dick." She turned to Wallace and Mac and suggested, "Why don't you two go talk to Madison. Maybe she'll be more willing to speak with you than I'm sure she would be if she saw me."

Quirking a brow at his daughter questioningly, Keith asked lightly but with a slight warning to his words, "Honey. Have you changed your mind about who would be taking the lead here?"

She visibly hesitated but then said, "No, dad, of course not. It's just that..." she looked at Mac and Wallace and then up at Logan before finishing with a bit of embarrassment and a bit of pride, "I kinda punched Madison at the reunion. Pretty sure that didn't do anything to help endear me to her."

Mac was the only one in the room that had known what had happened and even she hadn't seen all that had gone down. The others alternately snickered, murmured comments of approval or disapproval depending on who it was, and simply shook their heads. "And old rivalry, I take it?" Keith asked, certain there was more to the situation with Madison than he was aware.

"Something like that," Veronica responded cryptically. Her gaze rose to Logan's while Wallace gave her a knowing look. Keith caught both and made a mental note to ask Wallace for more details later. And if Wallace wouldn't spill, he knew that Logan would if it was a matter of keeping Veronica safe. Granted, if he couldn't convince Logan that him not knowing could leave Veronica vulnerable to danger, Keith may never know what was between his daughter and Madison Sinclair.

"Alright," Keith agreed reluctantly, "but you kids be safe. Keep me informed."

"What are you and Cliff gonna be working on?" Veronica asked curiously.

"We're gonna work on tracking down the source of that article."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

For the second time in a week, Veronica was in Logan's sleek convertible with him. She smiled to herself when she thought of how things had played out the last time. At least, until she remembered how it had ended.

"Am I forgiven for how I left things with you?" Veronica asked, looking toward Logan from the passenger seat as he drove them toward his home in Santa Monica.

"Do you think I would have called if you weren't?" Logan asked, lips twitching with the start of a smile.

"I don't know. You've asked me for help when you've hated me before," Veronica quipped with a grin.

Logan chuckled and glanced at her. "I've never hated you. You should know that by now."

"Maybe not but you were very good at convincing me otherwise," Veronica returned fondly. Then she changed the subject by asking, "So what do you think Dick will be able to help with? Anything?"

"Maybe," Logan responded, watching the road carefully. His beach house was right along the PCH but with the traffic, it could be very tricky to get into the drive. "At the very least, he should be able to provide me with an alibi."

Veronica turned to Logan sharply, "Heaven help us. Dick is your alibi?! Was he even home? Or sober?"

Wincing without turning, Logan said, "I guess we're about to find out." He turned into his drive and what Veronica saw surprised her more than she could express. She was unable to hide her surprise. Or else Logan had just been paying attention enough to catch her reaction. As he parked, he turned an amused smirk on her and asked, "Not what you expected?"

Grinning, Veronica replied, "Guilty as charged," then she grimaced and said, "Sorry. Bad choice of words."

Ignoring her apology, Logan asked, "What makes it so...not me?"

Thinking about his question as they both got out of the car and moved around toward the entrance through the garage, Veronica said thoughtfully, "It's not that it's not you," she paused, "It's almost...too you," she stopped and shook her head, "I'm not making any sense."

He stopped at the doorway and turned to her, taking her left hand in his while he cupped her face in his right. With a teasing glint in his eyes, he said affectionately, "Since when have you ever made sense, Veronica Mars?"

She grinned and impulsively stood on tiptoe to kiss him lightly on the mouth. He pulled her close, however, and deepened the kiss. This spurred her on and soon she was gasping for air. Her hazy blue eyes were filled with need, lust, and desire when she breathed shakily, "I think...we should...talk to Dick. Before we talk about this. Or take it any farther."

He wasn't nearly as flustered as she was but there were so many emotions in his dark gaze that she wasn't sure she could define them all. He nodded, kissing her forehead and brushing several strands of hair from her face, sweeping them behind her ear. "Ok. But I'm gonna hold you to that." His eyes smiled at her and she hoped she managed to hide the shiver from him that went up her spine.

Reaching a hand behind him, he opened the door and swept her inside with a classic spin that made it feel like they were dancing. It also effectively achieved his goal of reminding them both of other moments when they'd been swept away with what others thought was a simple high school romance. He chuckled at her gasp but then turned her in his arms and smoothly guided them toward the great room while he called, "Hey Dick!"

There was no answer. Logan frowned, gave Veronica a squeeze, and went back to the three car garage to be sure he hadn't missed something. Turning back toward Veronica, he said, "Dick's Mercedes is gone. Do we want to find him at the club? I can always text him and let him know he needs to come home after."

The prospect of alone time with Logan, in his home, was very tempting. But the responsible side of Veronica decided she had to ask, "If we wait for him to come in, will he be too drunk to speak?"

Logan shook his head with certainty, saying with confidence, "Nah. He drinks enough to get buzzed but not enough to get wasted. Anymore."

Tilting her head to the side, Veronica gave Logan a questioning look. Logan responded by taking her hand and leading her into the living room as he said evasively, "It's a long story and not mine to tell."

They plunked themselves down on the fabulously plush sofa. Sitting close and facing each other, Veronica suggested coyly, "If you send Dick that text, we should have plenty of time now."

"Always persistent," Logan chuckled, shaking his head with admiration in his eyes.

"I am," Veronica agreed confidently, a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. "Which is why you might as well tell me now. You know I'll just pester you and everyone else till I find out."

He laughed and tugged on a curly blonde tendril playfully before asking with lighthearted defiance, "And what if that's my plan? To have you pester me for a very, very long time?"

"Then I'd say you're a sadist who deserves whatever you get," Veronica answered cockily with a grin.

"Stop, you'll make me blush," Logan volleyed in return.

Veronica did stop, her mood shifting rapidly as she gave Logan a serious and searching look that was both vulnerable and guarded at the same time. "How the hell did we end up here again?"

Rubbing a strand of her hair through his fingers, Logan responded, "Is it wrong to say I don't know but I'm glad we did? Not saying I'm glad Carrie's dead, but..."

"You don't seem all that broken up about it," Veronica observed thoughtfully.

"We hadn't been dating long," Logan explained, "Probably around the time you saw the article in Entertainment Weekly was when we first started hanging out. She'd found out about the Casa and wanted to know what we needed. Said it sounded like a place that might have helped her friend, Susan Knight, once upon a time." A flash of recognition and remembrance lit Veronica's eyes for a moment and Logan continued, "We started hanging out so I could show her how things were set up and what the plan was. When she had local gigs as 'Bonnie', she'd plug us so I asked if she'd consider being the face of the Casa. She said she'd think about it. We started dating. And the rest is history.'

"But why did you stop seeing her?" Veronica asked, unable to stop herself.

"Come on, Veronica," Logan said, giving her a look that said she should already know the answer to that, "Why else would I stop seeing her? You know that all I've ever wanted is you."

Hearing him say it, the same thing she'd heard him say nine years before in their freshman year of college together when he'd given her his room key as a present, nearly made her shudder. She couldn't speak as she held his intense gaze. Of course, her eyes broke away from his first. She was flustered and nervous and afraid she'd start trembling, but for once she had no desire to run.

He finally broke the silence by asking her the same that she'd asked him: "Why did you stop seeing Piz?"

Her eyes came back to his and she tried to calm her erratic breathing as she said, "Because even with the entire country between us, I still couldn't get away from wanting you."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Logan snarked in reply.

Veronica edged closer to him and took his hands in hers, saying shakily, "I'm here, aren't I?"

He leaned in and kissed her and she was unable to keep herself from responding. He eased her gently back on the couch and everything disappeared for them but each other.

They were still locked in each other's arms when Dick arrived home without ever having received a text or message from either one of them. The only thing that Dick knew was that he'd seen Logan's car in the garage. When he entered the house the same way that Logan and Veronica had come, he called out, "Dude! No good parties tonight. You wanna hang?"

The pair on the couch immediately sat upright with guilty looks on their faces. Veronica couldn't help but think of the time that Logan's dad had caught them in a similar position. She gave him a horrified look and from the return glance that he sent her, she was sure he was thinking the same thing.

"Uhhh, sorry, Man," Logan said huskily, "Was a little occupied there. We were actually waiting for you to get home so we could talk to you."

"Making good use of your time, I see," Dick grinned and nodded approvingly, "Yo, Ronnie! What's up? Figured you'd be back in the Big Apple by now."

"Logan called me, Dick," Veronica explained tersely.

"Nice," Dick replied, his grin broadening even more as he continued to nod in delight, "So it's like, what, reverse psychology for a change? He calls and you come running." He turns to Logan and holds up a hand for a high five as he approaches, "Payback is sweet, right, bro?"

"Dick," Logan says in a warning tone, refusing to acknowledge the hand held out for the 'five'.

"Sorry, sorry," Dick held up both hands in surrender and backed away a bit, "Don't have to be so touchy about it."

Logan nodded his acknowledgment and Dick asked gamely, "So what did you guys want to ask me?"

"Did you see who Carrie took off with after the reunion, Dick?" Veronica asked, hoping to get the interrogation over and done with quickly.

"Nope," he replied before looking pensive a moment, "Wait, yeah, I did. Or at least I thought I did. For awhile, I thought she left with Casey but then I saw him after the big fight went down and she was nowhere around."

"Did you see her with anyone else?" Veronica asked, squeezing Logan's hand as an acknowledgment of this new information.

"Mmmm...you mean besides Logan there?" he mocked, again receiving a menacing glance from Logan himself. "Ok, Ok...there was a guy there that I barely remember from school. Think his name is Cobb. 09er but not of the flashy variety. Just there, hanging and chill. Guess he must've seen Carrie sitting alone cause he went over and started flirting with her. Next thing I knew, I looked over and they were both gone."

Logan and Veronica shared a look before Veronica asked, "Can you think of anything else that might help us out with Logan's case?"

"Nah," Dick replied, moving through the kitchen to the refrigerator. He pulled out a carton of ice cream, turned to grab a spoon, opened the container and dug in. "If I think of anything, though, I'm pretty sure I can find you, Ronnie," he added, clearly trying to bait her.

Veronica did not disappoint. Her eyes flashed and her mouth opened to say something biting in return but Logan touched her arm and shook his head. "Hey man," Logan said with a clear warning in his tone, "Remember, Dude, she's here to help."

"Yeah, right," Dick scoffed, still digging into his ice cream. He looked at Veronica and said in the most serious tone she'd ever heard him use, "Don't break him this time, ok?" Then he turned to Logan and said fiercely, "And don't you dare let her!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Mac and Wallace left the Mars residence shortly after Veronica and Logan did. Again, they were in Wallace's Camaro with him driving and her in the passenger seat. Thanks to Mac's rather intimate connection with the Sinclair family, having been switched at birth with Madison and all, the pair knew exactly where they were headed and were on their way in no time.

"Does Madison know we're coming?" Wallace asked as he pulled out onto the PCH, headed the opposite direction from Logan and Veronica a short time earlier.

"Not a chance," Mac scoffed, "If she knew, she'd make sure she was gone," she paused and looked at him dramatically, "or worse."

Wallace chuckled and reached over to squeeze Mac's hand, "You know we probably don't even have to go visit her, right? All we need are your mad computer skills to hack whatever needs to be hacked to get the list of reunion attendees."

"I know," Mac grinned mischievously, "But we haven't had any alone time since Veronica got back," she pouted, "I'm missing me some Wallace love!"

Shaking his head while grinning broadly, Wallace waited till they hit a stoplight and then leaned over to kiss her soundly. She dramatically swooned when he released her lips to go back to driving. "Why, Mr. Fennel! A clandestine romance seems to suit you well! You'd better be careful cause a girl could get used to this," Mac declared as she leaned back in the seat and pretended to fan herself with her hand.

"That ain't clandestine romance, baby! That's the Fennel charm," Wallace smirked with pride.

"The Fennel charm mixed with the Mackenzie wit," Mac shook her head and grinned, "What will the world think of next?"

As they continued along, Wallace turned to Mac and asked, "So, Q. How long we gonna keep us a secret from Bond?"

"I don't know..." Mac responded hesitantly, "I mean, it's not like I don't want her to know. But if she does know, she's gonna have an opinion and it's gonna be a very verbal one."

"And?" Wallace prompted, wanting to get to the heart of Mac's reluctance.

"Well...it's been nice to get to know each other without her," she paused, "And, well...I mean...I don't know! I guess just, nobody ever even thought about us getting together. We were always 'just' her sidekicks. Now we're something without her." It took a few more moments but finally Mac asked in a rush, "Do you think she'll be jealous?"

"Say what now?!" Wallace asked, almost swerving and hitting the breaks because her words surprised him so completely. He recovered nicely and then asked, "What makes you think that, Fly Girl?"

"I don't know," Mac said doubtfully, sounding frustrated and a bit shy at the same time, "She's used to having us both to herself when she's around. She's gonna have to get used to there being an 'us' and knowing that 'we' won't always be available to her."

"She's gonna understand, Mac-Attack," Wallace insisted, checking the GPS to be sure not to miss their turn off.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked, sounding very insecure about the whole thing.

"Positive," Wallace returned, confident enough for the both of them.

When they pulled into Madison Sinclair's driveway and came to a stop, Mac leaned over and gave Wallace a tight squeeze. "Thanks, Wally-Pop," she said with a grin.

"Oh don't you even!" he shook his head, grinning and tickling her at the same time.

She squealed and finally managed to get the door of the car open, jumping out and smoothing her outfit. "This is sooo not going to work if Madison sees your antics through the window!" she declares self-righteously.

"Oh-ho!" Wallace exclaimed, taking her words as a challenge. He sprinted around the car and caught her around the waist, pulling her in for another sound kiss. Satisfied, he let her go and said, "Now you can talk about my antics. What you saw in the car? That was foreplay!"

Mac blushed and rolled her eyes, hurrying up the drive, hoping again that Madison hadn't caught sight of them and she was worrying for nothing.

Ringing the doorbell, Mac waited anxiously while Wallace caught up to her and stood to the other side of the door so that he and Mac looked less together than they actually were.

Moments later, they heard the sharp tip-tap of high-heeled shoes on hardwood floors and then an impatient, "Who is it?"

"Cindy Mackenzie and Wallace Fennel," Mac called, "Your mom gave us your info and told us it would be ok to stop over?"

The door opened in time for them to see Madison roll her eyes, nearly snorting derisively. "Yeah, so she said," Madison replied snidely, "But what she didn't say was why you two lowlifes were wanting to bother me in the first place. What? Didn't get enough of me at the reunion?"

Wallace's jaw clenched and his fists balled at his sides but Mac spoke before he could ruin their chance of getting her to talk. "We need the list of RSVPs for the reunion," Mac hurried on before Madison could tell them to get lost, adding quickly, "I'm sure you've heard about Carrie Bishop and Logan. Sheriff Lamb is going after Logan hardcore. He needs our help."

Madison waffled briefly, then gave a brisk nod, "Alright. But only to help Logan. This has nothing to do with either of you." She turned back into the house, leaving Wallace and Mac looking back and forth at each other, then returned before they could decide whether to follow her or not. "Here," she said brusquely as she shoved an envelope toward Mac, "This has all the RSVPs and the disk with the original invites is in there as well."

"Thanks," Mac said, her tone showing her surprise at the cooperation.

Wallace saw that Madison was about to turn and shut the door on them so he spoke up before they lost their opportunity, saying, "Hey. You don't know who Carrie Bishop left with the night of the reunion, do you?"

Madison stalled in the doorway, looking between the two before saying carelessly, "Last I saw her she was with Logan. But she wasn't exactly someone I was keeping an eye on."

"Ok, thanks," Wallace said sincerely as he and Mac turned to head back to his car.

Unexpectedly, Madison called out to them, saying, "Hey wait. I may not have seen her that night. But I do know she was cheating on poor Logan. And not with just anyone, either." At this point, it was obvious that Madison was enjoying this juicy bit of gossip. "Whenever Logan was too busy to go to an event with her or just didn't want to attend, she'd take Dick in his place." She stopped to let that sink in before adding with a casual shrug, "There's no way that she and Dick weren't doing it when Logan wasn't around."

Neither Wallace nor Mac knew quite how to respond to that. They both shuffled uncomfortably before Mac said, "Uhhh, thanks, Madison. We'll definitely keep that in mind." Then, without thinking, she took Wallace's hand and headed back to the car.

Observant as always, Madison saw and a self-satisfied, pretentious jeer crossed her lips. She couldn't wait to find just the right moment to bring out that little nugget to use against them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty-Five**

"What do you think the odds are that those kids are actually going to go right to work and not spend half their time with their tongues down each other's throats?" Cliff asked Keith as soon as the four younger people had gone.

Still sitting at the kitchen-table, Keith shivered in disgust and replied, "I don't even want to know. As far as I'm concerned, my sweet daughter is still innocent and chaste and will be till the day she dies."

"Of course, of course," Cliff agreed easily, moving to pour himself a shot of whiskey and lean against the counter, "Whatever you have to tell yourself so you can sleep at night, my friend."

"So," Keith began, moving back to a safer topic, "have you been able to get the autopsy report or the file from the sheriff's department yet?"

"Negative," Cliff replied, "Although I'm supposed to go by there in an hour or two and try again. I figure if I pester them enough, they may eventually get tired of me and actually do their job."

"Don't hold your breath," Keith remarked cynically.

"Wasn't planning on it," Cliff returned just as irreverently.

"How about that article in 'PSST!'? Any connections with the journalist? And I use that term loosely, by the way," Keith added sarcastically.

"Hmmm, there I have an in," Cliff admitted, explaining hastily, "My clientele. The sleaziest of the dirtbags. As always, I make no apologies."

"Not asking for any. In this case, your tawdry connections are wildly beneficial," Keith said with a smirk.

"Glad to be of service," Cliff returned with a smarmy grin.

"Should we pay this reporter a visit before we head down to the station?" Keith asked with a light of anticipation in his dark eyes.

"I think we shall," Cliff replied as he downed the rest of his whiskey and tossed Keith the keys to his late 90's model Porsche. "Here. You drive. I've had a drink and I refuse to ride in that tin can you call a classic."

"It's a Crown Vic!" Keith defended without attempting to hand Cliff's keys back, "It's a classic cop car. You gotta give me that."

"I'll give you that if you agree to drive my classic convertible instead," Cliff offered in compromise.

"I'll take it," Keith agreed, standing to head out the door, knowing that Cliff would follow.

Twenty minutes later, they were outside a storefront coffee shop where Raj Hopkins had agreed to meet them regarding the story in 'PSST!' Cliff and Keith went in together and Cliff motioned toward the back where he saw his former client enthralled with what was likely to be his own work. The attorney and the PI weaved around the other customers until they came to the table where Mr. Hopkins sat. Hopkins looked up at Cliff with no emotion whatsoever but asked, "What can I do ya for? Stories are brewin'. I ain't got all day."

"What can you tell us about your sources for the Bonnie De Ville story?" Cliff asked abruptly, taking a seat across from the reporter while Keith took a seat next to him.

"I can tell you they're legit," Hopkins answered vaguely, unconcerned about the line of questioning.

"Did you go to them or did they come to you?" Keith asked, hoping they weren't about to get the runaround.

"A little o' both, if ya know what I mean," Hopkins grinned slyly, his tone gruff.

"So you have proof that De Ville cheated on Echolls?" Cliff asked pointedly.

"He don't know it, but I have a witness," Hopkins said with satisfaction.

Keith pulled down the newspaper that Hopkins had continued to hold up in front of him during their entire exchange and asked, "What witness might that be?"

"A journalist never reveals his sources," Hopkins sneered, snatching the paper back from Keith.

"Raj, Raj, Raj...you really don't want to make my friend here mad," Cliff warned cajolingly, "You see, his kid is in the middle of all this. His only daughter. If you've got something that can help her help Echolls, Mr. Mars will make sure he finds it out. Do you know what lengths a father will go to for his only child, Raj?"

Finally, Hopkins seemed to be getting nervous. He fidgeted in his seat and said, "Fine, you wanna know? I'll tell ya what I know. But you didn't hear it from me. The Casablancas kid who's been so chummy with the Echolls kid since who knows when? He had himself holed up with De Ville for a weekend not too long ago. Said he don't think nothin' happened but he was too drunk to tell one way or the other."

"That's your source?!" Keith asked incredulously, "And you call yourself a journalist?" He shook his head, snatched the paper back from Hopkins and then threw it in his face, "Despicable! Those are people's lives you're messing with. Do you realize that or even care?"

Hopkins rolled his eyes, giving Keith his answer. It took a good bit of self-control for Keith not to react accordingly.

"All I know," Hopkins said calmly, "Is that Casablancas didn't deny and neither did De Ville herself."

"Wait," Keith looked at Cliff before asking sharply, "What do you mean De Ville didn't deny it herself? You didn't mention you'd talked to her directly."

"Well now, you didn't exactly give me the chance to tell you about it, did you?" Hopkins asked smugly. "A good journalist always confirms his story."

"Did Echolls know?" Cliff asked now.

"Why do you think the sheriff is so intent on charging him?" Hopkins smirked.

Both of the other men sat silent. They'd wondered many times what evidence the sheriff had on Logan but something like this had really only crossed their minds in passing. Surely if Carrie had been cheating on him and he knew about it, Logan would have told them. Wouldn't he?

Hopkins' words along with Logan's long history of withholding vital pieces of truth suddenly made them doubt. Giving each other a shared look of concern, Cliff asked Raj if there was anything else they needed to know. When he said he'd given them enough, they stood and moved quickly back to the car.

"What do you think?" Cliff asked Keith as they got in and began to drive again, this time toward the Sheriff's Department.

"I think there's more to this than we know," Keith replied with consternation.

"I agree," Cliff said with a nod, watching Keith's body language and facial responses closely.

Keith struggled with his other thoughts until he finally said, "I also think there must be someone out there that would benefit from smearing Logan and even Dick. As much as it pains me to say, I've seen huge changes in those boys over the past several years and I'd like to think they wouldn't still be this stupid at this point in their lives."

Cliff snorted in agreement as they now pulled into the attorney assigned parking at the sheriff's department. "Coming in or are you going to wait here?" Cliff asked before opening his car door.

"Going," Keith answered, "You know I can't pass up a good Lamb roast."

Upon entering the station, Inga looked up in delight when she saw Keith. She gushed over them and asked how Keith and Veronica were both doing. Keith responded politely before asking if Lamb were in. Inga hesitated, looking back over one shoulder and then the other.

"Please, Inga?" Keith pleaded in a charming fashion, "You know I think the world of you. And your family, too."

He had helped her out with a family issue back in the day when he was sheriff. Reminding her now, he hoped, would serve to get him an 'in' to the sanctum of this newest sheriff.

Inga finally broke down and showed Keith and Cliff through. Both men sat and waited in Lamb's office for about ten minutes before the man himself arrived.

He saw them in his office and immediately called out to Inga in a hostile tone of voice, "Inga! Don't ever leave visitors in my office without my permission. We've been over this. Do not let it happen again!" Then he stepped inside and slammed the door, asking gruffly, "How can I help you gentleman?"

"Well, Sheriff," Cliff began smoothly, standing when the younger man entered the office, "As you know, I'm representing Mr. Echolls. I requested the autopsy report and the evidence list that was used to hold and charge my client and I have yet to receive these things."

"You'll receive them once they're available," Lamb replied smartly.

"Are you sure they aren't available now? We'll gladly wait while you call and find out," Cliff replied with an easy smile.

"You'll have them when you need them, Mr. McCormack," Lamb answered through grated teeth.

"Alright, alright," Cliff gave in and stood but said, "I'll just be back tomorrow, then. And the next day. And the next."

Keith sat smugly watching the performance, waiting to see who would win.

It didn't take long for Lamb to decide he'd had enough. He picked up the phone with a vengeance and called the county coroner. He also called the record room and gave an order to put a rush on the De Ville file. Finally, he looked at Cliff and Keith with a snarl and said harshly, "There. The autopsy will be on your desk in 24-48 hours. Same for the file. That's the best I can do. Now get out of here and let me do my job."

"You've been more than accommodating, Sheriff," Cliff said soothingly as he rose and backed toward the door. "If ever you need something, let us know and we'll see what we can do."

Keith rose, too. Lamb didn't even acknowledge that he'd been there. As he exited the office with a slight spring to his step, he gave Inga a professional nod and said in admiration to Cliff, "Sometimes having friends in low places pays off."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Logan was showing Veronica around the house when her phone rang. They stopped in the upstairs hallway for her to answer. Looking at the screen, she mouthed to him, "It's dad," before hitting the 'call' button to answer, "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Are you still at Logan's place?" Keith asked, his voice coming through loud and clear on her iPhone 4S.

"Uhh, yeah," Veronica replied, hoping he wasn't going to make a point about how late it was and getting home or anything like that.

"Good," he returned, confusing Veronica and causing her to say impatiently, "Ok, Dad? You're going to need to give me more than that. I thought I was about to get a lecture about the birds and the bees."

At her remark, Logan gave her a questioning look that clearly said that was not something he'd expected her to bring up right then. She shook her head and whispered, "Never mind. He was asking if we were still here, that's all."

He quirked a brow at her and said slyly, his tone low so that Keith wouldn't be able to hear on the other end of the phone, "I was about to say. I know I've been easy in the past, but don't think you're gonna get me back in bed with you that quick, Mars! A guy's gotta have some dignity!" he paused as she rolled her eyes, then he grinned and said, "Wait, scratch that. I'm an Echolls. I have no dignity."

She laughed out loud at his self-deprecating humor, touched his left cheek with her right hand and stood on tiptoe to kiss his left cheek, whispering near his ear, "You have dignity. You've just been lacking in self-respect."

"What's that, honey?" Keith asked from the other end of the phoneline.

Veronica looked both embarrassed and guilty at the same time but quickly said, "Nothing, Pops. I was just sharing a moment with Logan here."

"Stay focused, Sweetheart," Keith responded in an acerbic tone, his eye-roll clear in his voice even without being able to see it.

"Sorry, Dad," Veronica said unrepentantly, rolling her own eyes as Logan waited patiently for her to finish the call.

"Ok," Keith continued, "Have you talked to Dick yet?"

"Yeah, got a bit of info out of him. Not much but at least a couple things to follow up on," Veronica answered, playfulness set aside for business now.

"Is he still around? I have a few more things for you to follow up on with him," Keith asked, a hint of urgency to his words.

"Yeah, he's still around. He may have crashed already, though," Veronica added, then asked with concern, "Why? What's going on?"

"We've gotten some information that leads us to believe that he's the one that Bonnie - err, Carrie - was cheating with," Keith stated grimly.

"What?!" Veronica exclaimed in confusion, looking up at Logan with alarm while he looked back at her, obviously wishing he could hear what she was hearing.

"I know, Sweetie," Keith returned soothingly, "But we have to check into it. Talk to Logan, talk to Dick. And as much as it pains me to say this, I know it's late. I won't expect you home till morning so you have plenty of time to wade through whatever you find."

"Thanks, Dad," Veronica said gratefully but with a frown. This was definitely NOT how she wanted to spend her first overnight with Logan in nine years! Granted, she didn't exactly know how she DID want to spend it, either. The thought made her giddy and uncomfortable all at once which made her want to run but she shoved it aside and decided to do as her dad said: focus. On business. Personal insecurities and thoughts of a late night scandalous rendezvous could wait.

Momentarily, Veronica disconnected the call and stared at the phone before pocketing it. When she looked up, Logan's eyes met hers and she knew she couldn't let him linger with a lack of knowledge for very long. She leaned back against the hallway wall and took one of his hands in hers before asking, "How sure are you that Carrie wasn't cheating? I mean, before the reunion?"

"Pretty certain," Logan answered with furrowed brow, "Why?"

"Well..." she started slowly, looking down at where their hands were connected instead of up into his dark and searching eyes, "It seems that, maybe, perhaps, she and Dick were doing the deed as well..." she winced and held her breath as she waited for him to respond but when she heard him laugh quietly, she looked up at him quizzically. "There's something funny about that?" she asked, almost sounding as if she were demanding an answer. She'd been so concerned about him and how he'd respond. This was definitely not what she'd expected.

"Yes," Logan confirmed, squeezing her hand reassuringly, "Because Dick and Carrie were dating first. That's how she and I reconnected in the first place. He brought her back here after a few Hollywood parties and one morning when I was up early to go surfing, she woke up before he did and we ended up having breakfast together. We bantered and bickered for a while before we ended up talking about what we were up to now. I made fun of her music. She put me in my place. And that was the beginning of that." He shrugged before continuing, "I talked with Dick and he didn't care if I dated her. He just wanted to party and have sex. That worked for me since I wasn't ready for anything serious. So we both dated her until Dick stuck his foot in his mouth and she got tired of his shit," Logan chuckled and shrugged, "I guess we were fairly serious, at least after she found out about the Casa and we started working on that together, but we never actually talked about whether we were exclusive or not. Not the way the tabloids made it sound anyway."

"You weren't in love with her?" Veronica asked in a small, very vulnerable voice even as she looked into his eyes and mentally berated herself for asking such a petty question instead of sticking to what was important. But it was important. It was more important than she cared to admit.

His eyes held hers and her heart raced wildly as she waited with baited breath for his response. He leaned in close, his nose almost touching hers as his hands moved down her arms and then settled at her waist. His voice was soft but certain when he said, "I wasn't built to love anyone but you."

Her arms went around his neck. Their lips met in fervently searching passion. He lifted her, turning them so her back was against the wall and her legs went around his waist. He held her there for what seemed like hours, their lips and tongues tangled while her fingers caught themselves up in his soft hair. When they had to break their mouths apart at their lungs' insistent need for air, he found that tiny sweet spot on her neck just below her ear and sucked it until she squealed.

Hearing footsteps from one of the bedrooms down the hall, Veronica murmured with breathless urgency, "Move. Bedroom. Now!"

Logan did as he was told and spun them away from the wall, carrying her effortlessly down the hall and swiftly into a bedroom on the right. Slamming the door closed with his foot, he bumped into a dresser, a chest at the foot of the bed, and nearly knocked over a lamp before they got to where they were going.

Veronica's laugh as they landed on the bed together was more genuine and carefree than it had been in a long time. She shook her head and brushed her fingers along his stubbled jaw in amazement. Her wide eyes glowed with all the emotions that caught at her heart, causing a lump to form in her throat and unshed tears to sparkle like sapphires. "How the hell do I still merit this after everything I put you through?" she marveled before catching his lips with hers again, losing herself as they wrapped themselves around each other, still fully clothed.

He ignored her question, kissing her doubts away. Then he pulled back and searched her eyes. A question of his own was on his lips as he touched her face in a tender caress. Speaking softly, he asked in a husky tone full of vulnerability and need, "You won't regret this? In the morning, when the sun is up and you're thinking clearly...?"

The love that shone in her eyes before deepened exponentially as she shook her head and kissed him soundly in response. She kissed his eyes, his face, his forehead before she could finally manage to speak with words anything that remotely came close to what she was feeling in her heart. "The only regret that I have when it comes to you, to us, to this, is how long it took for me to stop running and recognize that what we have is real and not going away no matter how much I've tried to force it to," she paused and brushed her fingers through his hair before cupping his face tenderly to say, "I love you, Logan Echolls. I'm pretty sure I always have. And in spite of myself, I'm damn sure I always will."

Her words sparked a fury of them ripping each other's clothes off, tossing them to the floor, leaving any and all hesitation behind as they once and for all were able to share without doubt in that ultimate expression of intimacy and adulation.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

It was 10am the next morning before anyone at 'The Vagabond' began to stir. Dick was the first awake, which was a surprise to him. Typically he stayed out late partying and woke up after noon. A time that was, to him, perfect for surfing.

Having checked the kitchen and found that there was no coffee made, Dick then checked the garage to make sure Logan had actually come home the night before after dropping Veronica back off at her dad's place. When he saw the sleek convertible, he frowned and went padding back up the stairs.

Pounding on Logan's door before swinging it open, Dick yelled derisively, "Dude! What happened? Did Ronnie keep you up all night talking and shit?"

The sleeping pair in the room beyond had been happily entangled in each other's arms. The sound of Dick's bellowing brought them both crashing out of their slumber. Veronica tried to extricate herself from Logan's limbs but Logan held her tightly to himself with one arm while propping himself up with the other. "Go away, Dick," he ordered with a groan.

Coming up short, Dick chortled with laughter and held a hand up in front of his face with fingers spread wide, "Whoa! My eyes! I think I'm gonna go blind!" Then as he peeked around his hand, he gave an approving nod, clearly impressed with what he'd seen and said, "Ronnie, when the hell did you outgrow an A cup?!"

Veronica tried desperately to scramble away so she could find some new torture mechanism for the ever indelicate Dick Casablancas but again, Logan held her exactly where she was. He reached behind himself to grab his pillow and threw it at Dick, saying clearly, "Not cool! What did I tell you about coming in my room without knocking?!"

"You said not to do it," Dick answered matter-of-factly, "But dude, I did knock! You just didn't answer."

"Let me at him, Logan!" Veronica hissed through clenched teeth.

Calmly, Logan replied, "You're a little naked, Sugarpuss. Don't think you want to give Dick any more fodder for the fire."

Settling down but still grumbling menacingly, Veronica threw Dick a withering look when he started to laugh at Logan's words. He stopped and held up his hands, backing his way toward the door. "I'll just be downstairs waiting for you guys. Want coffee? I'll make coffee."

As soon as he'd retreated through the door and closed it behind himself, Veronica buried her face in Logan's chest and murmured in a muffled voice, "I'm never gonna live this down, am I?"

"Nope," he chuckled, holding her close with one arm around her shoulders and the other hand on the back of her head. "Don't worry, though. Give it 10, 15 years maybe and he might either lose his eyesight or forget."

Veronica pulled back and punched him in the shoulder just as he expected her to. She blushed crimson while he grinned wickedly, kissing the tip of her nose lightly before saying casually, "You should thank Dick, really. He just helped us manage to avoid the awkward morning after issues."

Glaring at him, Veronica asked impishly, "Are you sure we would have had any? Maybe we would have still been relishing the afterglow and gone another round."

His brows raised as the corners of his mouth turned upward, letting her know that he obviously liked that idea. Before he could act on it, she rolled away from him and off the bed, walking toward her pile of clothing as she said haughtily, "Nope. Sorry, Buddy. You only get one chance at the morning after weirdness versus afterglow. You missed your chance."

He groaned in dismay but rose from the bed to follow her. Catching her up in his arms as she bent to grab her shirt, he spun her around and kissed her. Dizzy and breathless, Veronica shook her head and said, "I hope we never get tired of this." He gave her a questioning look which brought her out of her reverie and caused her to say smartly, "I mean, at least if we run out of things to talk about, we'll always have sex."

Logan had been wondering how she was handling her confession from the night before and now he had his answer. It was one of her most basic survival instincts and he recognized it for what it was because it had always been one of his as well. When all else fails and things get too real, crack a joke and hope nobody realizes how much you really care.

"Hey," Logan said softly, cupping her face in his hands as he tried to make her look at him. "No backing out now, ok? You run, I run. We run together or not at all. Got it?"

She searched his eyes, her own liquid pools of vulnerability, and finally nodded slowly before affirming, "Got it."

"Alright, now let's get downstairs before Dick burns the coffee or eats all the cereal," Logan said lightly, knowing he was leaving her to wonder if he was joking or not.

Ten minutes later, they were dressed and found themselves around the breakfast bar where Dick had been waiting, absorbed in a comic strip from the newspaper and a cartoon on the tv.

Rolling her eyes, Veronica said spitefully, "Typical Dick. Doing anything to amuse yourself."

"Hey!" Dick said, raising his eyes from the paper, "You better reign it in, Ronnie. I got dirt on you now, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," she said scornfully, "I'd burn your eyes out myself if I didn't think that might burn the last images you've seen into your pea-sized brain forever. That is definitely NOT something I could live with!"

"Ohhh, naked Ronnie etched into the retinas," Dick said with a wide grin and easy nod as if it were the best idea ever.

"Don't," Logan warned, pouring two cups of coffee, making one exactly the way he liked his and one the way he remembered Veronica always took hers. Passing her the cup, he sat down beside her before changing the subject to something a little more relevant, "Hey man, Veronica's dad called last night. I guess someone is saying that you and Carrie still had a thing."

"What?!" Dick exclaimed, clearly outraged, "Dude! You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know," Logan assured him before asking, "Is there anyone you can think of that would want us to be on the outs?"

Dick frowned and Veronica looked at Logan curiously. "I must really be rusty," she murmured to herself, "to not think of that angle myself..."

"No, Dude," Dick finally said, "Can you think of anyone?"

"I was thinking maybe an investor," Logan said thoughtfully, "Someone who has a hand dipped in both the Club and Casa coffers?"

"Maybe," Dick nodded slowly, "But Dude, you know I don't do the books. That's your thing. Aren't you handling the Casa's finances, too?"

"Mostly," Logan agreed, "But I've had help." He turned to Veronica, who'd been silent through the whole exchange and said, "I want to pass something by your dad and Mac. You ready to go?"

Veronica nodded and rose, saying acerbically, "Later, Dick."

Smirking and clearly remembering their encounter that morning, Dick snickered childishly and said, "Later, Ronnie."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"About time you two made it over here," Keith said from his seat at the kitchen counter. With him were Mac and Wallace, one of whom had just been getting up to leave.

"I've got to go to work," Wallace declared. Noting that Veronica and Logan's hands were clasped together between them, he squeezed Veronica's shoulder as he passed by and said teasingly, "Some of us don't have the luxury of working for ourselves or taking off as much time as we need."

"Bye Wallace," Mac called from her place at the table. Behind Logan and Veronica's backs, Wallace threw her a kiss. She grinned and pretended to catch it which caused Veronica to turn around to try to figure out what she'd missed.

Dropping it with a shake of her head, Veronica moved further into the small room and pulled up a stool while Logan moved to stand beside her. "So, what did we miss?"

"A lot," Keith replied bluntly. He, too, had caught the hand-holding and hoped they were all prepared for what that was likely to mean. Then he added less sharply, "We have the list of invites and RSVPs. Inga called a little bit ago and let us know that whether Lamb wants us to know it yet or not, the autopsy report and the file are ready for pick up so Cliff's over there now. Should be back within the next half hour." He paused, then asked, "What did you both find out? Or should I be afraid to ask?"

Veronica rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the blush that crept up her neck. She fanned herself with a hand and questioned, "Is it getting hot in here?" which brought a chuckle from Mac. Then she stopped and shrugged, saying, "What we found out is that we're nearly back to square one. Dick's not an issue although he did say he saw Casey come back to the party after Carrie left and that he'd seen Carrie with some guy named Cobb. Other than that, we've got nothing."

"Want me to look up that Cobb guy?" Mac asked, cracking her knuckles and saying suavely, "It wouldn't be a proper case if Q didn't get to use her mad skills."

"Go for it," Veronica acknowledged with a nod. Before she could say anything else, Logan interrupted, saying, "I had a thought I wanted to pass by you. Especially you, Mr. Mars."

Keith looked at the young man curiously and encouraged, "Go on."

"Well, when Veronica was asking about Dick, I got to wondering if someone wasn't trying to come between us for some reason," Logan began, "I couldn't think of a reason that would make sense for doing that on a personal level but then I thought, what if this whole thing isn't personal at all. What if it's business."

"Are there connections between the Casa and Dick's Club?" Keith asked, interested in where Logan was going with this.

"Possibly," Logan replied, "But I'm not sure. I was hoping that might be something that Mac could look into for us."

"For sure," Mac agreed, reaching for her computer bag that had been under the table, pulling her laptop out and setting it up on the counter in front of her. She typed in her password and brought up her specialized browser, saying with pride as Veronica peered over her shoulder, "I designed it myself. I'm awesome like that, which is why I can work from wherever."

Mac brought up one window and then another. On the first, she plugged in the information from the disk that Madison had given them and started it searching for anyone by the name of Cobb. Then, on the second, she looked at Logan and asked, "You using the program I set up for you to keep up with both?" When he nodded, she typed in another string of commands that brought up data from both the Club and the Casa, placing the info side by side. "Now we ask it to search and sort..." she said to herself as her fingers again flew across the keyboard.

"I am so analog," Keith stated, shaking his head as he watched her, eyes filled with admiration.

Veronica chuckled and said with pride, "No one's as digital as Mac."

After several minutes of digging and searching, Mac said with satisfaction, "Ok. We've got one 'Cobb' from the reunion, though that's a nickname so it seems. He also happens to be an investor for the Club. Not for the Casa, though, so I don't know if there's a real connection there or not. But then we have three companies and four celebrities who are involved in some way with both."

"Let's get that list," Keith and Veronica said at the same time. The father and daughter duo shared an affectionate stare filled with humor and amusement. Meanwhile, the other two inhabitants of the room looked on with a certain amount of jealousy, each wishing that they could engage some way in the relationship the other two maintained.

Before anyone could say anything else, Cliff entered, saying triumphantly, "Who outsmarted who now? It can never be said that Cliff McCormack was dragged down by a Lamb."

"You got the files?" Veronica asked excitedly.

He laid them on the table in front of her and glanced over Mac's shoulder, "And what do we have here? A lead I'm not yet aware of?"

"Logan had the idea to check on his investors," Keith explained, "Mac here has been working her magic and will likely solve the whole case in the time it takes the rest of us to read the file."

"Come on, Mr. M," Mac grinned warmly, "I'm good but I'm not that good. I still need the likes of you and V to put the pieces together and solve the crime. No machine is able to do that."

"Some day, Kid, Someday," Keith replied whimsically and ruffled Mac's hair fondly.

Veronica was already looking through the report from the crime scene, her brow furrowed in concentration. The autopsy report lay untouched in front of Logan. He wanted to push it away because it made him nauseous but he figured the best he could do was not touch it at all.

"She was found in a dumpster by a homeless guy picking through the trash," Veronica read aloud, then gave a pained look to Logan as she said, "The dumpster is from a restaurant between your place and the Casa."

"Which means it's not far from the Club, either," Logan pointed out, holding his mask of indifference firmly in place so no one would see or know how hard this was for him.

Out of sight, Veronica's hand reached for and squeezed Logan's. He could try to hide all he wanted, but she knew he was fighting to not hold himself responsible.

He squeezed her hand gratefully in return before prompting, "What else does it say?"

Frowning, she showed him one specific line but didn't read it aloud. Glancing up at him, he sighed in frustration and said, "Well, that explains at least part of why Lamb came after me."

Keith, Cliff, and Mac all looked around at each other and Mac was finally the one to ask, "What did we miss?"

Logan and Veronica shared another look before Veronica stated,looking away from him but not releasing his hand, "Semen. Logan's. Estimated that time of intercourse was ten to twelve hours before death." She stopped and glanced at Logan again before continuing, "Then it talks about wounds. Rope burns on her wrists and ankles. Bruising around her throat and vaginal area. Report says that time frames on those things were likely two to three hours after the reunion."

"Then why pin it on Logan if the times don't match?" Mac asked with a frown.

"Because they can," Keith said, his tone jaded and certain at the same time. "It's Lamb's MO. One Lamb is like any other. If it takes too much digging to find the truth, go with the first available option that presents itself."

"So glad I was handy and accommodating," Logan grumbled sarcastically.

"We'll dig you out of this," Veronica assured him. "Mac, how are those matches coming?"

"Still working," Mac responded, "Picking out the details is always the hardest part."

"Ok, then on to the autopsy," Veronica said as she dropped the file folder on the table and picked up the other group of papers that had, so far, been untouched. Looking it over, she said, "Well, cause of death, choking. It does show a few sedatives in her system but nothing to cause a reactive airway and with the bruising on the neck, it's pretty much a no-brainer."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't tell us why or where," Mac pointed out.

"That's where your list comes in," Veronica replied.

Logan stood, turning away from the group he ran his right hand through his hair. From long ago, Veronica knew this to be a sign that he'd had enough.

"Honey, I think we - " Keith began but was cut off by his daughter shaking her head at him, saying, "Not right now, dad. Whatever it is, it can wait fifteen. Logan needs a break and so do I."

Looking between the two, Keith nodded and motioned for Mac and Cliff to follow him outside. "Let us know when you're ready for us to come back in," Keith said softly, kissing his daughter on the top of her head before giving Logan's arm a squeeze as he passed by to exit.

Veronica rose from her chair and circled her arms around Logan first from behind, then from the front. His arms automatically went around her. He clung to her and tried to steady his erratic breathing. If he didn't, he would hyperventilate and he could absolutely not allow that.

"I don't get it, Veronica," Logan said with raw pain and harsh emotion in his voice, "Why me? Why now? I'm finally doing something that's worth a damn and now this? What am I going to do if all this shit tears the Casa down? What then?"

"Then we'll build it back up," Veronica said with confidence, "Together." He looked at her doubtfully but she shook her head and cupped his face in her hands, "I don't care what it takes. I won't allow anyone to destroy you like that."

He shuddered in response, a hiccuping but otherwise silent sob escaping his lips. Holding her fiercely in his arms, his eyes closed tightly as he absorbed her strength. "Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" he asked in a murmured voice, almost under his breath.

"You have," Veronica said with a smile, "And I'm pretty sure I told you the same."

"You did," Logan smiled back, his voice sounding stronger as he took a deep breath before kissing her forehead and adding, "That's not something I'll be forgetting anytime soon."

"Good," Veronica said definitively and with great satisfaction, "Because after reading that report, if Carrie were here now, I'm fairly certain I'd be killing her myself and possibly you with her."

Logan laughed and then sobered, running his fingers lightly through wispy blonde tendrils of hair, "Veronica, about the report. I wore a condom. And it didn't break."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Veronica's mind was racing as they all sat back down around the table to discuss the results that Mac's search had come up with. Veronica was still stuck on that one little detail of her conversation with Logan, though. Without a broken condom or no condom at all, how did Carrie's corpse come to have his semen so conveniently available?

"So I found a few things that are interesting," Mac was saying when Veronica turned her attention to the results on the screen that Mac was showing them, "First, these businesses that are investors are also owned by these celebrities. That narrows our list a bit. Eliminating the businesses and focusing on their owners, we have the four celebrities I mentioned before." She flipped to a different window and brought those details up on screen. "Which means we should probably focus our efforts on them for now. Also did a preliminary check on this Cobb person. Turns out his full name is Lou Cobbler, 'Cobb' for short," she turned to Logan and asked, "Does that name sound familiar?"

His brow furrowed in thought and he slowly shook his head, asking, "Should it?"

"Well," Mac began, pulling up another screen with what amounted to a bio displayed on it. "Mr. Cobbler is an agent. He happened to represent Miss Bonnie De Ville."

"Cobb is Lou?" Logan asked in confusion before explaining, "Carrie had only ever talked about her manager as 'Lou'. I met him a few times but had no idea he went to Neptune, let alone that he graduated with our class."

"Guess we have a few things to discuss with him, then," Veronica said thoughtfully, "And he's an investor, too? I wonder if that's because of Carrie's connection to Dick," she turned and looked at Logan, "And you," then she shrugged and said, "Probably something to ask about since we'll be talking to him anyway."

Keith nodded in agreement and asked the group in general, "Do we know anything about the murder site yet?"

"Negative," Veronica shook her head, "Nothing in the report or autopsy about it other than a big question mark."

Cliff looked up, sipping his soda through a straw before saying casually, "When I was picking up the report, I heard a couple deputies talking about how they'd just finished clearing the victim's apartment. Apparently the bed was rumpled but no prints besides the victim and Echolls there. Sounded like they sent a few things to forensics. I'll see if I can't sweet talk Inga into getting us those results when they come in."

"Good thinking, Cliff," Keith nodded in approval. "Now, Mac," he said in a business-like manner, "Who are these celebrities and what connection do they have to each other or Carrie?"

"First we have James Franco," Mac began, "He's invested in the club, contributes heavily to the Casa, and I found pictures of him at a couple parties with Carrie. His connection with the other investors is a little more tenuous. He and two of the others are managed by Cobb's father, also an agent. Family business, I guess. The last is managed by Cobb himself. My guess is that Cobb told his father about Carrie and Logan dating and suggested that investing in Echolls' holdings might be a good plan. Carrie could have buzzed about the Casa herself, really."

"Ok, sounds innocent enough," Veronica commented while Keith looked upward, nodding his head as if he were thinking to himself and agreeing with whatever he was coming up with.

Logan, meanwhile, was content to listen and let Veronica take the lead. This was her arena, not his. He was just the accused.

Clearing his throat, Cliff took a sip of his drink and asked, "Who's next?" wanting to keep things moving.

"Right," Mac said, "Next up is Justin Long. Apparently he and Carrie dated for a while back at the beginning of her singing career. They kept up somewhat over the years and he apparently trusted her instincts on charities and investments. He's been putting his money heavily into the majority of the same things as Carrie for the last several years."

"Is he managed by Cobb or the old man?" Keith asked.

"Cobb's father," Mac replied, "The one managed by Cobb is Dax Shepherd. He - "

Before Mac could continue, Logan groaned, running his hands through his hair. Everyone stopped to look at him but only Veronica asked, "What is it?"

"Dax and I got into it awhile ago at a club. We'd both been drinking and apparently I hit on his girl. I'm definitely not his favorite person in the world," Logan explained, exhaling heavily as he continued to keep his hands at the back of his head.

"Sooo...Logan won't be the one interviewing Dax," Veronica stated, then asked Mac, "How are Dax and Carrie connected?"

"Through Dax's little sister," Mac replied, "They've been friends for awhile apparently. Dax adores his sister so I bet if she asked him to, he'd put money wherever she told him to. He's got a good bit in a number of things Carrie did, too."

"Right. That's three down. Who are we missing?" Cliff asked intently, swirling his straw around in his drink before taking another sip.

"That leaves us with Helen Slayton-Hughes," Mac reported, "And this one got tricky. The main connection I could find between her and Carrie was that she used to be friends with Carrie's mother. I couldn't really find anything recent between them. Not sure what that means."

"How do we want to work this, then?" Keith asked, trying to mentally strategize who should be doing what.

"Well, Kids, as fun as this is, I have other cases to work on as well," Cliff said, "Count me in for getting anything I can from Inga at the Sheriff's Department, but otherwise, I have to be out."

"Mac, did you want in on the interviews?" Keith asked intently.

"I'd love to but I can't. Now that we're through the first layer search, I've got to do some work for my clients, too. I'll be available by phone, though, if anyone needs some tech support," Mac offered.

"That leaves the three of us with five interviews," Veronica said, looking between her dad and Logan.

"Why don't you two go together to see Franco, Long, and Cobbler. I'll take Dax and Helen, maybe even hit up Cobb's old man," Keith remarked. "Check in by phone and meet back here tonight or in the morning?"

"Works for me," Logan mumbled with a shrug while Veronica nodded. She smiled at Mac and got up to give her a brief hug, saying sincerely, "Thanks, Mac. We couldn't have done this without you."

"No prob, Bob!" Mac grinned, "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right!" Veronica agreed, reaching to take Logan's hand. Pulling him away from the table, she looked over her shoulder and called, "Bye guys! We're gonna go bust some balls!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"Seriously?" Logan asked as soon as they were out the door, "You couldn't think of something else to bust?"

"What?" Veronica responded indignantly, "It's not like I said I was going to do anything damaging to your balls. Just some balls. In general."

"Still. It's a very sensitive piece of the male anatomy and with me being the closest male to you, I'm not too proud to admit that I cringed a little," Logan replied, wincing as he spoke.

Veronica smirked, very pointedly glancing toward his crotch as she said snidely, "I'll be sure to make it up to them later."

Her words caused Logan to flash a crooked grin at her as they reached his car. Opening the door and getting in, he asked, "So, where are we off to first?"

"Let's save Lou or Cobb or whatever his name is for last," Veronica suggested as she, too, slid into the front seat. "Which leaves James Franco and Justin Long. Take your pick."

"Well," Logan said, not yet putting the keys in the ignition as he got out his phone, "Let's see which of them is available now."

Giving a nod of affirmation, Veronica sat back and buckled herself in as she waited to hear the one-sided conversation.

"Hey, Franco," Logan said when the man on the other end picked up his phone, "Logan Echolls here. Listen, any chance you have a few minutes to spare? I'm in a jam and it seems you may somehow be connected."

In less than ten minutes, Logan had them set up to speak with both Franco and Long within the next two hours. After he started the car and headed them toward their first destination, he asked, "So are we going to try to fit all three in today or wait till morning to see Lou?"

Knowing exactly what he was really asking, Veronica bit her lower lip undecidedly. Talking and thinking about it were definitely uncomfortable but she had to admit she didn't relish the idea of another night alone in her own bed. "I don't know," she finally admitted, looking over at him with eyes that pleaded for him to understand. "Can we figure it out later?" she asked, feeling small and antsy, wanting to run just as she always did.

Understanding her probably better than she understood herself, the corner of Logan's mouth turned upward and he gave a single nod, "Yeah, we can wait."

Relieved, Veronica relaxed and watched the scenery go by. When they reached their destination, she asked, "Is this Franco or Long?"

"Long," Logan replied, "Franco needed a bit more time to wrap some things up."

Nodding, Veronica opened her door to get out and asked suspiciously, "This guy had a pretty extensive history with Carrie and he's not one who wants to beat you senseless?"

Logan grinned, amusement and mischief in his eyes as he said airily, "Nah. Justin is laid back. He wouldn't threaten a flea."

Snorting and rolling her eyes, Veronica led the way to the door but waited for Logan to knock.

A young guy about their age with bright, playful blue eyes and very straight dark hair smiled guilelessly at them as he opened the door. "Come in," he said, "Don't mind the mess," he added as he waved toward his spotless home, "I gave my maid the week off to help her grand-kids get back into the swing of things at school."

Veronica entered first, followed by Logan. They took in the neat and tidy bachelor pad with its simple, straightforward furniture and lack of finesse. Then, when they reached the bar, Justin offered them each a soda or spring water and seated himself on one of the bar stools. "How can I help you?"

"Well," Veronica began, standing beside a stool rather than sitting on it, "I'm sure you're aware of what happened to Bonnie De Ville. I understand you're also familiar with her by her given name, Carrie Bishop. And seeing as it's been all over the news, I'm also sure you know that Logan here has been accused of her murder. Are you with me so far?"

"Unfortunately, I am," Justin answered in a bereft tone with a countenance full of grief.

"Were you still in contact with Carrie at all?" Veronica asked.

"Occasionally," Justin replied simply, "She'd call when she was in town and we'd get drinks or go dancing."

"Did she ever mention anyone stalking her or threatening her? Bullying her into things she didn't want to do?" Even as she asked it, Veronica couldn't see anyone bullying Carrie Bishop but she told herself she had to ask.

"No," Just said thoughtfully, "But I'm not sure she would have told me."

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked, brow furrowed as she felt Logan fidget beside her.

"She was stubborn and wanted to handle things herself," Justin explained, "It was one of the things that made us break up."

That response was not at all what Veronica had expected. She frowned when Logan coughed into his hand, obviously trying not to laugh. She didn't like the thought that she and Carrie might have been alike in any way but she reluctantly had to admit that in that one way, it appeared they were similar.

"Out of curiosity," Veronica said more sharply than she intended, "Did you and Carrie ever talk about finances at all? What either of you invested in or which charities interested you?"

Justin looked confused and shook his head, saying slowly, "Nooo...my accountant handles all that. I just get a quarterly report that tells me what I'm investing in, donating to, and worth now. Why is that relevant?"

"Just a hunch we wanted to check out but it appears it may be nothing," Veronica responded cryptically.

"If you need any info from my accountant, I'd be more than happy to supply it," Justin stated helpfully.

"I'll let you know if we end up needing it," Veronica said, giving Logan a little nod that they were just about done, "Thanks for your time."

When they were out the door and in the car, Veronica turned to Logan and asked, "What did you think?"

"He's clueless," Logan said without hesitation. "And like I said before, he wouldn't hurt a flea."

"Yeah..." Veronica agreed grudgingly, "I feel like there's something we're missing, though. I just can't put my finger on it."

"I can find something for you to put your finger on," Logan teased, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Laughing, shaking her head, and rolling her eyes at him, she simply said, "You wish!" then added, "On, James! Take us to the next location!"

Thirty-five minutes later, they were pulling up in front of the Warner Brothers office where Franco had asked that they meet. Going inside, they let the receptionist know who they were looking for and that they had an appointment and then took a seat to wait. Looking around, Veronica saw posters and mementos from a number of favorite shows and movies. In a way, it reminded her a bit of Logan's home when they were teenagers. Before it was burned down, of course. Then came his room at the Grand. The thought of his suite there made her smile. She darted a sideways glance at him and he raised a brow at her.

Quietly, he leaned over to say in her ear, "I saw that smile. I'm going to choose to believe it had something to do with me."

"It did," she replied softly with a grin, "I was thinking of the Grand."

Before either of them could say anything else, the handsome and debonair James Franco stepped lightly into the room. His hand-crafted leather shoes clipping along like he was tap-dancing rather than walking. Stopping in front of them, Logan and Veronica both stood as he nodded and held out a hand.

"You are beautiful," Franco said of Veronica, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," then he turned his dark eyes on Logan and his gaze turned from suave and graceful to tolerant, bordering on rude, "Echolls," he acknowledged, "I hear you've been charged with murder again. How many get out of jail free cards to you have up that sleeve of yours?"

"As many as Veronica here can pull out of her hat," Logan responded wryly, not bothered at all by the hand that was never offered to him.

"Shall we find somewhere more private to chat?" Franco asked, looking back to Veronica and practically ignoring Logan.

"Yes, I think we shall," Veronica answered in a mocking tone that only Logan would recognize as such.

Once inside a small break room, sitting at a round table with an iced soda situated in front of each of them, Franco asked politely, "Now, what is it that you both wanted to talk to me about?"

"The lovely Bonnie De Ville," Veronica stated, "Or rather, Carrie Bishop, when not going by her stage name."

"Ah yes," Franco said with recognition, "I heard she was killed. Such a tragedy. And you think I may know something about her demise?" he asked with a bit of surprise.

"Probably not," Veronica replied, "But there seem to be several connections between you and it never hurts to be thorough."

"Indeed," Franco agreed, then asked, "What connections have you found, then?"

"It may be nothing, as I said," Veronica began, "But I understand that you and Carrie attended several parties together. And your agent is her agent's father."

Franco laughed but it wasn't real. It was a pretentious laugh that made Veronica want to squirm and set her teeth on edge. She eyed Logan out of the corner of her eye and could see he had the same reaction as well when he clenched his jaw.

"Come now," Franco said as if her words had been a joke, "Those connections are preposterously frail. Surely you can't think anything could come of them," he turned to Logan and shook his head, "You are truly grasping at straws here, Echolls."

A flash of anger shot like lightning through Logan's eyes and Veronica quickly reached under the table to touch his thigh in warning. He settled but was still on edge and was obviously bristling in spite of his refusal to act on his ire.

"Then how's this, Mr. Franco," Veronica said crisply, "Besides those tenuous links you just scoffed at, we've also found a financial link."

This sobered the actor and he demanded immediately, "What do you mean? What are you talking about, a financial link?"

"You are invested in The 09ER Club. So was Carrie. You donate heavily to Casa de Caring. Carrie did, too. In fact, she was about to become their spokesperson but that's neither here nor there. What I want to know, Mr. Franco, is if you have such a threadbare connection to Ms. Bishop and obviously have little to no use for Mr. Echolls, why are you so heavily invested in the two major projects that the two of them worked on together?"

Now Franco looked uncomfortable but still, he defended himself admirably, "My accountant chooses my investments! I have nothing to do with it. And any charitable contributions are decided on by him as well. I simply tell him the type of projects I'd like to be involved in. He takes care of the rest."

This was the second time that they'd been told that an accountant handled all the investment funds and charitable contributions. It wasn't exactly unexpected considering the status of those they were dealing with but still, on a hunch, Veronica asked, "And who is this accountant that you trust so implicitly?"

Franco looked between the two of them, appearing as if he hoped this question would be their last, and answered, "Avi Kaufman."

Wide blue eyes met wide brown ones. Before either had recovered from their surprise, Franco took advantage of their stunned silence to rise. Pushing his chair in, he said, "Well, I'm going to assume that we're done here. If you have any further questions for me, contact my manager...or my lawyer."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Across town, Keith was just beginning his meeting with Shepherd. He'd simply brought out his PI credentials and mentioned he'd been hired to look into the murder of a local celebrity. As soon as Dax had heard the victim was his sister's longtime friend, he'd agreed to the interview.

"No, man, I hadn't seen Carrie in years," Dax said, sitting on a very comfortable looking couch, elbows on his knees and leaning forward as he gave Keith his full attention.

"How about your sister? Any idea if she'd seen her?" Keith asked pleasantly, trying to size up the man before him. Just by the looks of him, it was easy to see how he and Logan could have easily come to blows.

"No, no clue," Dax answered with a shake of his head, his eyes going over Keith's shoulder. Keith turned to see what the other man was looking at but not before he caught sight of the soft look that entered his eyes and the crooked half-grin that spread across his face. "Hey, Babe. Come meet Keith Mars. He's looking into Carrie Bishop's d-e-a-t-h."

A petite blonde who looked shockingly similar to his daughter entered the room holding a baby on her hip. She rolled her eyes at the man's spelling of the word 'death'. "Dax," the woman said in a tone that clearly indicated she thought he was being ridiculous, "It's not like she knows what that word means." Then she turned to Keith with a warm smile and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Mars. I hope Dax is doing all he can to help you out."

"He is," Keith assured her with a slight smile before adding, "The pleasure is mine, Ms...I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Bell," the woman replied, "Kristen Bell. And this," she said, indicating the baby and using a rather cutesy voice as she spoke about her, "Is little Lincoln." Then in a normal tone she explained, "Just got done feeding her lunch."

Dax stood and took the baby from Kristen, whining and pouting playfully as he said, "Aw man! You get the best lunches, Kid!" Then his eyes narrowed on the blonde's chest, adding, "I'd play with those suckers all day if your mom would let me!"

Keith nearly choked but Kristen merely laughed and rolled her eyes, saying wryly, "That's why she's the baby and you're the big kid."

Grinning, Dax looked at the baby and bounced her gently, asking in a cooing baby voice, "Am I a big kid? Is that what I am? Mommy's so smart. Maybe we can play together later, huh?"

Clearly wanting to leave the topic of her breasts behind, Kristen focused on Keith and asked, "What were you thinking we might be able to help you with in regards to your investigation, Mr. Mars?"

"Well," Keith cleared his throat. He was still reeling from the resemblance Ms. Bell had to his daughter in looks if not in personality. Pushing that aside, he said in a kind and professional tone, "I was hoping to see if I could find any information from people who knew her to indicate what might have happened to cause her demise."

"Wait," Dax spoke up, his tone a little edgy, "I thought they knew what happened. Echolls was arrested, right? Do they need evidence or something or are you working for that jackass?"

Weighing carefully his options for how to respond, Keith decided on saying in the least threatening manner he could manage, "That depends on how you look at it. I'm not being paid for my investigation. I like to think that allows me to be objective."

Dax eyed him warily but Kristen put her hand on his arm and he mellowed when he looked at her. It reminded Keith of how Veronica handled Logan. Kristen brought him out of his reverie by asking, "Have you spoken with Carly yet?"

"No," Keith replied honestly, "I'm actually following a lead right now regarding those who have a connection to Carrie and are also both investors and contributors to Echolls' holdings."

"What?!" Dax exclaimed, standing immediately, causing Kristen to take the baby from him. "Are you trying to say that we've invested in something belonging to Echolls? No way. Not a chance." He was stalking back and forth across the room now.

Kristen looked concerned but waited for Keith to speak, ignoring the pacing of her other half. Keith watched Dax carefully and asked evenly, "Are either of you familiar with The 09ER or Casa de Caring?"

Dax frowned, stopped his pacing, and looked to Kristen. "Heard of them. From Carrie and Carly, I think. Those belong to Echolls?"

"Logan has controlling interest in The 09ER and Casa de Caring is his brainchild," Keith explained.

"Then no, we don't have anything 'invested' in them," Dax spat out with barely controlled hostility.

"Wait," Kristen said thoughtfully, "Casa de Caring. Home for 'misanthropic teens', right?" She bounced the baby on her hip, reaching without thought for a small stuffed sloth to entertain the infant with.

"Yeah," Keith agreed, "That would be the one." Watching the blonde with the baby was unnerving. He'd never been able to imagine Veronica with a child before. It made him uncomfortable to think of it now. 'Grandpa,' he thought to himself. 'Nahhh...'

"Dax, I think we did contribute to that. Remember? Carly was talking about it ad nauseum last time she was here. We were impressed," Kristen reminded him, then smiled wryly at Keith before adding, "We didn't know that Echolls was involved in it. Just that it sounded like something that would have done Dax a lot of good once upon a time."

Snorting derisively, Dax added, "Echolls, too."

Kristen grinned and shook her head. Then she looked at Keith and explained with an amused twinkle in her blue eyes, "It seems I look like some girl that Echolls was hot for at some point. Apparently he never got over her cause one night he got drunk while Dax and I were at a club and mistook me for the girl. It was easy enough to peel him off me but not before Dax got a few swings in and Echolls professed his undying love for me."

Keith chuckled and shook his head as well before asking, "How long ago was that?"

"What was it? Three, maybe four years ago, Babe?" Kristen asked, shifting the baby and sitting on the couch diagonal from Keith finally.

"Yeah, sure. Something like that," Dax said, clearly still irritated.

"If you don't mind me saying so," Keith began with a slow grin, "I'm fairly certain that my daughter is the one that Logan mistook you for. I have to say, you do look surprisingly similar to her. In fact, if she weren't my daughter and I hadn't been there for her birth, I'd be convinced the two of you were twins."

"No shit?" Dax asked, coming to sit down beside Kristen, forgetting that he was trying to avoid using 'colorful language' in the presence of the baby.

"No shit," Keith confirmed with a nod. "So, considering I'm pretty sure that Veronica and Logan are back together at this point, I don't think you have anything more to worry about, Mr. Shepherd."

Kristen laughed and said, "See? You were so sure he was messing with you." She looked at Keith again and said seriously, "We haven't invested in that club, though. We specifically told our accountant that we didn't want to put anything into any risky investments like clubs or casinos or anything like that."

"How often do you check in with your investments and your accountant?" Keith asked.

The couple looked at each other questioningly and Kristen said, "Once a quarter at least. Maybe more."

"My information must be faulty, then," Keith said in an apologetic tone, "I'll have it double-checked when I get back to the office."

"We'll check in on our investments, too," Kristen assured, "Is there anything else we can help you with?"

"How well did the two of you know Carrie?" Keith asked.

"Not very," Dax answered. "I mean, Carly would bring her by sometimes but that's about it."

"Can you think of anyone who might have wanted to hurt her?" Keith asked.

"Besides Echolls?" Dax asked, a question that got him an elbow in the side from Kristen. "OOF! Ok, ok. To be fair, Echolls probably didn't hurt her intentionally and I doubt he killed her but seriously? Who else could it be?"

"That manager of hers is pretty sleazy," Kristen said with a shrug.

"Hey!" Dax protested, "Cobb is good people. He's my manager, too," he reminded.

"I know," Kristen grinned at him affectionately, "How do you think I know he's sleazy?"

Keith chuckled and nodded, "Alright. I'll check into him. Thanks." He pulled out his card and handed it over to Kristen, who swatted Dax's hand out of the way to take it. "Call if you think of anything that might be helpful."

The pair walked Keith to the door and said their farewells before parting ways. Once Keith was in his car, he pulled out his phone and shot Veronica a text: "More questions than answers. One down, one to go."

His meeting with Helen produced no data at all. Helen didn't know anything about Carrie since her mother passed away several years before. She hadn't even heard of her untimely demise. Ironically, in spite of being a celebrity herself, she didn't watch much television and rarely paid attention to the news. Helen hadn't even been aware that she'd made any investments or contributions and couldn't remember the name of anyone who might know something about it.

Keith was frustrated by the time he left her. He felt like he'd hit a number of dead ends with very few possibilities for finding a new direction to search. "I hope the kids have had better luck than I've had," he mumbled to himself. Then he trudged up the stairs to his apartment. Finally, he moved thoughtlessly through the apartment and crashed face first onto his bed. Hopefully the morning would bring some clarity.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Hey Doll-face, what's goin on?" Wallace asked Mac as he unlocked the door to her apartment and let himself in.

They'd remained close all through their days at Hearst, closer for the absence of their mutual best friend. Mac had dated some but had mostly stuck to having a more or less friends with benefits arrangement with Max. Wallace had teased her about it incessantly but it had worked well for Mac.

When they'd graduated, they had a falling out. The falling out revolved entirely around Mac's relationship with Max, or lack thereof. Wallace told her that she deserved more. Mac didn't understand what he was talking about and, at the time, neither had he. They went their separate ways. Wallace moved to Chicago for an apprenticeship with a mechanical engineering firm specializing in aeronautics. Mac, to her own surprise, took an entry level position with Kane Enterprises.

Four years later, Mac had moved up in the company but was getting more and more disillusioned with their ethics and practices. She stayed because it was secure. The recession had hit and while some in Neptune weren't impacted, others felt the blow in big ways. Between her non-relationship with Max and her mounting concerns with her job, Wallace moving back to town was the highlight of her year.

His company had transferred him for a big project outside of San Diego. Without thinking, he'd called up Keith and asked if he could bunk there for awhile. Keith, of course, had agreed. He'd been lonely since Veronica had left. She called, of course, but it wasn't the same and she wouldn't come visit. Keith had thought that maybe with Wallace staying with him, Veronica would consider coming home more. She hadn't, so he and Wallace had gone to visit her. So had Mac. That visit to New York happened nine months before.

One evening when Keith and Veronica had gone for a Daddy/Daughter Date, Wallace and Mac had hung out alone. They'd gone to dinner together. They'd laughed at the crazily named foods at the Ethiopian restaurant they'd decided to try on a whim. They sat and talked in Central Park. While they people watched, they made up stories about the folks that they saw and made fun of themselves for doing it. When they got back to their hotel, they decided to watch a movie together.

Things had started out innocently enough with Mac lying on her stomach, chin propped on one palm and her elbow planted on the bed. Wallace was seated at the head of the bed, back against several piled pillows and feet crossed at the ankles, resting within six inches of Mac's waist.

At a particularly dull part of the movie, Mac looked back at Wallace and grinned mischievously before reaching the hand she wasn't propped on to tickle Wallace's feet. He jerked away, exclaiming "Hey now!" and they'd immediately devolved into a free-for-all tickle/pillow fight. They rolled and wrestled on the bed until Wallace had her pinned beneath him and they were suddenly staring each other right in the eye.

The moment was frozen in time. They had both felt their hearts skip a few beats and then Wallace had lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her like she'd never been kissed. At that moment, they'd both pretty much known that it was over for them. They'd been together ever since but had never felt like it was the right time to tell anyone.

Wallace had moved out of the Mars residence and had gotten himself an apartment of his own. When he and Mac were out in public, things were the same as they had always been. They didn't want to jinx their relationship by outing themselves too soon. They also wanted Veronica to be the first person that they told, but it never seemed the right time.

Recently, Mac had quit her job with Kane Enterprises to strike out on her own. Things were going well and if they continued that way, the two were discussing the possibility of moving in together. In preparation, they'd already made copies of their keys. They'd joked about having a cheesy ceremony called "The Sharing of the Keys". Then somehow it stopped being a joke and in the midst of rolling waves of laughter had vowed to cherish each other's keys and to never misuse them in any way.

That night had been different from any other. Before that, she would go to his place and would stay the night there. The night they shared their keys, though, was the first she let him stay with her.

This night, when Wallace walked in, Mac looked up from her computer and smiled. She hurriedly set the laptop aside and met Wallace halfway between the back door and where she'd been sitting on her reclining sofa. When she reached him, she grinned and took his face in her hands and kissed him with excitement before saying, "Guess what?!"

"What's up, Sugar Pie?" Wallace asked, a grin on his own face. He loved to see her like this. Giddy with some new gadget or discovery that he only halfway understood.

"I think I found something," Mac said, leading him to the couch and picking the laptop back up as she guided him to take a seat beside her.

"Ok," he said, looking at the screen that wasn't making any sense to him, "What did you find?"

"I don't know," Mac replied but her tone was so earnest that he couldn't help but laugh.

"So if you don't know what you found then how do you know you found anything at all?" Wallace asked.

"Because," Mac answered, pulling up some records on one tab and some statistics on another tab, "These numbers don't add up. There are inconsistencies in these files but I don't know what they mean yet," she explained.

"How are you gonna figure that out?" Wallace asked, slipping an arm around her.

She automatically snuggled close and said, "Well, I guess I take it to Veronica's tomorrow. Maybe they can help me sort it out then."

"Speaking of Veronica," Wallace started tentatively, "When are we gonna tell her about us? It's getting harder and harder to hide. She's gonna stop being so blind sooner or later."

"Can I vote for later?" Mac fairly squeaked and then explained, "It's just that, it's been so nice just the two of us. I think about her and Logan and all the drama they've been through. I don't want that for us. Somehow I guess I keep thinking that the longer we keep 'us' hidden, the less chance of our relationship being cursed."

"Cursed?!" Wallace laughed, at first thinking she was joking. Then he looked at her when she didn't laugh and realized she was serious, "Oh my god! You really are serious, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Mac exclaimed, "I don't want to be on again off again and more off than on. I just want to be us and stay us and not have to deal with the rest of the world." By the end of her speech, her words were rather whiny and she'd tucked her head firmly between Wallace's chin and his shoulder.

"Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie. We are not even like that," Wallace said sternly, forcing her to lift her head and look him in the eye.

"How do you know?" she asked in a very small and childish voice. She knew she sounded silly but she couldn't help it. She'd been burned one too many times before.

He held her gaze and said confidently, "I know because - " then cut himself off before saying, "Wait a minute. Stay right there. I've got to get something from my car but don't move."

She watched him get up and leave and wondered what in the world he could want to get from his car that was so important that he couldn't even finish his sentence to her. It was ridiculous really.

Before she could think about it any more or rationalize in her mind what his reasoning might be, he returned. "What was so important that - " she started to ask. Then he was down on one knee in front of her with a small black velvet box in his hands. She just sat there slack-jawed and staring with wide blue eyes, a look of utter shock in them.

"Cindy Mackenzie," Wallace said with pride and confidence in his voice, grinning at her as if he knew exactly what she'd say next, "I cannot even imagine what the next twenty minutes would be like without you, let alone the next twenty years. Would you marry me? I don't think I could live with myself without you by my side."

Mac was crying and blubbering happy tears as she reached for him and pulled him back up to the couch to hug him and kiss him and look at the ring and try it on. "Oh my god, yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! I can NOT believe this! I can't wait to tell -" she stopped herself mid-sentence and grabbed Wallace by the shoulders, "We have to tell her. No! We have to tell them! Tonight. Now! I am so totally going to burst if we don't go find Veronica and Logan right this minute and tell them we're engaged."

Wallace just laughed again, shook his head happily and cupped her face in his hands to kiss her. "I had other plans for tonight," he said, "But we can do that instead if that's what you want."

Taking a moment to think, Mac quickly said decidedly, "We go see them and tell them the news and then come back here and celebrate. All. Night. Long."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Logan and Veronica were sitting on the white wrought iron porch swing in his backyard. Looking around, Veronica couldn't help but feel at peace. It was a very idyllic setting: quiet and secluded, white picket fence around the yard, umbrella over the almost antique-looking swing they were on. There was even a matching bird bath and a cute little koi pond with a running fountain going into it. From the vantage point of the swing, the ocean could be seen. One could sit there and watch the tide roll in and listen to the sound of the waves crashing to the shore. There was a gate in the center of the fence at the back of the property. Just inside the gate was a small, plain steel-piped shower situated over a four foot by four foot square slab of cement. It was there for people to shower before going into the small, private pool at the corner of the property but mostly got used to get sand out of inconvenient locations when coming in from the beach.

They were shoulder to shoulder, hands loosely connected just at that spot where their thighs touched when they heard the sliding door open from behind them. Figuring it was Dick, neither turned around. Instead, Logan called back, "Hey man, get us a couple brews, would you?"

"I think champagne would be more appropriate," came Wallace's voice instead. It was light and teasing and made Veronica turn around with a smile.

Jumping up from the swing, she moved to give Wallace a hug. In hugging him, she saw Mac by his side. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a gleam and shimmer. Straightening, she narrowed her eyes as Logan came to join them and reached for Mac's hand, demanding, "What's this?!"

"It's a ring," Mac said giddily, stating the obvious while her dimples deepened with her grin.

"Well, I know it's a ring but how? And who?!" Veronica demanded, astonished that she hadn't know anything about her friend dating anyone, let alone being serious enough to get engaged.

Logan looked between the pair and just knew. He clapped Wallace on the shoulder and said sincerely, "Congratulations, Bro."

Whipping around, Veronica looked at Logan in total confusion. "What are you congratulating him for? We're talking about Mac's ring!" she insisted, turning back to focus her attention on the sparkling diamond on Mac's finger. "Why did I not know about this?" she cried impatiently.

Mac tried to figure out the best way to respond to the totally clueless Veronica while Wallace stood smugly by and said to Logan with quiet confidence, "Thanks, man."

Veronica was about to start asking questions again when Mac stopped her in a slightly hesitant but hopeful voice, "V?" wanting to just get her attention.

"Yeah?" Veronica responded, finally looking Mac in the eye to wait for an answer.

"It's Wallace," Mac explained gently, almost as if she were talking to a fragile child.

"What's Wallace?" Veronica asked, still not getting it, "Of course this is Wallace," she said, motioning with her hand toward her best friend, "He's here, you're here. Just like usual. Well, except this is Logan's place," she added as if that had anything to do with anything.

Logan touched Veronica's shoulder and lightly but firmly turned her toward him. Wallace rolled his laughing eyes, unable to believe it had come to this. How could someone so good at seeing so many things that no one else would see when it came to anything else be so totally inept when it came to this?

"Veronica," Logan began, his voice low and cautious with her, "What they're trying to say is that they - Wallace and Mac - are a couple. Not only are they a couple, they're an engaged couple."

Veronica was speechless. She stood there trying to make things add up but it just wasn't working. How could they be a couple? They were her backup, her sidekicks. How could they be together when they weren't with her? As she thought it, she realized how ridiculous she sounded even in her own head. Of course they could be together! In fact, it was probably all the time they'd spent with her on her cases that helped make them a couple. But still...HOW? She had to wonder.

"I think she's in shock," Logan said with keen amusement. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, hoping she'd start responding again soon.

Slowly, Veronica looked up at Logan. Her eyes were filled with disbelief but they also clearly asked him with a silent plea, 'Is this for real?'

He nodded to her in the affirmative and gradually turned her back around to face her friends. He gave her shoulders another squeeze, this time of reassurance. Then he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Veronica from behind to hold her protectively.

"You really are?" Veronica asked, incredulity and uncertainty clear in her tone.

Mac held Veronica's gaze and nodded before confirming with her words, "We really are."

"Yep!" Wallace added happily, teasing Veronica with a grin, "If you're a marshmallow or a twinkie, I guess we're an oreo or a ho-ho!"

Laughing in delight as she reached to squeeze Wallace's hand, Mac leaned forward to get closer to Veronica. She waved in Veronica's face and pleaded with her, "Say something, Bond!"

Still feeling numb and disconcerted as Logan loosed her from his arms, she reached to give each of her friends a hug and then hugged them together as well. She mumbled a congratulations to them. When she let them go, she stepped back and stood awkwardly staring. She had no idea what to do now. She'd never really been around engaged people or brides except for that one time where the bride ran away and Veronica had gone to find her.

Somehow, Veronica managed a slightly strained smile and a valiant, "That's great, you guys!" but ultimately felt like she was going to have to take a seat soon or risk falling over.

Wallace and Logan shared a look and an unspoken conversation. Giving a slight nod, Wallace squeezed Mac's hand and said with a wink, "Come on, let's go show off this bling to your parents."

The newly engaged couple hugged their friends and said their farewells. Once Mac and Wallace were gone, Logan gently guided Veronica back over to the swing and pulled her into his lap. He tucked her head into the crook between his chin and his chest. With his chin resting lightly on the top of her head, he murmured near her ear, "It's not even you and you're terrified."

He rocked them for a bit and held her close until she finally admitted softly, "I want it to be me but I don't think it ever can be."

"Because of your mom?" Logan asked, fairly sure that was a big part of it even if it wasn't the whole reason.

"Not just her," Veronica replied, starting to sound much more coherent now, "It's me, too. You know what I'm like. How I am. What I've seen. I don't even believe in marriage. How could I get married?"

"By being the exception to every rule you've ever known," Logan responded affectionately, "Just like you always have been. Everything that ever happened to you that should have broken you only made you stronger. It's one of the things I've admired about you for as long as I can remember, even when I hated you."

"I AM broken," Veronica insisted, "Damaged, probably beyond repair. Getting married wouldn't fix that. It would just magnify it, maybe even make it worse."

Logan kissed Veronica's temple and nudged her till she looked at him. Then he kissed her forehead and said, "Veronica. You're here. And we're talking. You're not as damaged as you used to be. You've healed. Maybe not all the way, but enough to say that you've learned a lot and are capable of changing even more. Can you say the same for me?"

Without hesitation, Veronica nodded and admitted aloud, "Yeah. You've changed more than I ever thought possible."

"Do you know what that tells me?" Logan asked intently, holding her eyes with his own.

A spark of humor lit Veronica's blue eyes as she gave him the ghost of a smile, offering, "That anything is possible?"

Chuckling deeply, Logan nodded, "That and...in spite of everything, there is hope. And not just for others. For us."

"What are you saying?" Veronica asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

"I'm saying that I've thought about it. About getting married. Someday, not now. And every time I do, do you know who I see?" Logan asked, his dark eyes growing more intense.

Veronica couldn't look away. She held his gaze, her own eyes wide and vulnerable as she shook her head. Somehow, even though she knew what he was going to say, she still couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it, she knew, until she heard it directly from his lips.

"I see you," Logan said firmly. "Only you. Ever since that first kiss outside the Camelot, there has never been anyone else who could come close," he paused before continuing quietly, "No matter how jaded I am or how scared you are, I think that, when we're both ready, we could make it work."

Her eyes widening even more, her heart fluttering in her throat, Veronica asked in disbelief, "You do?"

"I do," he said with certainty.

Searching his eyes for a few breathless moments, Veronica took his face in her hands and communicated to him what his words meant to her in the only way she knew how. Her lips captured his. Their tongues tangled together. And the intensity of their kiss held more promise than either of them could have imagined.

Lifting her in his arms, Logan moved toward the door, his destination what he was already beginning to consider 'their' bedroom. When they reached the sliding glass door, Veronica reached to help him open it. Her movement caused their lips to part momentarily and Veronica took the opportunity to look deeply into Logan's eyes and say, "I think I do, too."

Pausing before stepping inside, Logan's entire countenance brightened, "Yeah?" he asked, wanting to make sure that she was sure.

She nodded, her eyes dancing as she grinned in response. "Yeah," she said.

The confidence he heard in her voice and saw in her eyes made him even more anxious to get to the bedroom. Not waiting for the sliding door to be closed, he twirled them to the stairs and took them two at a time. When they reached the upstairs hall and then his bedroom door, Logan kissed her again and said with a grin, "I love you, Veronica."

Her beaming smile mirrored his own and she echoed his words with pride, "I love you, too."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

In spite of getting very little, if any sleep, Logan and Veronica were early to arrive at the Mars apartment the next morning. Keith was up and offered them coffee, which they both accepted gratefully. Observing the pair carefully as he moved to take a seat himself, Keith wondered how he had never seen the way they calmed and complemented each other so well. Filing that tidbit of information in the back of his mind, he asked them after taking a sip of his own coffee, "Have any success yesterday?"

It took a minute for the younger two to realize he was talking about the case. Glancing at Logan guiltily, Veronica got it together enough to look back at her dad and answer, "We think we found a connection but we're not sure."

Before Keith could ask anything more, Wallace and Mac arrived, knocking on the screen door to announce their entrance before they appeared.

"Hey hey Mars household - and Logan - " Wallace grinned in greeting, "What's happening? Is it a beautiful day in the neighborhood?"

Mac giggled and Veronica groaned and chuckled while Logan got up to offer Wallace the 'cool dude' version of a handshake before giving Mac a sibling-like hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Glad to see you guys," Logan said as he sat back down and motioned toward the empty chairs and the coffee, "You two in need of a caffeine jolt as well?"

"Yeah, man, thanks," Wallace said as he squeezed Mac's shoulder and went to find them a couple mugs before preparing their java juice.

Bringing the scalding liquid to the table where Mac had taken a seat, Wallace placed one cup in front of her and the other on the table in front of the empty seat that he proceeded to occupy.

Keith watched all this with eyes like a hawk. He'd caught sight of Mac's ring the moment she'd walked in the door. Not to mention it was hard to miss the not so subtle change in how the second pair were treating each other. Eyeing the first couple as well, Keith couldn't help but make a comment that stated the obvious, "I see I missed a few pretty significant events in the last twelve to fourteen hours or so."

Mac grinned giddily and held her hand out across the table before exclaiming, "Wallace and I got engaged."

Smiling warmly, Keith said sincerely, "Congratulations," then turned to Wallace and said, "You'd better treat her right, Wallace Fennel. I know your mother and I'll sic her on you if you don't!"

Giving Keith a mocking salute, Wallace grinned as he said, "Yes, Sir, Mr. Mars. You can count on it!"

"They've been dating and didn't even bother to tell me about it," Veronica complained, even though she did so with a smile on her face that said she was over it. Then, in a self-derisive manner, she added rhetorically, "Why do I never see these things till they slap me in the face or punch me in the gut?"

Logan's eyes twinkled in amusement and he reached to squeeze her hand, saying in an affectionately taunting manner, "Because you're too busy sniffing out bad guys and seeking justice to pay attention to piddly things like relationships."

Veronica glared at him but it held humor and no heat, "Hey, I'm working on that!"

Leaning over to kiss her lightly on the lips, Logan's face hovered near hers an extra moment while he murmured in agreement, "Yes, you are," before leaning back to sit straight in his seat again.

"Ok," Mac demanded after seeing the saccharine-sweet exchange, "What's up with you two? Veronica was barely able to deal with our news last night and now this?"

"Yeah...sorry about that," Veronica apologized, looking and feeling ashamed of how she'd reacted to her two best friends announcing their engagement.

Knowing there was no way that Veronica was going to address Mac's actual question, Logan said cryptically, "We...dealt with a few things. Slayed a few ghosts, you could say." He looked at Veronica meaningfully and she nodded at him as if giving her approval of his simple yet vague explanation.

Seeing that no more explanations were going to be forthcoming from either couple, Keith said, "Now that we're all in the know on the personal front, what do you kids say we get down to business?"

They all murmured in agreement and Keith started by saying, "I got nothing. Complete dead ends as far as I can tell on the Helen and Dax fronts. Although, I will say that meeting Shepherd's fiancee answered a whole lot of questions I hadn't even thought to ask."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Veronica asked with furrowed brow.

Keith looked directly at Logan as he answered both dryly and pointedly, "Ms. Bell could be the non-existent twin for another petite blonde in our midst."

Logan looked sheepish as Veronica's eyes darted to his questioningly. He explained to her aloud with a guilty lilt to his voice, "I thought she was you in a drunken haze."

Veronica wasn't sure if she should laugh or be angry until she heard her father say, "I wasn't drunk and I still couldn't have told them apart if I'd seen them together in a crowd."

"Seriously?!" Veronica asked in astonishment, her wide blue eyes now turned to her father in disbelief.

"Seriously, Sweetheart," Keith confirmed.

Wallace and Mac simply looked at each other with raised brows throughout the exchange and then shook their heads before Wallace asked of Veronica and Logan, "So what did you two find out from the other celebrities?"

"Well," Veronica began, now looking at Logan hesitantly, her manner distinctly displaying that she was all business at this point. "Besides confirming that James Franco is an ass, we found a surprising connection between him and Logan that doesn't seem to have anything to do with Carrie."

"What connection is that?" Keith asked while Wallace and Mac's eyes trained on Veronica as well.

Looking at Logan again, Veronica waited a beat to see if he wanted to be the one to share. He turned his eyes from her and announced to the group, "James Franco uses the same accountant my dad used," then explained with a touch of wryness, "I dropped him as soon as I could after dear old dad bit the bullet quite literally. He'd never done anything illegal so far as I could tell but he'd kept a few of Aaron's secrets. No way was I gonna stomach that."

Turning to Mac, Keith asked immediately, "Is there a way to find out if the other celebrities and their companies have the same accountant?" Before she could answer, he looked at Logan and said, "It may lead to nothing but it could also lead to something. Either way, it's a lead. We definitely need to follow it and find out where it goes."

Logan nodded as Mac answered, "Yeah, it'll take a bit more digging but I should be able to do that."

Cliff appeared at the door about then and, similarly to what Mac and Wallace had done, he knocked on the outer door and let himself in. "I see that both the paid and unpaid members of the Mars Investigations staff have convened earlier than normal this morning. Have I missed any of the good parts?"

"We'll fill you in later," Keith assured, "Bottom line right now is we have a lead. You get anything from forensics for us?"

"Negative," Cliff replied as he moved to lean against the counter to the right of the table, his travel mug from home already in his hand. "Results came back empty. Only DNA they found was from Logan and Carrie." He looked at Logan and said apologetically, "Someone really wanted to set you up, Kid."

"What about the apartment? Are we cleared to go check it out?" Keith asked next.

"Yeah," Cliff answered, "It took a bit of doing but the judge overruled Lamb's attempts to shut us out."

"That's great, Cliff," Keith said sincerely before turning his eyes to the four young people around the table. "Wallace, are you in today or do you have to go in to work?"

"I've got a project due the end of the day, unfortunately," Wallace said with a frown.

"No worries, Wallace," Veronica said with a reassuring smile, "We'll keep you up to date."

Wallace gave Veronica a half-smile, thankful she understood and was surprised when Logan said, "Yeah. Thanks, man. Just being here means more than you know."

"No problem," Wallace said with a shrug before adding, "Pretty sure you'd be there if it was me and we're not even that tight."

Now it was Logan's turn to give a half-smile and a shrug, "Any friend of Veronica's and all those other cliches, man."

"Right," Wallace grinned and shook his head. Never in a million years had he thought when he'd first met Logan Echolls that he'd ever consider him a loyal friend.

"Well that's swell," Cliff said in his deep and sardonic voice, "Now that we're all done singing Kumbaya, can we get back to the matters at hand, please?"

"He's right," Keith said, "We don't have much time till the preliminary hearing and avoiding a full on criminal trial is paramount when it comes to keeping the Casa open and functional without being tainted by all this."

Logan looked pained at the words but Veronica squeezed his hand and said confidently, "So we work with what we've got. Dad, I'm thinking it would make the most sense for you to hang with Mac while she works on pulling up whether or not Avi is a common thread among the celebrities. Help her tweak her searches and narrow down what we need to know if you start to find anything. If the link is there, you'll be handy to hit up Avi for some information. An interview with him, if needed, will need to be completed by an unknown to him anyway." Pausing, Veronica looked between Mac and her dad for a moment before she locked her eyes on Logan to ask, "You ready to take a trip down memory lane? See what we can scrounge up at Carrie's place that may save your ass?"

"Yeah," Logan confirmed with a nod, "I'm pretty attached to my ass. I'd definitely appreciate it being saved."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Carrie's apartment was impressive. The outside of the building looked almost like a castle. It exuded elegance and wealth, posh high society and class. It didn't surprise Veronica one bit when they got inside and found that the unit belonging to Carrie had the inside architecture of one of the turrets as its living room. It was enormous with six windows letting in the morning light from the circular portion of the room. The furniture was classic but modern at the same time and arranged to highlight the beautiful view seen from the spired garrett.

"Did I ever mention that money is wasted on the wealthy?" Veronica asked caustically as she looked around. It was beautiful but she'd seen the price tag on the place and couldn't help but think of all the ways that much money could be used to benefit others.

"This is nothing," Logan said with a grim snicker, "You should have seen some of the places she'd stay when she was on the road."

Shaking her head, Veronica moved through the immaculate living space and made her way through the dining area and into the kitchen as she asked curiously, "How often was she actually here? And for how long? It looks more like a model shown for tours than somewhere anyone actually lived."

"I don't know," Logan answered honestly, "I mean, we crashed here on occasion but I was always more comfortable at my place. We hung out there or whatever function she was attending that night. The only part of this place I was ever in for more than a few minutes was the bedroom."

Inwardly, Veronica cringed and forcibly shut down the inevitable twinge of anger and jealousy. Reminding herself that it was her own fault that she hadn't been with Logan at the time, Veronica clenched her jaw and her fists several times before saying sharply, "Then the bedroom is where we concentrate. If we're going to find anything to help you, it'll be in there."

Logan followed her into Carrie's bedroom and winced when he looked around. The king-sized bed with its plush black and red microfiber comforter with silk trim was rumpled. Looking closely, it appeared that it had last been used for sex as there was at least one, possibly two, indentations that were more or less body-shaped. Knowing that Veronica was doing her damnedest to emotionally distance herself from the scenario, Logan's heart ached with guilt and regret at the pain he knew she was putting herself through for him. He closed his eyes and sighed, slipping momentarily back into the self-loathing that was so familiar. How could he do this to someone he loved so much?

"The night of the reunion," Veronica said, her voice breaking into his reverie, "You came to pick her up and had sex here before heading out?"

It was a question that was more or less clinical in nature but neither was comfortable with the subject matter. Logan turned to her and hated himself for the mask he saw her wearing. It was her form of self-preservation. He knew it well. "We did," he answered shortly, wishing this whole experience was over with and hoping their fragile re-created bond would hold up through it.

"You said you wore a condom. And that it didn't break," Veronica continued, inspecting the bed from afar and refusing to look at him. "Where did you dispose of it?"

"The bathroom trash," Logan responded quietly, his eyes never leaving the tortured blonde.

She moved to the en suite master bath and checked out the trash can, frowning when she saw it was empty. She picked it up anyway and planned to take it with her. Somehow she doubted the sheriff's department had bothered to swab it down or check for evidence in a trash can. Holding it under her arm, she finally faced Logan and asked, "Any idea when trash day is?"

"Not a clue," Logan replied, then added as an afterthought, "But I remember her saying that her maid came by every Thursday to tidy up and check on things whether she was staying in town or not."

"So she would have come two days after the reunion," Veronica commented, "Except that the sheriff's department had things blocked off." Thoughtfully, she added, "Do you know who she is? I'd like to talk to her, confirm when the last time she was here was. There's the possibility that whoever killed Carrie stole her trash to help set you up."

Logan eyed her scrupulously and asked, "How would anyone manage that? You saw the security on this place. It's as tight as Fort Knox."

"I don't know. But we'll take one thing at a time and once we know if that's what happened or not, then we can try to work out how," Veronica said.

Unable to help himself, Logan closed the distance between himself and Veronica. Wrapping her in his arms, he didn't allow her to protest or push him away. He simply held her there, aching at how stiff and unmoving she was. He trembled almost imperceptibly when she finally began to relax and respond, placing her arms around his waist to cling to him as he was doing to her. His voice was gruff with emotion when he spoke, saying barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry to be putting you through this."

The regret and raw pain she heard made her tighten her hold on him, squeezing him fiercely in her embrace. Her own voice was breathy and hitched on her words as she said in response, "I know you are. This sucks balls," she admitted, but added with vehement determination and a tenacity that knew no bounds, "We'll get through this. Together. I know we will."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Back at the Mars residence, Mac had just finished her search into Avi Kaufman and the celebrities' finances. From what she'd found, it looked to be a fairly solid lead. Shepherd and Bell's previous accountant's firm had been bought out by Avi Kaufman's group several years before. Justin Long had engaged a financial advisor full time early on in his career. It was that trusted confidante who had hired Avi Kaufman to be the star's accountant with the understanding that nothing was to be done without the express written consent of both the advisor and Justin Long himself.

Helen Slayton-Hughes had been a little harder to figure out. She had long since put her fortune into several trusts, bonds, and IRAs. Any and all information about the beneficiaries was cryptic. Mac was having a lot of trouble making sense of it. There also appeared to be several firms handling the various transactions with no one accountant having knowledge of all the ways in which Ms. Slayton-Hughes preferred to manage her money. The only remote connection that Mac could find was the fact that several of her manager's other clients used Kaufman as an accountant.

She was getting frustrated with her endeavor when the door opened and she watched a very weary and emotionally drained looking Logan and Veronica enter the home.

"Hey, Guys," Mac said, pushing herself back from the computer for a much needed break as she said, "Vee, your dad just left a little bit ago. We couldn't connect Slayton-Hughes with Avi Kaufman really but he decided to go check it out anyway."

Veronica nodded as she took a seat across from Mac at the table and planted her head face down into her palms. Mac looked at Logan questioningly as he moved to the fridge to grab and crack a beer. Sitting where Keith had sat that morning, he said blandly, "It was a rough morning."

"I see that," Mac observed dryly, watching Veronica as she hoped for more of an explanation than that.

Lifting her head, Veronica asked tiredly, "You at a point where you could work a little computer magic for us?"

"Sure," Mac agreed, readying herself at her keyboard again, "What do you need me to look up?"

"We need to know names, numbers, and addresses for everyone who had access to Carrie's apartment whether she was there or not," Veronica replied.

Glancing over at Veronica with concern for a moment, Logan then looked back at Mac and added, "Her maid, the maintenance guy, the property manager. Not sure who else."

"Also need to know if there's a record of when each of them last entered her place," Veronica continued, then looked toward Logan and said, "We forgot to ask if the corridors have video surveillance. Maybe Cliff will know..."

Logan nodded and reached a hand to squeeze Veronica's shoulder. She gave him a small and reassuring smile before covering his hand with hers.

"This is gonna take me awhile," Mac stated before suggesting, "I'm sure you two could take some time to get some sleep while I'm working on it if you want."

As tempting as it sounded, Veronica shook her head and explained, "We still haven't managed to see Carrie's manager. I think we'll see if we can get a word in with him while we're waiting for your miraculous fingers to do their work."

"Ok," Mac said doubtfully before quipping ruefully, "Just remember, man cannot live on sex alone. That goes for women, too."

Logan chuckled while Veronica glared at her friend and said dryly, "We'll try to remember that."

Forty-five minutes later, the couple were waiting in the sparse but richly furnished reception area of Cobbler & Son Management Agency. The small room was comfortable and welcoming with refreshments and reading material available for those who were easily impatient and displeased at any delays.

They were still sitting there twenty minutes later when the receptionist came to apologize to them. "I'm so sorry," said the mousy-looking middle-aged woman whose metal name display stated that her name was Janet Hoover. "Both Mr. Cobblers are occupied. They have full schedules for the whole day. I thought when you arrived that one of them may be able to fit you in. It's not looking like that will be possible. If you return around 4pm, you should be able to catch Mr. Cobbler Sr. between his last appointment of the day and his first dinner conference."

"Thanks," Veronica said with a polite smile, "We'll be sure to do that."

Back outside just a few minutes later, Veronica put a hand on Logan's arm just as he was about to pull out of the parking space. "Wait," she said quietly, her eyes glued to something in the mirror behind them.

"What is it?" Logan asked, trying to see what she was seeing without turning around.

"I think I saw that guy at the reunion," Veronica replied. She adjusted the mirror a bit, hoping he'd be able to see better before asking, "Is that Carrie's manager?"

"Yeah," Logan confirmed, "That's Lou."

"How would you feel about following him for awhile?" Veronica asked with a wicked grin.

"I could be up for that," Logan replied gamely, continuing to watch the other man in his rearview mirror.

"Think you can be subtle enough to not get us caught?" Veronica questioned with quirked eyebrow. Her expression told him loud and clear that she wasn't sure he'd changed enough to understand subtle.

"If you can give directions, I can follow them," Logan smirked as he replied smartly.

Rolling her eyes, Veronica said, "Fine," then directed, "When he backs out, wait till he leaves the parking lot. Once he's on the main drag, you can head in the same direction. Just make sure you stay three to four cars behind or at least two cars back from him in the other lane."

"Got it," Logan replied. He intently watched the man he'd only met on a few occasions as he got into his late model jackass yellow mustang convertible. Feeling Veronica's eyes on him when she saw the color of the vehicle, the corners of Logan's lips twitched and he commanded dryly, "Don't even say it."

Grinning, Veronica watched as the man pulled out and headed east on the Santa Monica Highway. "Alright, now," she directed.

They pulled out onto the highway and Logan followed Cobbler exactly how Veronica had described. Unfortunately, after spending the afternoon watching him enter a recording studio, visit two film sets, have drinks and coffee with another client or two, and then head back to the office, Logan and Veronica were convinced the man was on the up and up.

Waiting ten minutes after he went upstairs to go back up themselves, Veronica remarked in the elevator, "Maybe we can make up for the wasted afternoon with some useful facts now."

"I guess we'll find out soon," Logan returned as the elevator stopped on the eighth floor and they once again exited into the reception area.

"Oh, I'm so glad you've returned!" Ms. Hoover exclaimed eagerly upon seeing the blonde and her companion again. "Mr. Cobbler Jr. just returned and has said he is able to make time to see you now."

Sharing a questioning look at their unusual streak of 'luck', Veronica smiled gratefully at the woman and played up her response with bubbly excitement, "That's so wonderful! How did he manage to find time for us?"

Pleased that the young woman seemed as happy as she was, Ms. Hoover gushed enthusiastically, "When he saw your signatures on the visitor log, he recognized Mr. Echolls' name as well as yours. He immediately cleared some time for you. Are you here about Ms. De Ville?"

Veronica pursed her lips but kept her mouth shut as Logan turned on the Echolls charm and stepped forward to take the receptionist's hand. He held it in both of his and said earnestly, "Yes. It's such a shame what happened. Have you heard how her family and friends are taking the loss?"

Fairly swooning at the attention she was receiving, Janet Hoover lifted her free hand to her heart. Trying not to giggle like a schoolgirl with how flattered she was, she said, "Oh, of course. She and her family were on the outs. Mr. Cobbler has had to speak with them extensively regarding her contract and career. It's such a pity her life was cut so short!"

"It is a pity," Logan agreed with a concerned nod. He released her hand and stepped closer to gently place his hands at her shoulders. "Do you know, Ms. Hoover, if they blame me? Do they believe the lie that I murdered their daughter?"

Ms. Hoover had obviously forgotten the headlines somehow. Veronica chuckled under her breath with amusement when she saw the startled look of realization on the other woman's face. She paled a bit and hesitated. Veronica could practically narrate the other woman's thoughts as she visibly debated whether she believed the allegations or not.

Finally, Ms. Hoover gave a less certain and more subdued smile and answered, "I...don't know what they believe, Mr. Echolls. That's something you would have to ask them yourself."

The door leading to the main offices opened and the interaction with the secretary abruptly ended. Both Cobbler men stood there and welcomed them, ushering them into a waiting conference room before speaking.

With the door closed for privacy, the two men motioned their guests to have a seat. The elder of the two gentlemen took a seat as well while the younger went to a small refrigerator in the corner and asked, "Beverage anyone?"

"I'll have a S'kist if you have it," Veronica responded as she took the seat beside Logan, giving a small smile and nod to the father of the pair as he took his place at the head of the table.

"Just a water for me, thanks," Logan answered easily, first looking over his shoulder to the man who had spoken to them and then back at the man who had taken his seat.

Once the drinks were provided, the younger Mr. Cobbler took the seat across from Logan and diagonal to his father. Setting a bubbling cola in front of himself, the younger Cobbler said with feigned sincerity, "It's good to see you, Logan. How are you holding up?"

"As well as could be expected, Lou," Logan replied, the strain of the day difficult to mask although he tried.

"Good, good," the other man said with a nod, "We were concerned when you were arrested. Does your presence here mean that nasty business of murder has been taken care of?"

"Working on it," Logan answered, assurance in his tone. "Actually, Lou," he turned to the senior to include him as well, "That's why we're here. Before the fight broke out, I noticed you at the Neptune High reunion. Did you see Carrie there? Did you happen to notice who she took off with?"

Veronica thought she caught...something...in Lou's eyes before he answered but she wasn't quite sure what it was. She paid attention carefully as she listened to him answer.

"Yes, of course I saw Carrie at the reunion," Lou scoffed condescendingly, "But no, I didn't see who she left with. I assumed it was you."

His words explained the look Veronica had seen. Interjecting, she asked, "Lou, is it? Did you have a bit of a torch burning for Ms. De Ville? Or Ms. Bishop, rather?"

Lou glared at her coldly and replied with disdain, "I'm a professional. And who are you? Oh wait, you were at Neptune High as well, weren't you? Nefarious reputation at best."

Explaining his son's words to the father, the blonde introduced herself, "Veronica Mars." Holding her hand out in her most 'professional' manner, she suggested with a slight smile, "Perhaps you've heard of Mars Investigations? I'm assisting Mr. Echolls with his case."

The elder Cobbler inspected Veronica closely, then spoke for the first time. "Your father was sheriff in Neptune awhile back. You helped him solve the Lilly Kane murder."

Veronica's eyes shifted immediately and caught Logan's for a split second before she nodded and confirmed, "Yes. That would be me."

Curiously, the older man asked her inscrutably while his son sat there fuming, "Are we to assume, then, that you believe Mr. Echolls to be innocent?"

"Were you to make that assumption," Veronica said confidently, "You would assume correctly." She studied the older gentleman carefully before adding fervently, "Mr. Cobbler, I've known Logan Echolls since I was 12-years-old. He has done a lot of stupid things in his life but a murderer he is not. He's been cleared several times in the past and I assure you, he WILL be cleared this time as well."

Mr. Cobbler nodded slowly, catching both the fiery determination in the blonde's blue eyes and the brief instant of vulnerability mixed with something more in the eyes of the man sitting next to her. "Well then," he said, "What can we do to help you out?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Cobb, or Lou now that he was a professional who probably shouldn't go by a nickname, had been in love with Carrie Bishop since his 09er days. He'd never been one of the elite 09ers like Logan Echolls or Duncan Kane. In fact, if he'd had to describe himself at all during the time he was at Neptune High, he probably would have said he was a third string 09er. Definitely of the lesser known variety. The closest he'd come to the inner sanctum of The Fabulous Four was to hang with Dick, a second string-er, at a few parties.

He'd tried to move up the food chain with Dick's help but Dick was pretty oblivious to any attempts that Cobb had made. Of course, when Dick and Madison Sinclair had been together, things had been ideal. Cobb nearly made his move up the ladder. Then shit started hitting the fan. Everywhere he turned, he saw evidence that the Neptune High royalty were being torn to shreds. Murder, ultimatums, tests of loyalty, betrayal...and Cobb began to wonder if it was really worth it.

Then the outer circle started to suffer as well. Dick and Beaver's dad having to hightail it out of the country, Meg in a coma having Duncan's baby, Beav jumping off the roof of the Grand. Suddenly, Cobb was just glad that he wasn't well-known enough to have to deal with any of that bullshit. He found his own friends and eventually grew close to Luke Haldeman and Sean Friedrich.

They'd go to parties together, get high together, plot and scheme together and overall be each other's wingmen. One night, they'd set him up to finally get his chance with Carrie. He was about to make his move when Logan Echolls, drunk off his ass per his usual, swooped in and took his chance. The bastard hadn't even left with her that night. He'd flirted and charmed her, got her all riled, and then left her the moment he saw Veronica Mars walk in. Cobb had been furious. Carrie had been as well. She'd left alone after starting a rumor that Logan had made out with Duncan at a rave in the desert with photo and videographic evidence to prove it.

The next time he'd seen her, Cobb had somehow managed to find the balls to tell her he admired what she'd done that night. She'd given him a prissy, pursed-lipped smile with her eyes glowing wickedly like a cat's and thanked him. His compliment to her had put him on her radar. After that, she'd made a point to seek him out, to flirt with him, to torture and manipulate him. And he didn't care. He soaked it up and begged for more.

He knew from the first that she was playing him. That he was a pawn to her. As long as he was useful, she'd allow him to stick around but if at any point he had become a liability, he had no doubt she would have tossed him out. Which was why he'd ingratiated himself to her and eventually why he had gone into the family business. He'd had to find a way to stay close to her and that was it.

Over the years she had played with and tossed away many men that she'd dangled her fame in front of on a whim. She always came back to Cobb, though. He was her 'pet' she said and that was fine by him.

It had been more or less two years prior that Carrie had once again set her sights on Logan Echolls and that irked Cobb. She had already made him pay for rejecting her once. Why would she want to put herself in that position again? But Carrie was insistent. If her fame were matched with his infamy, she felt certain that the tabloids would have a field day and her popularity would skyrocket.

But Echolls wasn't interested in fame. He couldn't care less about popularity, or even riches. Granted, he seemed to live comfortably. But he no longer lived obtusely as he always had in the past. And Carrie knew that she was going to have to do something different to lure him into her trap.

She plotted and she schemed. She pulled Cobb into her plan and Sean and Luke through him. She knew that once upon a time, Logan had occasionally been friendly with Sean and Luke. She'd heard through the grapevine about the time that Luke and Logan had gone to Tijuana with Troy Vandegraff. She'd also heard about Sean's little stunt in the Echolls pool-house where he'd managed to steal the poker pot. Their slightly lackluster morals seemed perfect for her plan.

After researching and coordinating everything, Carrie put her plan into motion. It took a painfully long time to have everything in place but in the end, it had been worth it. She'd finally gotten her chance to both find out if Logan Echolls was really worth all the fuss and to put him in his place if or when the need became apparent.

It was something that Carrie always did, Cobb thought now. She always had in mind what she would do if things went right and what she would do if things went wrong. She was smart like that. But her obsession with Echolls had gotten her killed. Now he had to deal with that jackass along with the Mars bitch because he'd never been able to shake his own obsession with her. With Carrie.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Avi Kaufman was in his office when Keith Mars arrived. Luke saw the former sheriff and wondered nervously what was going on. Quickly, he went through his files and found the ones that he had been planning to deliver to Avi later that afternoon. There was no reason to wait, though, so why not discreetly take them in now?

Curiously, neither Avi nor Mr. Mars stopped talking when Luke entered the room. They both acknowledged him with a nod and continued on as if he hadn't come in.

"I'm not sure how I can help you, Mr. Mars," Avi stated, his hands folded in front of him on his desk. "It disturbs me to no end that you've been going through my clients files. My clients prize their privacy. I'm surprised I haven't received any calls to date regarding your interrogations."

"Your clients' secrets are safe with me, Mr. Kaufman," Keith assured. "What I'm concerned about is how several of them were unaware of certain investments they had made."

"Yes," Avi agreed, "That worries me as well." At that point, he looked up at Luke and asked abruptly, "Was there something that you needed, Mr. Haldeman?"

"No, Sir...err, I mean, yes, Sir," Luke sputtered, trying and failing to be nonchalant and not ill-at-ease, "Just...I have a question when you have a minute, Sir."

Impatient with Luke's ineptitude, Avi waved him away and said, "I'll find you when I'm done here. Now, can you close the door on your way out?"

"Of course, Sir," Luke said with a nod as he backed out the door and closed it behind him.

Sitting at his desk, tapping his foot on the floor and his pen on another file, Luke tried to pay attention to what he was doing but he kept glancing toward Avi's door. The moment he saw Mr. Mars exit the room, Luke was out of his chair and hurrying toward him as quickly as he could without breaking into a run.

"Mr. Mars," he said as he reached him just before Keith had made it back to the reception area.

"Yes?" Keith responded to his name, turning to study the slightly scruffy but still well-kempt and athletic looking dirty blonde. "Is there something I can help you with, Mr. - what was your name again?"

"Haldeman," was the response he received along with a rather eagerly held out right hand, "But you can call me Luke. I went to school with your daughter, Mr. Mars. She helped me out one time and...well, I'd like to speak to her about something that happened at the reunion. If I give you my number, do you think you could have her call me? I'd like to meet with her, sometime soon."

Keith's dark eyes seemed to bore right into Luke's blue-grey ones. It was surprising that the young man didn't look away with all that nervous energy he was emanating. With a single nod, Keith finally said, "Alright, Son. You give me your number, I'll give it to Veronica. I make no promises regarding whether she'll call you or not or when. She's a little preoccupied right now. If you watch the news and know my daughter, I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Yes, Sir," Luke replied with a small but nervous smile and a hesitant nod. He reached for a pen and sticky note from the receptionist's desk and hurriedly wrote down his contact information to hand to the other man.

Taking the small scrap of paper, Keith gave the younger man a nod and said, "I'll see that she gets it."

"Thank you, Mr. Mars," Luke replied gratefully, "I appreciate your help."

When Keith arrived home, he checked in with Mac and found that Logan and Veronica had been by but had left again several hours before. He was about to give Veronica a call and see where they were at when he heard voices from outside the door. He went to glance out the window and confirmed what he thought: Logan and Veronica were discussing something quietly before coming in.

He waited for them to enter, acknowledging them both with a nod when they did. Immediately, he said, "I have a message for you, Veronica, to call Luke Haldeman when you get a chance." He watched her carefully when he said this to see if he could decipher what exactly that name may mean to her.

"Luke?" Veronica said in confusion with wrinkled brow. She looked up at Logan and saw that he seemed to recognize the name more than she had.

"TJ," Logan responded evenly, "Me, Troy, Luke...remembering now?" he asked.

"Haldeman? That was his last name?" Veronica asked and watched as Logan nodded. "You had any association with him since high school?" she wanted to know next.

"Nope," Logan denied with a shake of his head. His dislike of their former classmate reaching out to Veronica was clear in his dark eyes. His jaw clenched and his hands fisted and released several times involuntarily.

Snickering with twinkling blue eyes, Veronica teased, "What's this? Jealous of a guy I haven't seen in a decade?"

"Just remember, until recently, you hadn't seen ME in a decade either," Logan returned darkly.

Rolling her eyes and grinning in amusement, Veronica said acerbically, "Just remember, if I wouldn't have dated him in high school, no way in hell would I date him now!"

That brought a smirk to Logan's features and slowly he nodded, "Alright. I get it. Toning down the jealous streak now."

"Thank you!" Veronica declared cheerfully before turning back to her father and asking, "Did he say what he wanted?"

Shaking his head, Keith said, "No. He just said that you'd helped him out once and he wanted to talk to you about something that happened at the reunion."

"Doesn't sound case-related," Veronica decided, "I'll give him a call but it can wait till tomorrow. Did we come up with anything new today, by the way?"

"Unless you did, 'we' did not," Keith answered caustically.

"Damn," Veronica responded with a frown, then turned to Mac, "You gonna be here in the morning?"

"Yeah," Mac responded, "And I've got some of what you were asking for but it's taking longer than I'd hoped."

"Ok, then I guess we just call it a day and see where we pick up tomorrow," Veronica suggested before adding with half-smirk and half-grin, "After all, tomorrow is another day."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Tomorrow would be another day for them. For that evening, however, the new and improved Fab Four decided they needed a break from work and mysteries and emotional turmoil. Before leaving the Mars residence, they met up in the parking lot not long after Wallace arrived from his grueling day at work.

"Think we could do something fun tonight for a change?" Mac asked after greeting Wallace with a bear hug and a welcoming smack of a kiss.

"What do you have in mind?" Veronica asked, her eyes taking in the scene while her brain continued to try to adjust to it.

Mac glanced up at Wallace, her eyes gleaming and dimples showing. Wallace grinned back and looked over at Logan, asking, "Think we could get some VIP treatment at the club, man? I hear it's been cleared from all the reunion stuff. Grand reopening is tonight, right?"

"Dude, Dick's been taking care of all that," Logan replied but looked as if he were contemplating the idea. Slowly nodding, the corners of his mouth turned up in the slightest hint of anticipation, he said, "I'll give him a call. Let him know we're coming."

When Logan stepped away to call Dick, Veronica felt a bit ill at ease standing alone with the newly engaged couple. She gave them a sheepish and almost apologetic smile as she fidgeted for a few seconds before seeming to make a decision.

"I'm sorry I wasn't overly enthusiastic to find out about you two," Veronica began. "It's just...yet again, I didn't see the change coming and it kinda bowled me over."

Mac gave Wallace an amused look mixed with some sort of silent communication. Wallace gave her a tiny nod and each of them reached an arm out to yank Veronica into a tight embrace.

Stumbling forward and laughing, Veronica squeezed her friends back and rolled her eyes. "You two really are too cute for words. Glad I brought you together," she teased.

Wallace rolled his eyes and chuckled but Mac grinned and beamed before asking, "So does that mean you'll agree to be my maid of honor?"

Veronica's brows lifted and her eyes widened. She hadn't considered yet the implication that an engagement meant a wedding and a wedding would mean a production of family and friends and crowds and - she stopped. Looking at her best friends with sincerity, Veronica nodded and directed her gaze to Mac before saying, "It would be an honor." Then she added with humor and a sparkle of mischief in her eyes, "Just know that I will hurt you if you give me some ridiculously awful bridesmaid's gown, k?"

Grinning in response, Mac said, "You got it, Bond. In fact, I may go so far as to allow your input. IF you're lucky."

Releasing them both, she feigned a cheer, clapping her hands and bouncing while she squealed comically.

Wallace and Mac were doubled over laughing at her when Logan came back to the group. He wasn't quite sure what had caused Veronica's display but he couldn't resist going deadpan to ask, "Did somebody get her a pony?"

Rolling her eyes in delight, Veronica laughed and shook her head. "Nope. Mac asked me to be her maid of honor," she informed him.

Logan's brows lifted along with a corner of his mouth in what could only be described as a supremely amused expression. He glanced at Mac over the top of Veronica's head and asked, "Have you made her sign a contract that explicitly outlines all the ways she can NOT ruin your big day?"

"Hey!" Veronica protested, punching Logan playfully in the arm before saying, "Just because I'd never in a million years dream of a big wedding for me doesn't mean I can't be there for my best friends and do it up right!"

"Suuuure," Logan teased with a grin, his eyes obviously adoring her.

Wallace and Mac looked at each other again and Mac gave him a nudge before Wallace cleared his throat. Logan and Veronica stopped their bantering long enough to look at the other couple questioningly. Wallace gave the pair his own twinkling-eyed grin as he asked, "Hey, Pretty Boy. Think you could manage to not outshine me if I asked you to be my best man?"

Stunned and completely taken aback, Logan gave a slow nod and an even slower grin of bemusement before he said, "Yeah, man. Totally. I don't even know what to say." The fact that Wallace, whom he'd always placed firmly on the 'Veronica only' side of their list of friends, thought enough of him to ask him to take that type of responsibility nearly left him speechless.

The look on Logan's face at Wallace's request meant the world to Veronica but she had to ask, "Don't you have a brother that privilege should belong to or something?" Seeing Logan's gaze falter and streak with a quick flash of doubt before it was gone, Veronica quickly grabbed his hand and explained, "Not that I don't love this or think you'd make the greatest best man in the world...I was just wanting to make sure that Wallace's brother's feelings wouldn't be hurt."

Logan quirked a crooked half-smile down at her and squeezed her hand before looking at Wallace and saying sincerely, "Seriously, Dude. It means the world to me that you'd ask. Not sure why you would. But if it's gonna get in the way of anything with your brother, I'll take the sentiment at face value and bow out without protest."

"Nah," Wallace said with an easy smile and shrug, "Darrell's all caught up in his own stuff right now. As soon as he heard we were engaged, he told me not to even think about asking him to be in the wedding," he chuckled, "Said it would hard enough for him to figure a way to be here for it."

"So I'm second choice, huh?" Logan grinned.

"Eh, first choice outside family," Wallace said with clear Fennel family pride.

"I'd be honored," Logan responded, holding out his fist which Wallace promptly bumped in the oh-so-masculine, ever-testosterone-filled gesture of male friendship. Then he looked at Mac with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, "Don't worry, Mac. I'll make sure the strippers stay away from him."

Veronica punched him again, this time a bit harder. He was expecting it and was prepared but still made an obligatory "OOF" sound. Then Logan changed the subject. "Everything is set up at the club with Dick. Are we ready to go?"

The group agreed they were ready. One couple moved to the basketball-colored Camaro while the other moved to the sleek Italian convertible. When they got to the club and parked, the back emergency exit where Veronica had come out after the reunion caught her eye.

"Hey," she said with an inquisitive lilt to her voice, "Are there other emergency exits like that?"

Logan followed her gaze before answering, "Yeah. There's an emergency exit on each side of the building except where the main entrance is. Why?"

Looking up at him with a clearly marked pattern of thought going through her mind, Veronica asked, "Just out of curiosity, do those exits or stairwells have security cams?"

Wallace and Mac were making their way toward them from Wallace's car. Logan caught sight of them out of the corner of his eye and called out, "Go ahead in. Veronica's in detective mode."

Rolling his eyes, Wallace nodded and turned himself and Mac toward the main entrance.

"What are you thinking?" Logan asked after they were out of sight.

"I'm thinking that there were a lot of things at the reunion that didn't add up. I don't know if we'd see anything or not and even if we did see anything, I don't know if it would have anything to do with Carrie or her murder but it might be worth checking out," Veronica replied.

Thoughtful now, Logan said, "It's worth a shot. Everything we've been looking into is going in circles. The footage is still here. I don't think anyone even thought to check it. Lamb sure didn't care that a shot was fired or that the sprinklers went off," he scoffed.

Hesitating, Veronica asked, "Do we want to check it now or just snag it and check it tomorrow? I know the plan was to try something mellow and fun for awhile…"

Logan grinned and swept Veronica up in his arms, dancing her in a few circles before kissing her soundly. "Let's have some fun. I'll still be charged with murder in the morning!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Luke was pacing back and forth in his apartment. It was 10:00pm and Veronica hadn't called him yet. Why hadn't she called him? He sighed and knew that it wasn't likely that she would call him till morning but he couldn't think of anything to do that would distract him until he could force himself to sleep. Hell, he probably wouldn't be able to sleep, he thought to himself.

An idea struck him and he grabbed his jacket before heading out the door. If he wasn't going to be able to sleep, he might as well go get wasted. Or at least he could go try to find a chick to make out with at the club.

Less than five minutes after he arrived, he caught sight of her and sighed in relief. She was dancing like an idiot with Logan and her friends. In fact, she looked so ridiculous that he couldn't help but laugh out loud and shake his head in spite of the edgy nerves and butterflies in his stomach.

Making his way toward her, Luke reached out and grabbed Veronica's upper right arm from behind her. Veronica startled in protest and Logan's reaction was instantaneous. Before he could duck or move out of the way, Luke found himself staggering back after being the recipient of a fierce right cross.

Not responding to the hit whatsoever, Luke looked at Veronica out of one good eye and one narrowed to a slit as it quickly began to swell and calmly but urgently said, "I need to talk to you."

Grumbling impatiently, Veronica seemed to quickly mull things over while her friend - was his name Waldo? - ranted about how they could never seem to catch a break. Finally, Veronica glanced up at Logan, clearly having made some sort of decision that she appeared to be communicating to him non-verbally. "Fine," she said firmly, "but Logan's coming with me."

Luke shrugged and said, "Whatever. This concerns him, too."

Now the pair were both alert, looking at each other again as if they had some strange unspoken language between them. They nodded and Veronica said, "We can use the office. Follow him," she motioned with her head toward Logan and Luke nodded in agreement.

Logan took Veronica's hand and led her through the crows while Luke followed as closely behind as he was able. As soon as they reached the office and the door was closed behind them, Veronica cut to the chase and demanded, "Ok, so spill. What's this about and why can't it wait until morning?"

Glancing nervously between them, Luke was no longer sure he should be doing this. He hesitated long enough that Logan stepped up and said with annoyance, "Dude. We don't have all day."

Haltingly, Luke began by saying, "I think I might have been one of the last people to see Carrie alive."

Logan and Veronica's eyes darted to each other's, both wide with surprise. Clearly this was nowhere near what either of them might have expected.

"What do you know?" Veronica pressed, arms crossed impatiently over her chest.

"I know a lot," Luke admitted before saying, "But I think I may need to request immunity before I give any more answers."

Logan had him hauled up by the front of his shirt and pinned to the wall threateningly before Luke even knew what had happened. "What. Do. You. Know?" he asked menacingly through clenched teeth.

Nervously, Luke turned pleading eyes on Veronica and said, "I want to help but I don't want to be implicated. No way would I last in the big house."

"Let him go, Logan," Veronica ordered, a look of disgust on her face. As soon as Luke's heels touched the floor where his toes were already planted, Veronica asked him coldly, "If you know so much, why shouldn't I call Sheriff Lamb right now and have you arrested as an accessory to murder?"

"Because you know Lamb doesn't give a damn," Luke said as he straightened his shirt. "I'll agree to sit down and talk with you both, with a lawyer present, and tell you everything that I know. All you have to do is make sure that lawyer has the ability to keep me out of prison if any info I provide gets Logan off or leads to the real killer."

Clearly measuring him up, her eyes narrowed at him in thought, Veronica finally asked, "And if it doesn't?"

"Then you haven't gained anything or lost anything," Luke supplied.

"Alright. I'll have Cliff meet us in the morning. My dad's place. I'll make sure you have the address," she said before asking thoughtfully, "Didn't my dad tell me he saw you at Avi Kaufman's office?"

As if remembering that himself, Logan stiffened and gave Luke a hard stare.

"Yeah," Luke admitted, "I'm one of his underlings."

"We'll discuss that with you tomorrow as well," Veronica said firmly.

"Whatever you say," Luke shrugged, much calmer now than he had been before. "Like I said. I want to help. I just want to make sure it's not going to come back to bite me."

"Oh, it'll bite you," Veronica assured, "If we find out that you were in on whatever this is. It'll bite you for sure."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

At the current Mars Investigations office the next morning, coffee had already been brewed. Cliff lounged on the corner of the reception desk that Veronica had worked at so many years ago. Keith was seated in the office chair behind the reception desk with his elbows on the wood surface in front of him, his hands clasped together vaguely near his chin. Logan was pacing and Veronica was perched on the arm of the sofa watching him. Mac and Wallace had bowed out of the morning meeting but had said they'd catch up later.

They were waiting on Luke. Having all arrived at an insanely early hour, Veronica and Logan updated Keith and Cliff on Luke's mysterious yet insistent offer.

"So we really have no idea what to expect," Veronica was saying in conclusion, spreading her hands in the universal gesture of the unknown.

"When is he supposed to be here?" Keith asked, looking at the time.

Before Veronica could respond, Logan interjected, "Oh, and don't forget the security footage from the club."

"Security footage?" Keith asked. Looking back and forth between them, he hoped that some of what they were saying would start to make sense soon.

Turning to Keith first, Veronica said, "We snagged the security footage from the club. Not likely to be anything there but figured we might as well be thorough. There was an awful lot of weird stuff that went down the night of the reunion." Then she looked at her own cell phone to check the time and answered in annoyance, "And he's five minutes late."

Cliff seemed unaffected by the conversation. He lounged casually and reached for the newspaper on the desk behind him, perusing the personal ads.

As Luke entered the office, the bell over the door jingled and all the occupants of the room looked up. Having all their eyes on him made Luke incredibly uncomfortable but he gave a valiant smile and asked, "The attorney's here?"

"Present and mostly accounted for," Cliff answered dryly.

Looking relieved, Luke spoke directly to Cliff when he asked, "If anything I say in here ends up coming to the point of me looking like an accessory to...whatever...can you get me immunity?"

Raising a dark brow, Cliff asked smugly in response, "Have you intentionally done anything that you'd need immunity from?

Keith and Logan both looked very impatient and put out by this whole thing. Luke noticed also that Veronica eyed him with a wariness that said she very well remembered the drug situation from TJ. He'd come forth with information then as well. Granted, his motive had been to get the dealer he was running for off his ass but still. He hoped that little encounter might make her more likely to check into his info rather than brushing it off like the sheriff had.

Speaking more to Veronica than anyone, Luke answered in a mumble, "It probably depends on whether anything I did do had anything to do with Carrie's death or not."

Veronica's eyes narrowed and sharpened. She smoothly left the arm of the sofa she'd been sitting on and approached Luke. When she was within a couple feet, she demanded without hesitation, "And what actually did you do?"

Luke glanced at Cliff and Cliff waved his hand as if to say that Luke should just get on with it and they'd deal with details later. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at Veronica and said, "I think I may have been one of the last people to see Carrie alive."

"You said that already," Veronica replied with cold impatience. "What makes you think it might be true?"

"Because Sean and Cobb and I were with her when the fight broke out," Luke answered.

"Ok," Veronica shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "And? That's pretty vague. We don't even know if the reunion or the fight have anything to do with her death. Hell, we don't even have a freaking murder scene yet so how does your little revelation help us out at all?"

Now Luke looked nervously back toward Logan and said, "It's a long story, and complicated."

Logan tensed at Luke's words even though he had no idea what they might mean. His dark eyes bore right through Luke, his stoic jackass mask firmly in place. "You make it sound like you're about to tell us some twisted fairy tale of doom," he quipped darkly.

Seeming to weigh his next words, Luke looked over at Logan again before saying with care, "Sordid and twisted sounds about right."

His fists clenched at his sides, knuckles white as he fought to restrain himself, Logan spun on his heel and walked away a few strides before turning again and coming to stand directly behind and to the right of Veronica. Now it was his turn to demand with clenched jaw, "What. Do. You. Know?"

Exhaling slowly, Luke gave an apprehensive chuckle and said evenly, "I'm telling you who I was with and when because those of us that were with her that night at the reunion were the same ones she used to set you up to date her."

"WHAT?!" Logan blew up with Veronica echoing him less than two seconds behind. "How the hell would Carrie use the three of you to set herself up with me and WHY?"

"Because you ignored her and she took it as a challenge," Luke replied.

Logan's hand went through his hair as he turned away, blowing out a hot breath of air. Before he turned back around, Veronica reached for his other hand and gave it a squeeze. When he was at least slightly more in control and gripping Veronica's hand as if his - or Luke's - life depended on it, he answered Veronica's questioning gaze with a slight nod.

Keith was watching and listening with hardened eyes, ready to take notes if anything Luke said made any sense. He shared a look with Cliff, who was leaning in fascination toward the tawdry story he imagined was about to unravel.

"Start at the beginning," Veronica ordered, glaring at Luke in a way that let him know that if he didn't come clean on anything and everything he knew, he'd be a dead man.

"Ok, so, apparently Carrie had a thing for you in high school, man," Luke started, aiming his remarks directly at Logan as he explained. "But I guess just when she thought she was gonna make her move, you went all protective pit bull over something that happened with Veronica."

"I remember," Logan said evenly, "But how the hell does that have anything to do with us dating or her being killed?"

"Dude, what I'm saying is...I think the manipulative crap she pulled to get you to date her might be what got her killed," Luke explained.

"Is any of this making any sense to you?" Logan asked Veronica irritably as he rubbed at his neck with the hand not attached to hers.

She squeezed his hand again and shook her head, "Not yet, but he's just gotten started." She paused before giving Luke a single nod to say, "Keep going."

"Well...me and Cobb and Sean all hung out with Carrie, Susan, and Shelley back in the day. We went our separate ways a lot of the time after college but still hung out every now and then. Carrie'd call us her boys," Luke reminisced. "Anyway, once she got all popular and gained a superstar alter-ego, I guess she ran across you somewhere one night."

Behind Luke, Keith had taken out a recorder and turned it on while he still took notes the old fashioned way as well. Meanwhile, Cliff swung his leg in a 'tap, tap, tapping' motion against the office desk while he continued to listen closely. He was still waiting to hear something scandalous.

Logan couldn't remember having run across Carrie anywhere other than maybe at a party or two in passing prior to them starting to date. "What did I do that was apparently so memorable?" Logan asked dryly.

"She never really did tell us but it totally pissed her off. I guess she thought you should have fallen at her feet and when you didn't, she decided to make it her mission to win you." Luke looked at Veronica now, a bit apologetic as he said, "Seemed like she figured that since Veronica hadn't been around in years and she was a star herself, Logan here would be easy pickings."

Remembering all the manipulative crap his dad had pulled his whole life, Logan found himself wanting to smash something. The woman he was accused of murdering, the woman he'd been dating had actually played him and been successful. That's one he couldn't even credit his dad with. "So she never gave a damn about me," Logan said in a strained tone, "Go on. What else?"

"No, Dude. That's just it. Carrie always had a plan for every possibility. She was interested and wanted to make sure she had her shot so she had me, Sean, and Cobb do some research for her and lay some groundwork on bringing her closer to you." Luke explained, "But then once she got her shot, I think that's where she messed up."

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked, "And what groundwork?"

"Well, for one, she had us figure out what Logan was wrapped up in. Where his time and money were being spent. She said if she knew that, she'd know what made him tick and how to 'get to him'," Luke replied. Shrugging, he said, "I kinda think she really just wanted to know what all the fuss was about and kept saying she didn't appreciate being rejected twice."

Logan let out a bitter, enraged laugh and Veronica knew she needed to get him out of there for awhile, let him cool off before he committed murder for real. Glancing back at her dad and Cliff, she asked quietly, "Can you two handle this for a bit? I think Logan and I need a breather."

Keith gave a nod and Cliff gave a rare sympathetic glance. Logan was set like stone. Veronica didn't actually think he'd heard a word she'd said about getting them out of there. She could also tell that while he wasn't outwardly acting out like he used to, he'd channeled all that rage and emotion inward. If he wasn't imagining the most violent, bloody, and painful demise that he could come up with for the already dead woman, she would have been shocked and amazed.

Touching his arm gently, Veronica looked up at him and said softly, "Come on, Logan. We need a time out."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Logan was trembling and having difficulty breathing by the time he and Veronica got outside. His lungs were on fire and he thought he was going to throw up. If it hadn't been for Veronica almost immediately wrapping him in her arms and leading him to a bench where they could sit and be mostly out of view, he probably would have vomited by now.

Once seated, he managed to prop his elbows on his knees and sink his fingers into the front of his hair. He closed his eyes. What the hell had he ever done to deserve this shit? Did he have a fucking neon sign on his shirt somewhere that advertised him to be the poster boy for emotional abuse? So what, he'd rejected her so she'd decided to get her revenge by pinning him for her murder?

None of this made sense. They'd actually gotten along. Had some things in common. Or at least he had thought they had. What the fuck was he supposed to believe now? And why? WHY was he always ending up a pawn in someone else's game when all he'd ever wanted was to end the games and find something real?

Allowing himself to feel the soothing pressure of the arms wrapped around him, he took comfort in knowing that the dead bitch had lost. He'd been trying to make do with a cheap substitute. Someone he'd known from the beginning could only ever be a placeholder. She never would have won him completely even if he'd wanted her to.

As his weary and tortured gaze finally turned to Veronica, he was overwhelmed by his need for her. How the hell had he survived without her for so long? She was rock solid when he was a mess. Always had been. And he had never in a million years questioned whether or not she needed him as well. He knew she did. She just hadn't wanted to need him. Until now.

His breathing ragged, he angled toward her and lifted his hands to cup her face. When his lips met hers, there was an urgency to the kiss. It communicated clearly his need for what they had together: never simple, never easy, but always there. Constant. Real. More real than anything else he'd ever had in his entire life. He loved her. He wasn't even sure he'd known what love was until Veronica.

Her hands came up to cover his, squeezing them tightly. She returned his kiss in such a way that it was as if she were willing herself to absorb some of his pain or was determined to heal him in some way herself. It was an exchange of weakness for strength, brokenness for being made whole.

Breaking the kiss shakily, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered as he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close.

"Any time," Veronica answered him reassuringly as she kissed his cheek tenderly.

He sighed and closed his eyes again, letting the tension and strain drain out of him as she kissed lightly across his face. Finally, he felt stable enough to voice some of what he'd been thinking. "How could she, V? Why would she? It doesn't even make sense."

"It won't," she answered softly, "And it never will. Logan, you didn't deserve this. Whatever it was that caused her to pull such a crazy scheme had nothing to do with you, even if she thought it did. It was about her. You. Did. Nothing. Wrong. You hear me? You didn't ask for this. You didn't bring it on yourself. You weren't responsible for what happened to her or what she did to you in any way, shape, or form."

Logan nodded but he could feel the familiar pull of disbelief. The victim's 'truth' that it was always their fault. He exhaled forcefully and sat back, burying his face in her hair. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't done anything wrong. Veronica had said so herself and she believed it so why shouldn't he?

"You sure it's not my fault?" he asked with a tremulous smile. It was a valiant attempt at humor but it fell flat.

"Yes," she said firmly, hugging him fiercely.

They sat in that solid embrace for several minutes just holding each other before either made an effort to speak again. This time it was Veronica's voice that broke the silence, her words filled with dark humor.

"If she were alive, I'd kick her ass," she said grimly.

Chuckling quietly, Logan admitted, "That's pretty much along the lines of what I was thinking as well. Although I'm sure there would have been a lot more blood and pain in my version," he added.

"Don't be so sure of that," Veronica said coldly.

"Ahhh, my sweet avenging angel," Logan teased affectionately as he twirled a piece of her hair around his finger.

"With the horns holding up the halo," she added with a proud grin.

Nodding once in agreement, Logan smiled at her with admiration and devotion before saying thoughtfully, "The halo may be what first attracted me to you but the horns are so much sexier. Not to mention they suit you about a million times more."

"I know," she laughed. She had fully accepted a long time ago that she could be a downright bitch when it came to someone messing with her family or her loved ones. It was one of the things he loved most about her. Her balls of steel.

"So what do we do now?" Logan asked, his lips pressed close against her temple as he waited to hear from her what their next steps should be.

"Well," she began, "First, we go finish listening to the story. Then we find her murderer. After we thank that person, we proceed to put him or her behind bars in your place. Sound like a plan?"

"Best damn plan I've heard in ages."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Back inside, Keith and Cliff had taken turns asking follow up questions and getting more details from Luke regarding what he'd told them so far. It turned out that Cobb and Carrie had concocted a list of several acquaintances of Carrie's who used the firm that Luke worked at for their finances. Luke had been asked by them to go in and manipulate their holdings files to match what they'd been able to find that Logan had invested in. They had wanted to keep track of what those investments were and how they were doing. Somehow Carrie believed that having an inside line on Logan's money would give her an inside line on him.

It was nearly a fluke that they'd found out about the Casa. Luke had gone into Avi's office to try to fish for information regarding the other accounts and had made a comment about Logan's connection to the club. Avi had responded with how surprised and impressed he'd been with the various things Logan had become involved in lately, particularly the charitable organization he had founded.

When Luke had passed that information on to Carrie, he said that Carrie seemed to believe she'd found her 'in'. He was about to begin sharing how Carrie had influenced her acquaintances toward donating to the Casa when Logan and Veronica came back inside.

First thing Luke said as the pair came close to join them, taking seats that were now surrounding the desk, was, "Dude, she really did care. She - "

Logan stopped him coldly, "Don't. I have no interest in what she did or didn't do. If she wasn't already dead, she'd be dead to me still."

Luke shrugged while Veronica squeezed Logan's hand. Keith gave Veronica a questioning look and Veronica told him with her eyes that Logan was better but was nowhere near great. Keith nodded and turned back to Luke, "So she found her 'in' through the Casa. Then what?"

"Then she got kinda conflicted," Luke explained, looking back and forth between Keith and Logan. "Ever since Susan Knight...well, anyway, she's had a soft spot for kids like the ones the Casa was involved with. She started to really dig Logan and what he was into. In fact, Cobb got crazy jealous. He's always had a thing for Carrie. Super protective, all that junk," he paused for a moment to look between them.

"Anyway, we'd barely seen Carrie in ages until Veronica came back to town," Luke continued.

His words caused an instant rise in the level of tension in the room. Logan and Veronica looked at each other, their eyes communicating with silently with a level of intensity that only the two of them ever shared.

Keith looked concerned as he watched the couple. He glanced at Cliff and saw his friend shared his sentiment. Then he turned back to Luke and said, "Go on."

"Well, she called us together not long after she found out that Logan had seen Veronica. She was furious that V was interfering in her relationship and said that if Logan didn't get his head out of his ass, she'd make him pay," Luke replied, his nearly apologetic gaze on Logan and Veronica.

"Sounds like her," Logan said bitterly.

"Hmm," Veronica agreed, adding, "I saw what she was capable of with that back in high school. All the rumors she made up about me. Not to mention her dramatic calling out of Mr. Rooks."

"Anyway," Luke continued, "She said she had a plan. Something she was going to put into play at the reunion if things didn't go her way. She never told me what it was, though. Not sure if she told Cobb or Sean." He paused before he leaned in and said with concern, "I think whatever it was that she set in motion is what got her killed. Last I saw her at the reunion was apparently right after Logan got up to go talk to Veronica. She was in hardcore bitch mode. Said it was time," he sat back and spread his hands in a gesture that said he didn't know anything more. "Time for what, I don't know."

The room was silent. Logan ran his hands through his hair, still trying to process and take everything in. Veronica's mind was racing as she imagined all the possibilities of what Carrie could have done. Keith continued jotting down notes, looking grim. When he lifted his eyes, his met Cliff's, a clear question in them.

Cliff seemed to understand what Keith was asking without needing any type of verbal communication about it. He turned to Luke from where he still sat on the corner of the desk and said, "Whatever the result of this, you've got immunity, Kid."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

As soon as Luke was gone, the four that were left looked around the desk at each other until finally Veronica asked her dad, "What do you think?"

"I think that Luke just gave us the break that we needed," Keith answered honestly. "Cliff," he began as he turned to his friend, "Think you could head over to the courthouse and make sure this new information gets to the appropriate parties?"

"On it," Cliff responded, hopping off the desk to head for the door. He turned before he left to provide one last piece of advice, "If you find anything between now and when I see you all next, just make sure you don't do anything about it that could get you re-charged." As he left, they all thought they heard him muttering something about working hard enough to get things taken care of this time and didn't need to start over from scratch.

"From here on, we need to proceed with extreme caution," Keith warned.

Veronica nodded, squeezing Logan's hand that was still in hers before saying, "I think we should take a look at the security footage from the club now. It may not have anything that shows what happened to Carrie but it may give us a clue as to what she was up to."

Keith agreed with a nod before adding, "And then we'll need to talk to Cobbler and this Sean character. Do either of you know anything about him?"

Logan answered first, shrugging as he said, "We used to hang out some. Poker games mostly." The memory of the last poker game he'd ever played with Sean Freidrich came to mind and he couldn't help but grin at Veronica. His dark eyes twinkled with amusement and admiration as he said, "Ms. Card Shark here busted him at my parents' Christmas party one year. He'd stolen the take and thought he'd get away with it."

With a smirk of her own at the memory, Veronica told her dad, "He had a penchant for lying and nabbing things. He definitely wouldn't pass up an opportunity to make a few bucks or try to bump up his reputation a few notches."

"Cobb could be violent," Logan offered, turning to Veronica again, "Remember how he got when we were talking to him and his dad at their office? I could tell he hated me. Just didn't know why."

"So many possible reasons," Veronica teased affectionately.

"Oh, and nobody's ever had a reason to hate you," Logan scoffed back with a grin.

Who? Me?" Veronica asked with her best, most innocent look, "See this face? Angelic. Wasn't it you who was saying not that long ago that I have a halo?"

"And it was you saying it was held up by horns," Logan laughed.

Shaking his head with a tolerant smile, Keith had to admit they were good for each other. He'd never thought so before but he could see it now. He cleared his throat and interrupted them by asking, "Do we want to watch the footage here or at home?"

"Here," Veronica answered immediately, going right back to business. "Let's pull it up."

For the next two and a half hours, they watched one boring stairwell after another. Finally, they saw something: a beautiful brunette was seen pulling the fire alarm.

"The fire alarm triggers the sprinklers," Logan explained, "So I guess that was about the time we all started getting soaked."

Looking at the timestamp, Veronica glared and pursed her lips, "That was right after you came over to me at the bar. Apparently Carrie thought a childish prank could keep us apart."

"But that doesn't explain the gunshot we heard," Logan replied, still looking puzzled.

"Gunshot?" Keith interjected with concern. "I think I'd remember hearing about that before," he added with annoyance directed at Veronica.

"Oops," she smiled sheepishly, "Did I forget to mention that?"

"Hmm," was his only response. Granted, it was combined with pursed lips and a glare so she knew her father was not happy.

"Relax, Dad. It was aimed at the ceiling and Logan shielded me with his body anyway," Veronica told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Every time I hear something new about you, Logan, I'm liking you more," Keith couldn't help but remark dryly.

For his part, Logan quirked a half-grin and said, "Thanks. I'm glad I'm finally gaining your approval."

"I wouldn't push it THAT far," Keith returned jokingly.

Logan snickered and Veronica gave her father a warning glare as she said haughtily, "Hey now, Dad. Just remember that he's the one and only reason that your baby girl came home. And I'm planning to stay for good so you might just want to thank him."

With false contriteness and humility, Keith Mars said something he had never thought in a million years he would be saying to Logan Echolls, "Thank you."

Unable to determine if her father was being serious or not, Veronica was about to prod him with another mini lecture but then she caught something out of the corner of her eye. "Wait, go back. I think I saw something."

Rewinding the feed and watching together, Veronica pointed to a shadow in a corner of the northwest stairwell, "There. What is that?"

The trio studied it for the next several minutes. Veronica tried to enhance and enlarge the area but they still weren't able to make anything out. They would definitely have to get Mac with her superior technology skills on it if they were going to make heads or tails of it.

"Maybe it's nothing," Logan suggested.

"Or maybe it's exactly what we're looking for," Veronica returned darkly.

"So what do we do now?" Logan asked, again looking to her for guidance.

She looked to her dad. "Think you can get this over to Mac? I'd like to have a few words with Mr. Lou Cobb Jr. and see if we can't track down Mr. Freidreich. See what the butler's son has to say."

"Yeah, Honey. I'll catch up with Mac," Keith replied, "You be careful, though, ok?"

"Of course!" Veronica answered cheerily and with glee, "That's what Logan's here for, to make sure I stay safe."

"You do your job, Son," Keith said seriously, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder, "And maybe someday I'll get you a pony."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

They were in his car, on the way to Cobb's office when Logan turned to look at Veronica out of the corner of his eye. He'd been thinking about it since the moment it had been said but he finally decided that he really needed to ask. "Veronica? Did your dad actually just call me 'son'?"

Veronica laughed and turned toward him, amused, as she nodded in the affirmative, "Yeah, Logan. He really just did."

"I could get used to that," he responded with a grin.

"Just as long as you know that you're not allowed to have a bigger crush on my dad than you have on me and that I WILL get jealous if you two start spending time together without me," Veronica returned smugly.

"Got it. No weekend fishing trips to Tahoe, no gambling trips to Vegas, no stripper trips to Cabo. Anything else?" Logan asked, his twinkling dark eyes saying he absolutely knew that any of those would be a trigger for her temper.

Resisting the bait, Veronica added smugly, "And no drug runs to TJ."

"I hardly think I could convince your dad to go on a drug run with me, Veronica," Logan stated blandly. He paused, the corners of his mouth twitching as he added, "That's more of a me and Dick trip, don't you think?"

Her eyes flashed as they shot to him and he knew he'd gotten her. Firmly, in a no nonsense, 'this is not even up for discussion' tone, she said, "No trips with Dick. Period."

"What?!" he exclaimed, glancing at her quickly to try to decipher exactly how serious she was, "Come on, Veronica!" he protested, "It's been a long time since I've done anything stupid with Dick. You're just gonna have to trust me on that one."

"Trust you, huh?" Veronica began to return the volley but then literally bit her tongue to stop herself. Trust was a delicate topic with them. It was definitely not something that she wanted to snark about and end up hurting each other with. Changing subjects, she asked, "So do we talk to father or son first when we get there?"

"Father," answered Logan, "He seemed to genuinely want to help. Somehow I don't think telling the son he should have tried harder to keep his dead girlfriend away from me is going to endear me to him anymore than I already am."

"Yeah...I won't be surprised if he takes a swing at you," Veronica agreed.

"Gee, thanks," Logan said dryly, "I'll be sure to take that into consideration before I go too far into pissing him off."

Chuckling, Veronica said, "You'll just needle him more. You've never been good at keeping yourself from rubbing salt in wounds."

Logan saw the office building coming up on their right. As he pulled into the parking lot, he said, "Maybe, but if he's reacting to me, it'll be harder for him to keep a false story straight."

"Ahhh, so planning to use yourself as bait, huh?" Veronica asked, admiration and a tiny bit of concern in her voice.

"Something like that," was all Logan said in response.

They parked and headed into the office hand in hand. When they arrived at the reception desk, Veronica asked for the senior Mr. Cobbler and was told they could take a seat as they waited.

Several minutes later, the elder Mr. Cobbler greeted them and took them back to his office. Once they were inside with the door closed, he asked, "What can I help you with? I'm a very busy man today but whatever it is, I'll see what I can do."

He seemed to be sincere but Veronica still wasn't convinced. She leaned forward toward him and asked, "Mr. Cobbler, what was your son's relationship with his client, Bonnie De Ville?"

"Lou and Bonnie?" Mr. Cobbler repeated thoughtfully before shaking his head, "Completely professional as far as I was aware. Why do you ask?"

Ignoring his question, Veronica went on. "Did you know that Bonnie De Ville was only her stage name? Or that her real name was Carrie Bishop?"

"I knew Bonnie was her stage name and I think I'd seen the name Carrie Bishop on some documents for us. Not sure I'd really given it enough thought or attention to put two and two together," the man replied.

Nodding, Veronica looked at Mr. Cobbler across the desk. Her hands were clasped in front of her and resting on the desk. Logan was just sitting back and listening for now. Regardless, she said, "We've received information indicating that your son has had romantic inclinations toward Ms. Bishop since sometime in high school. Were you aware of that?"

"Vaguely," Mr. Cobbler acknowledged before adding, "They were friends, I believe. What does this have to do with anything?" he asked.

"We're not sure," Veronica admitted, "but we were told recently that your son may have been one of the last people to see Carrie alive. We were hoping to establish what type of relationship they had."

"I don't understand," Mr. Cobbler said in confusion, "I thought that Carrie and Mr. Echolls here were dating. You make it sound as if you suspect my son was as well."

"It's possible," Veronica confirmed, but also added, "However, jealousy is also a frequent motive for murder."

Mr. Cobbler stood immediately, pushing back from his desk, his eyes flashing as he said, "This is outrageous! My son would never touch a hair on that girl's head! He adored her. Even when she used and manipulated him. She was his world. Don't you EVER accuse my son of murder again!"

Veronica stood next, calmly and self-assuredly. She leaned forward with her hands planted on the desk and said coldly and clearly, "Mr. Cobbler. Make no mistake. If I find reason to believe that your son is a murderer, I WILL accuse him of it. More than that, I'll take him down."

Flustered and flabbergasted, the elder Mr. Cobbler flushed with fury. "Get out. Get out now!" he ordered.

Logan stood and placed his right hand at the small of Veronica's back, softly urging, "Come on. We'll meet with Lou somewhere else."

When they were back out in the car, Veronica turned to Logan before he'd even put the key in the ignition and asked, "What did you think?"

A slow, crooked grin spread across his face and he quirked an eyebrow in amusement at her wording. "I thought you were incredibly hot when you were staring him down and making your stand."

"But seriously, folks," Veronica rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help but grin in response, "What did you really think?"

"Well, besides being reminded that there's never been another person in the world who could turn me on quite like you," Logan smirked, "I thought he was hiding something, or at least covering whether he knew what he was covering for or not."

"Same here," Veronica agreed. Then, seeing the mischief in his eyes, she stopped him and added, "The covering part. Not the turning you on part. That I wouldn't really know about."

"But you should," he said softly before changing the subject, "So, do we try to track Lou down now or do we go after Sean next?"

"Sean," Veronica said certainly, "Lou will come find us."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

"Mac?" Veronica said into her phone as Logan drove them around near the pier fairly aimlessly.

"Yeah, Veronica?" Mac answered on the other end of the line.

"We need to know where and how to find Sean Freidrich. Do you have that info?" Veronica asked, her eyes taking in the scenery around them appreciatively.

"I'll have to look it up," Mac replied, "Give me a few and I'll call you back when I have it."

"Ok, thanks, Mac. You're the best," Veronica said with a grateful tone before hanging up to wait her out. "It'll be a little bit," Veronica explained, looking over at Logan.

"Yeah, I caught that. You hungry? We could get lunch while we're waiting," he suggested.

"Sure," Veronica agreed before asking, "Where are you taking me?"

"Little Italian place I recall you used to know and love," he replied, eyes twinkling as a smile played at his lips.

"Luigi's?!" Veronica explained with a gasp of surprise, "It's still here?"

"Of course it's still here," Logan answered smugly, "Can't let go of the best Italian place on the good part of the bad side of the tracks, right?"

Now it was Veronica's turn to smirk. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You're hopelessly nostalgic, you know that?"

"I do," Logan grinned, "And I don't care. Lasagna or fettucine?" he asked.

"Hmmm. One of each?" she asked hopefully, "Then we could split."

He laughed and shook his head, "Now who's hopeless. You and your food, Veronica!"

About halfway through their meal, Mac called back with the information on Sean. Veronica recorded it in her notepad and went back to eating.

Out of nowhere, or so it seemed to Veronica, Logan asked her intently, "Do you trust me, Veronica? I mean, of all the things that could or have changed, is you being able to trust me one of them?"

Veronica was silent for a few moments. She knew what her immediate gut response would have been but she wanted to make sure she really processed the question. It deserved some serious thought and he deserved the most truthful answer that she could provide.

Her clear blue eyes were open, honest, guileless, and vulnerable when she replied. "Yes, Logan. I trust you."

His dark eyes gleamed and the smile he produced was like none she'd ever seen. "It's about damn time," he responded, making her laugh.

She reached across the table to take his hand and give it a squeeze, saying affectionately, "I love you, Logan."

Lifting her fingers to his lips to kiss her knuckles tenderly, he returned, "I love you, too, Veronica." He continued holding her hand while he went back to eating and asked casually, "So where are we off to next?"

"Well, apparently Sean has an apartment down by the Bay. Mac couldn't find any particulars other than that so I guess that'll be where we start," Veronica responded as she finished up the last of her lasagna and reached with a grin to twirl some of his fettucine onto her fork for a taste.

Shaking his head, Logan said with affection, "You and your food. Are we almost ready?"

"Yeah," Veronica stated, snagging one more forkful of the noodles, "As ready as we're gonna be."

Along the way, Logan turned to look toward Veronica and asked her curiously, "So once we've caught the bad guy and this is all over. What are you gonna do then?"

"Well…" Veronica began thoughtfully, "I'm not sure. The only thing I'm really certain of is that I won't be returning to New York. What it does mean, I don't know. I guess I'll see about taking the bar exam here. Check out some firms between San Diego and LA." She paused and looked toward him meaningfully as she said, "Whatever I do, I'll be with you. That's not going to change."

A look of relief washed over his face and she realized he'd been terrified of her leaving again. She reached for his right hand and held it between both of hers before saying softly, "I'm done running. All it ever did was make us both miserable."

The raw emotion and overwhelming vulnerability in his dark eyes caught at her heart. In a tone filled with all her love and devotion, Veronica said, "We'll get all this sorted out and then we can sit down and figure out what we're going to do next. We move on together or not at all."

He nodded as he pulled into the parking lot connected to Sean's apartment. When he stopped the car, he took several deep breaths, his eyes focused out on the water. Then he leaned over, cupping Veronica's face in his left hand as he placed a tender and gentle kiss full of passion and promise on her glistening soft lips.

"Thank you," he murmured softly against her lips before he pulled away. Tucking a few wisps of her blonde hair behind her ears, he added lightly, "Does that mean that if you forget what you just said and do try to run, I'm allowed to chase after you?"

Veronica laughed and nodded, giving his hand a squeeze and placing a sweet peck of a kiss on his lips, "Yes. If I run, feel free to follow."

"I'll remember that, Veronica Mars," Logan said with a grin, "This moment is going to go down in history. The moment that Logan Echolls got an uncoerced commitment from Veronica Mars that was relationship-related."

Laughing again and rolling her eyes, Veronica just shook her head and said, "Come on, let's go find Sean."

Exiting the car, they headed toward the apartment whose information Mac had provided. There was no answer but as they turned to head back to the parking lot, Lou Cobbler seemed to come out of nowhere. He had obviously not expected to see them there and demanded, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Looking for Sean," Veronica replied easily, "But had we known we'd find you, too, you certainly would have been on our 'to find' list," she assured him. "Any idea where Sean is by chance?" she asked.

"Out," Lou responded coldly, "Other than that, it's none of your business."

Veronica felt Logan beginning to maneuver around her a bit, trying to take his usual protective stance. However, Veronica reached to touch his arm, not quite ready for him to get between herself and the obviously volatile man.

"So, Lou," she began conversationally, "The night of the reunion. Where were you when the sprinklers went off? Did you see who it was that had a gun?"

Clenching his jaw, his eyes flashing with rage, Lou responded gruffly, "Was with Carrie and my boys. Seeing as your boy there had already blown her off."

"Oh that's right!" Veronica exclaimed as if this was completely new information. Then she looked at him with feigned innocence and utter confusion on her face, "But, I thought you would have been happy that Logan blew her off. I mean, after all, you've always had a thing for Carrie yourself, right?"

Logan was tense behind her. She could feel his muscles on alert, ready to pounce. Cobb, however, only had eyes for her. His anger and hatred were aimed completely at the petite blonde before him with not even a hint of recognition in his eyes that there was anyone there but the two of them. That was good, Veronica thought. Just the way she wanted it.

Cobb didn't answer right away so Veronica continued, amused and speculating without showing the slightest bit of affectation in regards to his threatening stance. "Of course, she's never felt the same about you, has she, Lou?" She took a slight step closer and continued needling him, "And now it's too late. Now you'll never get your shot with her. You're stuck with knowing that the last thing she was determined to do was date Logan. Not you. Logan," she reiterated. "Must suck to be you!"

His fist struck out but rather than connecting with her or with Logan, it pounded into the outer painted block wall of the apartment. He hit it again with the other fist and then a few more times until his knuckles were bloody. Finally, he spoke in a rough and raw tone, "Carrie took me for granted. She used me. She manipulated me. And I let her. The night of the reunion, she was pissed off. She came over to Luke, Sean, and I after pretty boy here left her behind for you. She said she wanted to make him pay. Said he needed to know what a mistake he was making running back to your arms yet again."

Veronica glanced up and behind her at Logan with concern and saw his face was a mask. She could tell, though, that there was anger simmering just below the surface. Cobb had still not turned back around to face them, but Veronica encouraged regardless, "Go on. How was she going to make Logan pay?"

Cobb laughed bitterly, turning slightly to angle toward them. His arms now crossed over his chest, he answered with narrowed eyes, "She had several ideas. First, she had found out that somehow, Sean had acquired a gun while at the reunion. None of us knew how or why or what it was supposed to be for but Carrie asked him to fire a shot at the ceiling to cause a distraction. Then she was going to go pull the fire alarm while people were already panicking. She figured she could set it up to where she'd either really get trampled when people ran to the exits or she could make it look like she did."

Obviously disturbed by the way it appeared that Carrie's mind had worked, Logan exclaimed, "What the hell?! How was getting herself trampled supposed to be payback toward me?"

Cobb met Logan's eyes for the first time and was calm as he explained, "She wanted to play on your guilt. She knew you'd dive for cover and save Veronica. So she thought that if she could show that your lack of attention or care toward her had caused her to be trampled, you'd be guilted into leaving Veronica alone and staying with her."

Her mouth now gaping open and her eyes bugging out, Veronica cried in disbelief, "Are you serious?! That's the most messed up thing I've ever heard!"

"Messed up but true," Cobb shrugged, most of the fight gone out of him now as he took in the tension and rage in Logan's stance now.

"So wait," Veronica started again, "Did it work?" she demanded, "Did she get herself trampled and accidentally killed or what?"

"I don't know," Cobb replied, sounding more honest than he had since the moment they'd met him at his office, "That's why I'm here. Sean was supposed to take care of her. Make sure that things went according to plan but didn't get out of hand. I haven't been able to get in touch with him since we split up the night of the reunion."

Logan and Veronica shared a look. When Veronica turned back to Cobb, she ordered, "If you see or hear from Sean, contact us immediately. Like it or not, Carrie was playing with fire and it sounds like she got herself burned. The only person now who can give us the answers we need is Sean. We find him, we find out how it came about that Carrie died."

Cobb nodded grimly, a look of utter misery on his dark features. Resignedly, he said, "The moment I know where he is, you'll know."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

When Weevil got a call from his cousin's chop shop, he wasn't immediately sure what to make of it. Why would some pretty boy 09er with all of daddy's money at his disposal go to his cousin's place to get a copy job of someone else's wheels? Then his cousin told him whose vehicle the idiot had wanted copied and Weevil knew the intel might be worth some solid gold.

He'd seen the headlines when he was in line at the grocery store with his wife and their four-month-old son, Felix. Apparently, he'd thought, even when he wasn't being such a jackass, Echolls couldn't catch a break.

Pulling out his cell, he pulled up his contact list. Discreetly, he glanced around with just his eyes to make sure no one was paying attention. He and Echolls may be on better terms now than they ever had been, but he still didn't want the whole 02 zip to know who he was willing to deal with.

"Yo," he said when Logan picked up, having gone outside his small rental house to make the call, "Figured you be out on bond," he paused as if listening to the response on the other line before saying, "Listen, I just heard something that I thought might be worth something to you. You know anyone who'd be trying to be you?"

Something in Logan's response caused Eli's eyes to narrow and sharpen. He was clearly annoyed when he spoke again, "Are you fucking kidding me, Echolls? You better damn well make sure she's safe hanging out with you!" There were a few moments of silence on his end before he exhaled in frustration and shook his head, "Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before, 'dude.' Like I said, you keep her safe, you'll keep your cajones. I'll meet you at your place in twenty."

After hanging up, he stormed inside but stopped short when he saw Liliana feeding baby Felix some strained vegetables. Conflicted, he blew out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and moved more lightly in her direction.

"Hey, Babe, I need to run out for awhile. You gonna be ok getting Felix put down on your own?" he asked, bending to kiss her cheek affectionately before playfully tweaking the baby's nose. The little guy scrunched up his face into a scowl and in spite of the tension Weevil felt, he laughed.

Liliana gave him a questioning look which made him frown as he explained himself as much as he felt he could, "Helping out an old friend."

Nodding, Liliana stood upright and smoothed a couple wrinkles from her blouse before stepping forward to kiss him soundly. Then she stepped back and said with a ghost of a smile and a glint of humor in her eyes, "That's to make sure you come home. Now get out of here so you can hurry back."

Eli grinned and gave her one more peck on the lips, saying boldly, "With a promise like that fresh in my mind? You better count the seconds, Mrs. Navarro," he warned, "Cause when I get back? One of us is goin' down an' if you're lucky, it may just be me!"

Liliana laughed but didn't get a chance to respond before Eli "Weevil" Navarro was out the door.

As he left, an intruder was entering. The child and its mother were ignored. Had the stakes on this game not been quite so high already, the trespasser may have considered using them to up the ante. But for now, the oblivious pair were safe. The interloper had specific instructions regarding the purpose for this visit. The mentor had intricately and explicitly explained what it was that was needed. Nothing more. Nothing less.

When the mission at hand had been precisely and meticulously carried out, the invader silently slipped back out into the night. It was time to prepare for the next step in this production.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Wallace and Mac were over for dinner when Weevil showed up. Even Dick was home and hanging out for a change. He had just made a comment about how he needed to change things up and grow out his Dick hair again when a pounding knock sounded from the roadside door.

Veronica could hardly catch her breath for laughing so hard at Dicks' unintended double entendre but she did somehow manage to stumble her way down the hall to open the door. "Hey Weevs," she said when she saw him there, "What's happening? You come to join us in the great Dick hair debate?"

Giving her a bland 'You can't be serious' look, Weevil stepped past her and turned to look her at with dark concern, "Are you really here? Doing this? Again?" he asked, gesturing around him, knowing she'd know what he meant.

"Yes, Eli," Veronica responded, her tone conveying equal portions amusement and annoyance, "I'm really here, doing this, again. This time is for keeps, ok?"

"That don't make me feel any better, Blondie," Weevil said, shaking his head.

"What's taking so long?" Logan called from the main dining area before he appeared in the hallway behind them. "Ah, Weevs. You said you'd be showing up. Didn't think you'd make a move, though, what with your wife and kid hanging at home," he teased, completely deadpan in his tone. He stepped up just behind Veronica and to her left, touching the small of her back with his right hand. Giving her a peck on the lips before resting his forehead on hers, he said, "Dinner's ready. As much as you've been complaining about being hungry, I figured food wouldn't wait."

Veronica grinned and turned to stand on tiptoe to kiss him tenderly. Then she looked back at Weevil over her shoulder and said, "What can I say? He keeps me fed. A full Veronica is a happy Veronica." Then she did a few fake jabs before adding, "You don't mess with the angry, hungry bitch!"

Logan laughed and shook his head at her but Weevil wasn't having it. He was obviously not in the mood. Logan cleared his throat and turned Veronica back toward the heart of the house and the food, saying with an amused chuckle, "Alright Veronica Tyson, why don't you go float like a butterfly over that way. Maybe you'll even sting Dick like a bee by the end of the night."

A mischievous grin followed by a devilish smirk flashed across her features and she quickly kissed Logan lightly on the lips again before heading back toward the kitchen. Calling ahead of her, she said cheerfully, "Hey Dick! You wanna be stung by a little bee?"

Once she was gone, Logan couldn't help but snicker as his eyes followed her affectionately. When he turned back around to face Weevil, he explained in two words, "She's drunk."

"Obviously, Einstein," Weevil replied in annoyance, "So I take it that means you didn't bother to tell her about this new little development?"

"Not yet," Logan responded, unaffected by Weevil's scowl. "Look, she'd already had two piña coladas by the time you called. We both know she's a lightweight. What good would it do to tell her before she's sober?"

"Hey, I'm telling you now, man. Like I said earlier, anything happens to her? It's on you," Weevil repeated, sounding an awful lot like the PCH gang leader again rather than married and respectable, hard-working Eli.

"So you keep saying," Logan returned, now fighting annoyance himself. "When was the last time I let Veronica get physically hurt by anything, huh?" He ran one hand through his hair in a show of nerves but didn't back down.

"Ok, you're right," Weevil said, lifting his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "You just better stay as changed as you've seemed, Echolls. Don't go breakin' her heart again."

"Excuse me?!" Logan asked incredulously, "Did I hear you correctly? I know you visited me at the hospital after the accident. I know you know what her leaving did to me." His angry eyes tried to search Weevil's for some understanding. Finding only a brick wall, he shook his head and said, "Forget it, man. I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Nope, but you do need to explain yourself to Veronica," Weevil said coldly, his tone insistent. "She needs to know that there may be a new danger and it could be a bit of a wild card."

"And she will," Logan agreed, his voice stern and calm as he continued, "She'll know first thing in the morning after she finishes hanging out with her friends and having a good time." Then he added, a little more softly, his dark eyes concerned as they looked back behind him, "I'm worried about her. Even when we went out to the club the other night to have some fun, she ended up working the case."

"What's to worry about?" Weevil asked, "That just sounds like Veronica," he said, not seeing what the problem was.

Logan sighed, his hand going through his hair again as he glanced back toward the room where warmth and laughter illuminated the night. When he looked back at Weevil, his eyes were tortured. It was clear that when it came to Veronica, he was lacking in all his usual confidence.

"What if the case is the only reason she's here? What if when it's all said and done, I'm not enough?" The words Logan asked aloud were meant to stay inside but the last couple days had taken their toll and his thoughts just slipped out.

Weevil took a few moments to study Logan carefully. Finally, he scoffed and said with arrogant certainty, "You know what, Echolls? That's bullshit. You know V ain't here for a case. And ain't no man ever enough in his own mind for the woman he loves. Man up, pretty boy. Don't let 'er get away this time."

Gradually, Logan let Weevil's words sink in and he gave the other man a grateful look. Finally, he changed the subject and said, "So, this doppelganger car...is it a real Italian beauty or did they bring her in for a boob job?"


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

The imposter vehicle was parked in the drive of one Lou Cobbler, otherwise known as Cobb. In his study, a very intense conversation was going on.

"Are you crazy?!" Cobb was demanding, "This was all supposed to be a publicity stunt with elements of revenge. Now it's murder and you want to make it more? What the hell, man?! I don't get it. What's even in it for you?"

"I told you," the other voice said coldly, "I have my reasons. Now, what have you decided, Lou? Are you going to be an asset or a liability?"

The words were calm but a chill ran up Cobb's spine as they were spoken. How had he gotten himself into this mess again? And more importantly, how was he going to get himself out?

"Listen, I have my doubts about this," Cobb confided, pacing between his desk and the window, "That blonde that Echolls called in is obnoxious. She's gonna figure things out."

"Then we take care of her," the voice replied simply, "She's exposed me in the past. She won't be permitted to do so again."

"Mars? You've got a connection to Veronica Mars?" Lou sounded surprised. That revelation was definitely not something he'd expected.

The other person did not respond. Instead, the voice said in way of warning, "You have 24 hours to decide, Cobbler. And don't think I won't know if you make the wrong choice between now and then. If you do, you won't see the light of day ever again."

"What does that even mean?" Lou asked, exasperated. He knew the person he was dealing with had a flare for the dramatic but Carrie's death had been an accident. Surely he wasn't being threatened with real intentional physical harm. Was he?

Unfortunately for Lou, one of the few people who actually could have answered his internal question had already been 'handled'. It was doubtful whether Luke Haldeman would be of the mindset to see his old friend Cobb again in the next lifetime and a half or so.

While Lou stood in his home office, Luke sat with carefully bandaged hands at the desk in his cubicle at Avi Kaufman's financial firm. If things didn't straighten out soon, he might have to go on the run. Straight to Mexico.

Sean, for his part, was doing his damndest to stay alive and stay out of trouble. Of course, considering the vast amount of danger he was already in, he was really just trying to keep ahead of the curve.

He'd known when that bitch, Mars, had shown back up things were gonna get sticky. If he played his cards right, though, and stuck to the plan, Mars and that biker bastard would go down with the ship. He had to hand it to his mentor. He was certainly the king of sleazy schemes.

Now, to put the next piece of their puzzle into motion…

Stepping into the Balboa County Sheriff's Department, Sean moved toward the desk. He stopped when he saw Inga on the phone answering a call and Deputy Sacks standing beside her with stapler and a closed file in hand.

"Can I help you?" Sacks asked, looking toward Sean with guarded gaze.

"I'd like to report my wallet missing," Sean stated easily. "I just noticed it was gone this morning but the last I recall seeing it was the Neptune High reunion."

Sacks looked skeptical, "You've been without your wallet for about a week and you're just now figuring it out?"

"What can I say?" Sean smirked, "A man like me has no need for cards or cash. My reputation precedes me."

Appearing for a moment as though he really wanted to make some sort of snarky remark, Sacks hurriedly schooled his features and grabbed a clipboard and lost items report form. When the document was completed, Sean turned and left again.

Now it was time to plant the evidence. If he'd known when he agreed to this shit how much work it would end up being, he would probably never have said he'd participate. But after Carrie had underestimated his ability to harm her, he no longer had a choice in the matter.

He'd done what he was asked and then some. Now he just needed to bide his time and avoid detection.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

The mentor-mentee relationship hadn't begun until the fall after high school graduation. Before then, Sean had been trying and failing to regain some of his social standing at Neptune High. He'd had the 09ers fooled for ages. Maybe he hadn't been Neptune royalty like the Kanes and the Echolls, but he'd at least been allowed past the velvet ropes a time or two.

Then he had lost that thanks to Veronica Mars at Logan Echolls' Christmas poker game. Oh sure, he'd managed to find a new social stratosphere to cling to several rungs down the ladder, but it wasn't the same. He'd accepted it and moved on because, well, what else was there to do? He wasn't the type to fight for what he wanted. He was a hanger-on. Always had been. Always would be.

Even now, it offended him that he was having to work this hard to cover up what was essentially that stupid bitch's error in judgment. She had wanted to make Logan jealous. She had wanted to pay him back for running off to Veronica instead of sticking with what he'd had with her. And most of all, she had wanted to set Logan up to take the fall for harming her.

She had wanted to be injured, the moronic cow. In fact, that was part of the plan. Create a diversion - or several - put the entire place into chaos and pandemonium. Then when the dust settled, Logan would see that his inattention and obsession with Veronica had caused the great Bonnie De Ville to be injured. Supposedly he would be contrite and ashamed; and if he wasn't, Carrie had said, they would make sure that it appeared that he was the one who had done the injuring himself.

Sean scoffed. He'd been more or less her publicist on the down low since she'd hit the public's eye as Bonnie De Ville. Their little group had revolved around her. Cobb's obsession. Luke's mind-numbing adoration. And his own desire to ride her coattails. She'd made sure to surround herself with an inner core who wouldn't dream of saying no to her. Of course, he thought, he himself was the only one who had seen her for what she was. The mind-numbing self-indulgent whore.

But what had he cared? He'd finally risen above digging through the refuse for a bottle full of cash. He'd made it to the big leagues and had hardly had to lift a damn finger.

When Carrie had set her sights on Logan Echolls, Sean had rolled his eyes in disdain. Then, however, he had thought of the vast amount of potential for power and influence the scenario could create. He'd immediately begun providing her with options for how to proceed, who to manipulate and who to bang to get what she wanted.

He gave a sinister smirk to his own image in the mirror as he thought of that last piece. There had been no need for her to fuck Dick Casablancas with all the other fail-safes he'd put into place. But it had amused him to see how twisted she was and watch exactly how far she was willing to go.

Things had gone so well with the setup that Sean had found himself sipping margaritas on a Mexican beach as her way of showing her gratitude for his fortuitous efforts. But then he'd gotten a call the week before the reunion. She was frantic and angry and completely beside herself as she'd told him of Veronica's return and how he'd practically turned into a simpering whiny idiot after a simple five minute chance encounter with her on the street.

He'd rolled his eyes again and told her to get over it. She'd said no and demanded that he arrange for something big to happen at the reunion. Something that would force Logan's focus back to her. And something that would bring him down if he chose to turn and walk away.

The night before the reunion, he had laid it out for her. He would provide one distraction. She would provide another. Cobb was to meet them in the southeast stairwell after starting a massive brawl. Sean had refused to get his hands dirty at first. Watching Cobb simper like an idiot when she'd directed him to put his hands on her, though, Sean hadn't been able to contain his annoyance. He'd thrown the first punch just to get it over with. Then, before he knew what he was doing, his hands were around her neck and he was choking the life out of her. It had felt good to finally make her shut up.

Now he was paying for that moment of satisfaction. Cobb was stalking him, Luke was unraveling. And thanks to that bitch, Veronica Mars, he was having to make alterations to his plans on the fly. He didn't appreciate that. Not one bit.

In fact, after having the experience of accidentally taking another's life, he couldn't help but wonder if the deliberate silencing of another whore would be just as satisfying.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Oblivious to the darkness and tension flowing ominously around the outer limits of the beach house, Veronica only saw and felt the warmth and happiness she saw before her.

She laughed. Giggling in delight and squealing as if she were a small child, she tried to guess the object that Dick had drawn on their team's side of the charades game.

"What the hell, Dick?! It looks like a massive dildo! Did you forget again that not everything looks like your namesake?" Veronica teased as she tilted her head from one side to the other trying in vain to figure out what else the pencil picture could be.

"Ha ha, very funny, Ronnie," Dick snorted scornfully, "Just you wait. You ever ride the Dick Train and you'll see how I got my name!"

"Umm…" Veronica started, debating which of the oh so many ways she should go in snarking back at him. She didn't get a chance to say any of them, though, when Logan jumped in.

"Dude! You're not sleeping with Veronica. EVER," Logan told him adamantly.

"As if I'd want to, Dude. It was totally a joke," Dick looked back over toward Veronica and said, "You knew that, right, Ronnie? Rich dude kryptonite and all. Not willing to test that theory here." He gestured with his hand, a vague chopping motion against his throat.

Laughing and rolling her eyes, Veronica said dryly, "Yes, Dick. I knew you were joking. Don't worry about it. I've got no intention of going all Lorena Bobbitt on your ass."

"My ass?" Dick asked with wide-eyed incredulity, "Ronnie, I think you've got the wrong body part in mind."

Wallace and Mac snorted with laughter as Logan just dropped his head to his hands, lamenting dramatically, "She hates talking dirty. Refuses it for as long as I've known her. Then one day, out of the blue, she FINALLY makes a few crude comments...and they're not even directed at me."

The laughter became so out of control that Veronica nearly had to yell when she had enough breath to respond, "Stop! You know the innuendo was always your schtick! I just rolled with the punches!"

"I remember you rolling with a lot more than just punches," Logan said teasingly with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Laughing some more, Veronica pointed over at him, going, "See? See? He's mocking me and provoking me all at once!"

"You thrive on it, Supa Fly! Just admit it," Wallace grinned smugly.

"So, ummm...is your picture 'The Gerkin', Dick?" Mac asked, trying to get back to the game.

"Huh?" Dick asked, giving her a blank look before looking back at the page, "What the fuck is The Gerkin?"

"Architecture," Wallace explained, giving his classic grin to 'his woman', "Modern office building in Central London in the UK. Most people think it looks like a giant pickle so they call it 'The Gerkin'."

"A pickle? Why don't they call it Pickle then?" Dick asked, completely clueless for a few moments and then a light of understanding came to his blue eyes and he nodded as if it were some great joke, "Ohhhh...nobody wants a Pickle Dick."

Veronica nearly peed herself, she laughed so hard.

Unbeknownst to the blissfully ignorant inhabitants of the house, there was a silent visitor outside who was quite grateful that Logan had left his car parked outside rather than in the three car garage. It made it much easier to swap one vehicle for the other. The 'new' and 'improved' car had been tweaked not only by the chop shop to look like Logan's car. It had also been tweaked with the tiniest of video recorders on the dash and the mirrors. Who knew when those watching might need those extra minutes to, well, get the hell out of dodge? The only thing he hoped was that Veronica Mars could mind her own business and stay out of theirs. If she couldn't, her life would be forfeit.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

They hadn't made it very far the next morning when Logan found himself turning to Veronica with a frown from the driver's seat. Veronica wasn't paying attention, though. She was looking outward, toward the ocean, and enjoying the view.

"Hey," he said, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze to get her to look at him. He needed her to see that something was wrong but didn't want to say anything aloud. It was possible that he was being paranoid, but he didn't think so.

Turning with a soft smile on her face, Veronica said, "Hey," back before she frowned, seeing the look of concern on his face. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," he said, looking more troubled than before, "Mind if I turn off up here? Stop at a gas station? We forgot to grab coffee this morning. We can get some while I fill the tank."

Veronica knew something was wrong but she had no idea what. She gave him a questioning gaze and he lifted an index finger from the steering wheel to point it at the car itself. Her eyes filled with confusion, silently asking him for further explanation. It took a few moments but then a light of understanding filled her eyes and she nodded, saying casually, "Yeah. Coffee sounds good. And maybe some bear claws."

He rolled his eyes and laughed but there was an edge to it. It was subtle and would only be detected by someone who knew him extremely well, but it was there.

When they pulled into a Citgo station a couple miles down the road, Logan got out and moved in two strides to the back of the car. Opening the tank, he was more sure than before that he was right. He motioned for Veronica to join him at the back of the vehicle but found himself saying, just in case, "Have them add an espresso shot to mine, will you?"

Following his lead, Veronica replied snarkily, "As if you need any more caffeine. You're hyper enough as it is!"

Moving to the back of the car rather than around the front and toward the convenience store, Veronica whispered as they stepped a few feet back, "What is it? What's going on?"

"This isn't my car," Logan said with certainty, his voice low so the conversation would hopefully go undetected.

Inhaling sharply, Veronica frowned and her brow furrowed, "What the hell?! Ok, so we knew they'd managed to get a look-alike but why would they trade yours for theirs? Seems like a lame brain move considering how well you know your cars."

"I know," Logan agreed, "That's why I didn't want to talk in the car. In case it's wired somehow. But I'm also concerned that maybe they did something else to it. I want it checked for explosives and cut brake lines before we get back in it." His tone was urgent and alert as he spoke. He was clearly thinking about another day, another time in their lives where the things of which he was mentioning had actually happened. It wasn't, after all, paranoia, if someone really was out to get you.

"Ok," Veronica began, her eyes belying the fact that her mind was going a million miles an hour as she thought about how to handle the situation. "We need to call my dad. Get him involved here. Think we could fake a breakdown or would that be too obvious?" she asked.

Looking unhappy and uncertain, Logan shook his head, "Negative. Especially if we think there's the possibility it's been messed with. Why don't we find out how fast your dad can get here?" Logan asked, a clear plan formulating in his mind, "He could be our wingman in case something happens. At least then we'd have backup."

Nodding slowly, Veronica agreed, saying thoughtfully, "Yeah. I'll work on that while I'm inside." She rose up on tiptoes, her hands on his chest to balance her, and gave him a kiss. Then her worried blue eyes met his sharp brown ones, their foreheads touching for just a moment as she murmured, "Be careful, ok?"

He gave her a rakish grin and teased with his hands held out to show he had nothing up his sleeves, "What? I'm just out here pumping gas. You're the one in charge of refreshments and popcorn," he winked.

She groaned and rolled her eyes before heading into the small store. Making it into the back bathroom, Veronica pulled out her phone and dialed her dad.

"Keith Mars," came the voice's response on the other end of the line.

"Hey Dad," Veronica responded, a bit of relief clear in her tone.

"Hi Daughter," Keith's fond response followed moments later, "What can I do you for? Wait, don't answer that. Aren't you supposed to be on your way here now?"

"We were," Veronica explained, "But we've got a little problem."

"Problem?" Keith asked, sounding as if he were sitting up straighter, listening more intently to what she had to say.

"Yeah," Veronica replied, her voice hesitant before she continued, "Weevil came to visit last night. He said his cousin had given him a heads up that a vehicle had been brought into the chop shop and the owner was asking to make it look like Logan's. We were trying to figure out what to make of that when we got into the car and started driving this morning. Dad," she paused, her tone now full of concern, " It's not Logan's car."

"Where are you?" Keith asked immediately, "I'll be right there."

"Citgo station just off the PCH on the way toward Neptune," she said, "And hurry. Logan's worried they might have made some unpleasant modifications. I'm kinda with him on that concern," she admitted, glancing in the bathroom mirror as she turned the water on after flushing, pretending she'd been doing what a person is supposed to use a public bathroom for.

"Me too," Keith agreed before adding in his best parent voice, "Veronica, don't do anything without me. I'm only ten minutes from you. Just hang on. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you," Veronica mumbled, grumbling under her breath about being 30 in a couple years and asking herself when her father would begin treating her like an adult.

"When you start really acting like one," Keith answered with a tight-lipped knowing smile that could be heard even over the phone.

She snickered and said, "Fine, Dad. Whatever. We'll wait. Just hurry, ok?"

"On my way," he replied.

Ten minutes later, Keith pulled into the station and up to the pump behind them. As he got out of his Crown Vic, he gave them a sober grin and asked dryly, "What's shakin'?"

Logan gestured to the vehicle in frustration and Veronica said rather cryptically, "It's acting up a little today. No big. Think you could check it out?" Her eyes warned of something she thought he needed to be aware of.

Looking the car over meticulously, Keith gritted his teeth momentarily when he found the mirror cameras but pretended not to notice them.

"Hmmm," Keith responded casually, "Looks fine to me." He dropped the hood back into place that he had lifted to check out the engine and battery. His eyes held hers meaningfully as he added in a fatherly tone, "You two can take my car if you want. I can test this one out and make sure it's running safely. Make sure you have nothing to be concerned about."

Even if there had been no silent communication going on, Veronica would have taken him up on the offer. She grinned and nudged Logan which prompted him to comment with mildly annoyed exasperation, "You saying my driving is to blame for Rosita overheating?"

"Rosita?" Veronica questioned, an amused smirk on her face as her eyebrows shot up. It was tricky not saying anything that could be used against them. As tense as the situation was, though, it pleased her that they could keep their sense of humor about them.

Shrugging, Logan grinned and his eyes sparkled, "Real Italian beauty, remember?" His words meant more than they claimed. He was saying in no uncertain terms that what was before them was NOT real or Italian. It was a well-manufactured fake.

"You do have a tendency to run hot," Keith replied with meaning as Veronica snickered in response. "Like I said, take my Crown Vic. I'll see if I can't help get the kinks worked out of Rosita. She should be in 'like new' condition by the time I get her back to you."

"Alright, Mr. Mars," Logan conceded, blowing out a breath and leaning back against the car with his arms crossed. "Just know that if Rosita comes back worse for your wear, I'll be holding you financially responsible." He smirked, eyes twinkling darkly.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Keith remarked dryly. "See you both back at my place."

When they were back on the road again, this time in Keith's dark blue cop car, Veronica asked in alarm, "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know," Logan returned, a stern and stubborn frown in his voice, "A slip up would be my guess."

"Agreed," Veronica said, looking over her shoulder to see her dad clearly following behind, "But why? Surely they would have known the risks in trying to pull a stunt like that."

"Red herring?" Logan asked, glancing over at her before adding, "Something to both lead us on a wild goose chase and provide a potential clue would be my guess."

Veronica let out a tense sigh and shook her head, "No explosives. No brake lines cut. They've got eyes and ears on us clearly but what do they want?"

"No idea," Logan answered grimly, "But if we figure it out, I think we can play them."

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked cautiously, not liking the sound of where this could be going.

"I mean, we let them think they're getting what they want. Whatever that is. And we use that to track them down, smoke them out, and fry their asses," Logan replied with a tight and determined little smile that didn't reach his intense brown eyes.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

"Mac," Veronica stated into the phone as soon as she saw who it was and hit 'talk'. "What have you got for us?"

"Well," came the voice on the other end of the phone, "I wasn't able to sharpen it enough to make out who it is, but there are definitely three people in that corner under the stairwell at the club. You might want to go check it out."

"Thanks, Mac," Veronica responded, reaching to touch Logan's hand before whispering, "Change of plans. Head to the club."

"Oh, Veronica," Mac said tentatively, "Just remember, withholding evidence is a crime. And if the sheriff finds out you went to the scene first, well, you've got your law degree. You know what'll happen."

Rolling her eyes and grumbling, Veronica said, "Fine. Meet us at the club with the footage. I'll call dad and the sheriff. They can meet us there as well."

"On it, Bond," Mac said with a smile in her voice before she hung up.

Looking amused, Logan glanced at Veronica and asked, "What's that scowl for? I thought her finding something would be good news."

"It is," Veronica answered, then frowned in annoyance, "But not so much when we have to bring the incompetent sheriff into the mix."

"Ah," Logan responded, complete understanding in his tone before it switched to a teasing lilt, "What's the matter, Mars? Don't like Lamb 2.0 any better than you liked the original version?"

"He threw you in jail," she scoffed, "For murder. And didn't really bother to look into any other possible suspects. Of course I have a problem with him!'

"To be fair, " Logan returned lightly, a twinkle in his dark eyes that she wasn't able to see since they were focused on the road, "I'm pretty sure I remember you accusing me of murder a time or two as well."

She glared at him, then laughed before admitting, "You're right. I did. But at least I admitted my mistake and haven't done it again!"

He glanced at her, his nearly black eyes intense with meaning and purpose as he said, "No. You haven't. You did a 180 and started defending me instead. You've stood by me and hunted relentlessly for the real bad guy, to clear my name." He paused, squeezing her hand and giving her a crooked smile, "Thanks for that. It feels good to finally have someone in my corner."

Her eyes softened as her heart fluttered. She bit her lower lip for a moment, studying him in profile as he turned back to the road so that they wouldn't crash. "Yeah well," she said softly but dismissively, as if what she'd done weren't as big a deal as he was making out, "Except for that year or so after Lilly died when you decided to torture me, you've always been in my corner as well. Figured at some point I'd have to get around to returning the favor."

"Oh no, uh uh," he grinned, shaking his head as he tapped his right index finger playfully to the tip of her nose, "This has nothing to do with returning favors. Never has. Never will. That's you and Weevil you're thinking about there." He listened to her small grunt of protest with a chuckle before adding, "You and me? We're like oil and vinegar. We may separate but we're always better together than apart. Lost without each other. You're there for me. I'm there for you. That's just how it is."

Thoughtfully, Veronica tilted her head for a few moments before slowly starting to nod. "You're right, I think. It is just how it is. I'd forgotten that," she eyed him out of the corner of her eye before adding sincerely, "I'm glad I remember now, though."

They pulled into the parking lot of the club and saw that Keith and Mac were already waiting. Keith strode toward them as they exited his car and said, "When Lamb and his men get here, I'll have them sweep the car as well as whatever we find inside. Even if Lamb doesn't do anything about it, if anything is found, we can make sure it gets checked out on our own."

Logan glanced at Veronica and saw her nod so he quickly confirmed with a nod himself. "Alright, sounds like a plan. How long till Sheriff Dipshit gets here?"

"Right. About. Now." Veronica replied tersely as she saw the man over Logan's shoulder. "Brace yourself," she said through gritted teeth, "This could get ugly."

"Sheriff," Keith acknowledged with a single nod as Dan Lamb drew closer, "Good of you to join us this morning."

"I just hope this isn't some kind of bullshit hoax, Mars," Lamb warned as he looked warily at the four people scattered around him. "So what's the deal? Why am I here?"

"Several reasons," Veronica began, stepping forward to take the lead. "First, we'd like you to sweep this car," she gestured toward the look-alike of Logan's convertible.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Lamb crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Because," Veronica said pointedly, "Having accused Mr. Echolls here of murder, wouldn't you want to sweep his vehicle for clues or evidence?"

Reluctantly, Lamb gave a grudging nod before Veronica continued, "Then he would like to fully cooperate in your investigation in every way. He'll provide you with the details of his vehicle while your men do the sweep."

"Fine," Lamb replied dismissively, "But that doesn't explain what I'm doing here. That could have just as easily been done down at the station."

"True, but we figured you'd appreciate the two birds, one stone approach," Veronica said smugly, briefly taking in her father's stance with his hands in his pockets as he listened to her proudly. "Mac?" she asked, reaching a hand for Mac to provide the security disc she'd been working on from the club. Once it was in her hand, she offered it to Lamb, saying, "Take a look at the southeast stairwell the night of the reunion. All we could make out were three figures but we thought you might like to be here with us when we go check it out and see if we can find anything."

Narrowing his eyes, Lamb scowled, "Those stairwells were cleared by the fire department. They were stomped and trampled repeatedly that night and who knows who's been there since then. What makes you think it's a good idea to waste my time looking into this now?"

From behind him, Keith spoke up, stating boldly but blandly, "Because it's your job, Dan. Might as well get paid for doing it."

The direct jab brought a matching smirk to Logan and Veronica's faces. Lamb glared at them all before finally relenting, "Fine. But when nothing comes up, I'm billing Mars Investigations for my time."

Rolling her eyes, Veronica began to lead the group toward the far side of the building, opposite where she had come out that night after the reunion. When she reached the emergency exit door, she stepped aside and allowed Logan to step up and unlock it. He then held it open while the group of them moved single file to enter through the door.

Going directly to the area under the stairs, Veronica's gaze sharpened as she squatted down to inspect every last inch of the floor. Her father came to kneel beside her and the others stood back, watching and waiting.

Logan was leaning, propped against the wall when something small and black caught his eye. He pushed off from the wall with furrowed brow and moved toward it. Whatever it was had been jammed on a smallish ledge between the floor and the backside of the bottom step.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked as he approached, poking and pointing at it from a couple feet to the left of where Veronica was hovering.

Turning her head, her eyes narrowed and she moved down the wall to take a look. With effort, she was able to dislodge the item from where it was stuck and found it to be a wallet. Frowning, she handed it to Lamb who opened it and said, "Mr. Sean Freidrich."

Mac, Veronica, Logan and Keith looked at each other as if that name alone was proof of something. Lamb's next words, though, made them realize they still had a long way to go.

"If I remember right, Mr. Freidrich just recently reported this wallet stolen.," he flipped it over in his hands and said dismissively, "It doesn't appear to have anything to do with Ms. De Ville's murder."

Veronica wanted to strangle the man. Logan and her father both thought they may need to restrain her. It wasn't necessarily, however.

Instead, Veronica simply hissed through clenched teeth, "Take that damn thing back to the department and have the lab run forensics on it. Unless, of course, you have some reason for not wanting to find Carrie's REAL killer."

Lamb glared at her and shrugged, "I'll have the sweepers go over this stairwell, too. Will that satisfy you?" he sneered.

"Yes!" Veronica burst out explosively before her eyes widened and she realized that speaking to law enforcement in that tone, even incompetent law enforcement, was not acceptable and could be punishable in a court of law. Exasperated, she tried again, "Yes, Sheriff Lamb. Please sweep this stairwell, send that wallet to forensics, and check out Logan's car. I think you'll find that it's not actually his."

His eyes showing confusion for a brief moment, Lamb quickly covered his surprise and nodded his head. Grudgingly, he informed them, "With some of the things that have been coming up on this case over the last few days, I've requested a detective from San Diego to be brought in to assist. I'll get him in touch with you as soon as he arrives." With that, he turned and strode right out the door, not even noticing the looks of shock and surprise he left in his wake.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Leo D'Amato was no longer a deputy sheriff in the small town of Neptune as he once had been. No, now he was a full-fledged detective with the San Diego PD. Still, though, it came as no surprise to him that when the local law enforcement where he'd gotten his start made a request for a detective to be sent in, the job was given to him.

He was already well aware that Logan Echolls had been charged with murder. Again. It was hard to miss with it splashed across every news outlet known to man. What he wasn't sure of was what he'd be walking into. Would a certain feisty blonde be back on the scene again after all this time?

He'd heard that she had left behind her roller coaster relationship with Echolls after her first year of college and hadn't been back since. Having been back himself on more than a couple occasions since joining the SDPD, he could attest to the fact that the petite dynamo hadn't been in town for a few years. Every time he was here, he'd looked her up. Or tried to anyway. Her dad had let him know in no uncertain terms that she had taken off for bigger and better things. If he tried to pursue her, even from a distance, he should expect a shot to ring out and have everything go black.

Now, though, especially with a case involving Echolls, he couldn't help but wonder. Of course, she'd dumped him once for the movie star's kid. And she'd used him more times than he could count. So why he was still curious about her, he couldn't even say. All he knew was that when he had heard Neptune and Echolls in the same sentence together, he had to volunteer for the case. If ever there was a chance he'd see her again, it was when those particular 'planets' aligned.

Therefore, it didn't surprise him in the slightest when he strode through the main corridor of the sheriff's department and saw Keith Mars, Veronica Mars, and Logan Echolls all sitting around as if they were waiting for someone or something.

"Looking for me?" he asked with his dark eyes gleaming, a half-smirk/half-grin on his handsome obviously Italian face.

"Leo!" Veronica exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up from the bench to give him an impulsive hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Hey, Veronica," Leo said in that bashful but sexy way of his. Then he looked over at her father and Logan, both of whom were glaring at him. "Sheriff," he nodded to Keith with respect, then added, "Echolls."

Neither of the men on the bench gave an appropriate response so Veronica quickly put herself between them and the detective. With a smile, she said, "Things must be working out for you if you've made it to detective, huh?"

"Yeah well," he began with a self-conscious shrug, "Things didn't work out here so I guess they had to work out somewhere."

"True enough, I guess," Veronica conceded, looking a little puzzled, as if she may have missed something.

Not wanting to draw attention to his past disappointments, Leo looked toward the two men again and asked Veronica without looking back to her, "So what trouble have you gotten them into this time?"

"Me?!" Veronica exclaimed indignantly, "I had nothing to do with this, I swear! Logan called and said he needed my help," she explained as if that was all the answer he should need.

It was. It told him that in spite of all the drama, the ups and downs, and the extensive amount of time they'd had apart, it was still Logan Echolls who had her heart. Again, he'd lost his chance with her before he'd even known where to start. Used to it by now, though, he reached to squeeze her shoulder and said, "You always did have a soft spot for the bad boys."

Grinning up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with delight, she shrugged happily, her hands in her pockets as she quipped, "And you were never quite bad enough."

Her words brought a chuckle to Leo's lips and a scowl to Keith and Logan's faces. With her back to them, though, Veronica was oblivious and Leo alone got to enjoy the show. Glancing at her again, he asked, "How can I help?"

"Well, we've been pretty much doing the entire investigation on our own. We have a lot of pieces but not many of them are put together yet. Mind sitting down with us to work out a timeline?" Veronica asked first. When she received a brief nod from Leo, she then added, "And maybe there's something you could do about getting forensics to work a little faster on the evidence we found. I could be wrong and we may find that it's not connected but my gut is telling me that it absolutely is."

Chuckling again and shaking his head in admiration, Leo asked, "Anything else I can do for you, Princess?"

Automatically reaching behind her to keep Logan from leaping forward and pouncing on Leo, Veronica said with a sweet and magnanimous smile, "That will be all. For now."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

That evening, Logan and Veronica had decided to stay in and make an early night of it. They'd realized by early afternoon that there wasn't anything more that they could do until they had some answers from forensics. It was eating at Veronica that they were only two days from standing in front of the judge and they still had nothing. She couldn't stand the thought of Logan going back to jail to await trial. That couldn't happen. He wouldn't make it there. Or at least, it would eat away what was left of his soul after his dad had been done with it. She couldn't let that happen. She just couldn't.

All through Easy Rider and Big Lebowski, she'd snuggled him and he'd held her close. She'd barely been paying attention even as she'd quoted every line just like they used to do. Instead, her mind was wandering and she was sure he could tell how restless she was.

Kissing him on the cheek, she finally gave up the fight and asked, "You mind if I go take a walk along the beach? I could use some time alone just to think."

Giving her a look of understanding, he squeezed her, kissed the top of her head, and then released her. "Go ahead. Wandering the beach at night is definitely one of the perks of living beside the water."

Getting up, she smiled at him and leaned down to give him a soft kiss before saying, "I'll be back in a bit."

But she didn't come back. She couldn't come back. Before she'd made it more than a quarter mile toward the pier, someone bumped into her and she felt a pin-prick. She turned to see who had stumbled across her or what had happened. She saw no one she recognized, nothing that looked suspicious. Her vision began to blur, though, and she blinked her eyes in confusion. Her knees felt weak and her arms were heavy. She fell forward and was barely able to catch herself. The feel of sand against her face and hands was her last memory before everything went black.

When she awoke, she was in a dark, dank, musty little bedroom that must have been in a house that should have been condemned. There was a single metal-framed bed in the corner of the room that looked like it should be infested with bedbugs to match the roaches crawling across the floor and wall. She nearly gagged at the smell but choked the bile back down.

"Hello?" she called as she tried to move her hands but found them cuffed over her left shoulder to a wall furnace.

She received no answer. If she was alone, she thought, then maybe she could pick the lock on the cuffs and get out of there on the run. Of course, the fact that she had no clue where 'there' was could definitely be a deterrent but it was worth a try, wasn't it?

Focusing on the lock and then looking around her to see what she had to work with, she exhaled in frustration. Nothing. Not unless she could manage to use her tongue to get the lock open. She snickered to herself when she thought, 'Well, Logan has always told me I have a talented tongue. Somehow I don't think this is what he meant, though.' She nearly decided to try it for lack of other options when she heard the hinge on the door squeak slowly as it opened. She stopped and turned toward the door, trying to see something, anything about her captor.

The person who entered was of medium height, average build, and kept a fedora pulled low over the eyes to keep the face in shadows. Veronica couldn't find anything particularly distinguishing about him but she kept studying the stance, the movements, the walk trying to look for something. Any little thing could make the difference in identifying her kidnapper once she got away.

And she would get away, she thought. There was no doubt about that.

At least, there wasn't. Not until the man turned silently and opened the door for another. The second man who entered the room was more distant, disconnected. They stayed near the door and spoke in hushed tones that frayed her nerves.

"I told you it wasn't time yet but you took her anyway. What happens now is on you. I'm washing my hands of the matter," said the second man who had entered quietly.

"It was never 'on you' to begin with," the first man said irritably, "It's been 'on me' since the moment things went bad. I only brought you in to help clean up the mess."

"Which I was doing," the second said calmly, "Until you screwed up. Now I'm out. Do with her what you will but none of this had better link back up with me."

"Of course not," the first responded hastily, "That was never the plan. You know that."

"I know we've pulled a lot of shit together. Made up a lot of lies," agreed the second, "But this one got personal. For us both. I get wanting to make Echolls pay. I even get your little vendetta against the Mexican biker. But why bring the girl into it? You know she's trouble."

"With a capital 'T'," the first snorted derisively. Then he added cruelly and coldly, "Which is exactly why. She can't create problems if she's hidden away," he paused to sneer, "or dead."

"Use her as leverage," ordered the second, "don't kill her. At least the first was accidental. This would be murder one."

"I'll do what I want with her," the first said angrily. "If you can't handle that, get the hell out."

The second held up his hands and backed toward the door. "You're on your own now, man. Just remember, I tried to help."

When the door closed behind him, the first appeared to glare toward her while thinking. Finally, he said to himself, "Time to check back with Lou. See if he's all in or ready to hit the road." Then, with a louder and more gravelly voice that sounded vaguely familiar, he taunted, "I'll only warn you once. Don't move, Veronica." he paused to give a wicked laugh, "But I sincerely hope that you ignore that advice. It would make things much easier for me," he added ominously.

Veronica's jaw clenched as her heart jumped to her throat. She tried very very hard to not let on how scared she was but she feared it didn't matter. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, unable to avoid the images of loved ones that flashed before her eyes. Unable to help herself, she jumped and gasped when the door swung open and then slammed closed all while her eyes were still shut.

This wasn't the way she wanted to die. She wouldn't die this way. She couldn't. Not when she'd finally found what she'd thought she had lost.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

It was after midnight and Logan was starting to panic. Where was she? Why hadn't she come back yet? He was about to try calling her cell when he saw it sitting on the nightstand.

"Dammit, Veronica," he grumbled as he moved to reach for it with one hand while running the other nervously through his hair.

Scrolling through her contacts, he called her dad first. The only other person alive who loved Veronica as much as he did. Keith needed to know. As he held the phone to his ear, he hesitated and then hung up. Needed to know what exactly? That Veronica went out for a walk and lost track of time?

He sighed, paced, looked at the phone, and ran his hand through his hair again. He was about to start again, this time with Wallace or Weevil, maybe even Leo but the phone rang on it's own and caused him to jump. Looking at the screen before he answered, he saw that it was Keith. Both wary and grateful at the same time, he exhaled slowly and hit the talk button.

"Hello?" he answered as if he didn't know who it would be that was speaking from the other end.

"Logan," Keith said, a bit of annoyance, a bit of distaste in his tone. Logan was sure it had something to do with him not yet being used to another man answering his daughter's phone.

"Keith," Logan replied, wincing at the sound of relief in his own voice.

"What's going on?" Keith asked warily, "Where's Veronica?"

"Good question," Logan sighed, again running a hand nervously through his hair.

"What do you mean, 'good question', Logan? Where is Veronica?" Keith demanded, this time sounding worried and angry at the same time.

"I wish I knew," Logan answered regretfully, bracing for the verbal onslaught he knew was coming.

"You don't know?!" Keith roared in astonishment. He was silent for a few moments. Logan hoped he was working to control himself before he lashed out again. He didn't blame Keith at all for being upset but one thing Logan had learned over the years was that he could not take responsibility for every bad thing that happened to him or those he cared about. He just didn't have that kind of power.

At the moment, though, he wished that he did. He was about to try to fill the uncomfortable silence with something, anything, but then Keith spoke again.

The older man's voice was calm, cool, and collected when he said, "Alright, Logan. I'm listening. What happened? You didn't have a fight, did you?"

Grimacing before he smiled ironically, Logan shook his head and rested one hand at the base of his neck. "No. Nothing like that. We were watching movies and she got restless. Said she was gonna take a walk along the beach to gather her thoughts. I figured she'd be safe, you know? But she hasn't come back and it's been more than two hours. She could have lost track of time, but I don't think so."

Keith stayed silent a few more moments. Logan assumed he was mulling over what he'd just been told. "You're right," Keith finally said, "She wouldn't stay out this long. Not knowing everything that needs to be done tomorrow. You said she went down to the beach?"

"Yeah," Logan replied, "Somewhere around 9:30pm or 10pm."

"Ok," Keith began and Logan could tell that the gears in his brain were working overtime, "Take Veronica's phone. Keep yours with you, too. If she manages to try contacting us, we don't want to miss her."

"Ok," Legan responded, nodding in agreement, "What else? Should I go out and see if I can figure out which way she went?"

"You can try," Keith said, a hint of compassion in his voice, "Don't expect anything too major, though. I'll call Leo, Wallace and Weevil. See if they can meet me over there in the next half hour or so."

Curiously, Logan asked, "You pulling in law enforcement or just Leo?"

"Just Leo," Keith returned, "Filing a missing person report won't get us squat with the department," he said bitterly, "They'll just say she's being Veronica and ran off again. Assume something went down between the two of you."

Frowning, Logan could feel the anger building in the pit of his stomach. Seriously?! Why couldn't the past just stay in the past?

"Fine," he said curtly, "But if we don't find her by morning, I'm taking out billboards and television ads. Then I'm gonna find Sean and Lou and kick their fucking asses."

"Sean and Lou?" Keith asked with an odd tone, "Is there something that makes you think that they have something to do with this?"

"No," Logan said irritably, "Yes. I don't know." His frustration showed in his words and he raked his fingers through his hair again.

"Alright, Logan," Keith said with calm authority, "Walk me through your thought process. What are you thinking and why?"

"I don't know," he began uncertainly, "It's just, when we went to Sean's to try to find him, he wasn't there. We haven't been able to find him. But while we were trying to get Sean to answer the door, Lou showed up. It just, I don't know, doesn't sit right or something. What was Lou doing there? And where did Sean go?"

"Good questions," Keith responded, a note of pride in his voice as he coaxed Logan to continue, "Now Logan, can you think of any reasons, other than what we were told about Carrie, that either of them might have something against you?"

Logan thought about it and then admitted wryly, "Nothing specific comes to mind but I've been known to be a jackass from time to time."

Keith chuckled in spite of himself, "Never truer words have been spoken," he quipped. "Alright. You get down to the beach. I'll call Leo and get him looking for Sean and Lou, pull them in for questioning if he finds them. Then I'll have Wallace and Weevil meet me at your place. We should be there in about 45."

"And I'll get Dick," Logan added.

"Dick?!" Keith sputtered, "Casablancas?!"

"He'll help," Logan responded with certainty. "He's a big goof but he cares about Veronica. Because he cares about me."

"As long as you're sure he won't slow things down or trip us up," Keith said hesitantly, obviously still not liking the idea but also not going to fight having another extra person searching for his daughter.

"I'm positive, Keith," Logan replied with confidence, "I'll take personal responsibility for him myself."

"Alright. Get Dick, get to searching, and we'll meet up when I get there with Wallace and Weevil," Keith stated, repeating again the instructions he had outlined earlier.

"Got it," Logan returned with a nod that he knew Keith would never see. "See you soon."

As soon as he'd hung up, Logan went down the hall and pounded on Dick's door. He heard a groan and some cursing, something crashing as if into the wall after having been kicked, and then he finally saw the door crack open. Dick's head peeked out, his blond locks clearly suffering a major case of bedhead and his eyes squinting against the light in the hall.

"Dude," Dick said in a sleep-slurred tone, "Trying to get some beauty sleep here. Do you mind?"

"Dick," Logan began, even saying his friend's name with urgency to let him know how important this was, "Veronica's gone. She's missing. I need you to help me try to find her."

Rolling his eyes and scratching his head, Dick said with extreme patience, as if he were talking to a child, "Dude, it's Ronnie. She goes missing every time you turn around. What else is new?"

"No, Dick," Logan said, "This is different. We didn't fight. She just went for a walk on the beach and hasn't come back. Come on, man, I'm worried about her. Help me out here. Please?"

Shaking his head, Dick scrubbed a hand over his face and said, eyes still glassy, "You said please. You never say please. Fine, man, but when we find her skanking it with another surfer boy, I get to say I told you so."

Snorting derisively, Logan said, "Deal. As long as we find her, you can tell me whatever the hell you want."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Keith had been unable to reach Weevil but he'd woken Wallace and gotten Leo out of bed. Leo was on his way down to the station to put out an APB on a petite blonde female in her mid to late twenties who looked like she could be more on the twelve to fifteen-year-old side. Wallace had stumbled around, stubbed his toe, and woken Mac up to let her know what was going on. Then he'd thrown on some clothes and hopped in his Camaro.

By the time they met up at Logan's place, Keith had received a call from Leo with some bad news. Weevil was in lock-up. Something about the wallet that had been found earlier that day. Leo and Keith had discussed the matter at length but in the end, there was nothing that either could do until the judge was available in the morning.

When Logan heard what had happened to Weevil, it nearly sent him into a panic again. He paced and ranted and looked like he was about to rip his own hair out.

Keith glanced at Wallace in concern. Wallace gave a silent shrug to show he had no idea what to do. Then finally, it was Dick who took matters into his own hands and snapped Logan out of it.

"Dude. You're making me dizzy. Stop with the pacing before I give you a purple nurple," Dick demanded.

Logan glared at Dick but he stopped, much to Keith and Wallace's surprise.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Logan pressed, obviously still wound tight.

"We try to retrace her steps," Keith replied, "Try to figure out where she would have gone, which way she would have headed. How things headed south."

"South?" Dick echoed, "No offense, Mr. Mars, Dude, but we're in SoCal. You can't get much more south than that." Then he grinned and nodded his head like he'd had the best idea ever, "Not unless you head south of the border anyway. TJ here we come!"

Keith gave Dick a hard, blank stare. Wallace simply shook his head. Logan said sternly, "Dick, not now. The only we're headed to Mexico anytime soon is if we go there chasing Veronica."

Dick's face fell but then he shrugged and said in a carefree manner, "Whatevs. Your loss, all the way."

Shaking his head one last time at Dick, Logan turned back to Keith and asked, "How do we know which way she might have gone?"

"Well, we think of what would have been her influencing factors," Keith explained, looking in both directions up and down the beach. "What could have drawn her one way versus the other? What kind of mood was she in? Would she want crowds or solitude?"

Thinking hard, Logan said, "She was tired. Couldn't shut her mind down, though. Restless. I think she'd go toward the pier. Alone in a crowd." Slowly, he nodded, "Yeah. definitely alone in a crowd. That fit her mood." Looking down the shore, toward the pier, he murmured to himself, "Come on, V. Where are you?"

As they walked along the shore, they spread out, each looking for any kind of clue as to who might have taken Veronica or where she may have gone. They were just about to give up and head back when Wallace exclaimed from an area just ahead and to the left of them that was rife with beer bottles, seaweed, and waterlogged wood, "Hey! I think I found something."

Hurrying over to him, the other three men looked on curiously as Wallace pointed downward. There in the foliage was a small disposable needle. Keith and Logan frowned while Dick said, "Dude! How do you know that's not leftover from some lamer stoner guy?"

Logan shrugged and looked at Wallace and Keith before saying, "Hate to say it but he does have a point."

"Point or not, we need to take this in," Wallace said seriously. "It may be nothing but at least if it's something, maybe we'll have a clue what we're dealing with."

"Or who," Logan added dryly.

Keith responded by clapping Wallace on the shoulder with his big hand. "Good job, Wallace. Alright. Let's get this down to the station and figure out what we're up against."

When they arrived, they found Sacks and Leo deep in discussion. They looked up and Leo waved them over to ask, "Find anything?"

"Just this," Keith replied, directing Wallace to show them the needle he'd found.

"Hmmm…" Leo began, "We'll take a look but I promise you nothing."

"Fair enough," Keith agreed before asking intently, "Any chance I could see Weevil for a few before we skedaddle?"

A few minutes later, he was outside the infamous Neptune holding cell. At various times that cell had held Logan, Weevil, and Veronica herself. Keith almost wished he'd found his daughter there now. No such luck, he thought to himself. Then he rattled the bars and Weevil came to.

"Yo, Sheriff," Weevil greeted him as he rose and sauntered toward the bars. "How's it hangin'?"

Keith deadpanned his reply, "Short, shriveled, and always to the left. But I don't know what business that is of yours, Eli."

Wincing at the mental image, Weevil said, "You're killing me, Sheriff! After a conversation like that, do I at least get to be rid of this joint?"

"Afraid not," Keith frowned before asking, "What exactly are they holding you on? Don't tell me they found Jimmy Hoffa and connected his disappearance to you."

"Nope," Weevil replied, "Though I wonder sometimes if they'll try. They claim they got evidence I stole Sean Freidrich's wallet at the reunion. No idea how. I didn't even see the bastard while I was there."

At the name, Keith became more alert, "Any idea if he's come in to claim the wallet yet?"

"No clue," Weevil answered with a frown, "What you thinkin', Sheriff?"

"I'm thinking if Sean Freidrich wants his wallet back, he's gonna have to answer a few questions first," Keith replied, determination in his eyes.

"So I'm here till morning, then?" Weevil asked, displeasure and acceptance both clear on his face.

"Lamb isn't going to release you until he has to. If all he's got you on is the wallet, you should be out in the morning no problem. If it's more than that, have Cliff give us a call," Keith directed before adding, "Veronica's missing. You've grown on me, Eli, but I have to find my daughter."

Straightening, his voice filled with concern, Weevil exclaimed, "V's missing?! How the hell did that happen?"

"She was walking on the beach, alone, at night," Keith answered evenly, "Didn't come back."

Scowling now, Weevil growled, "Echolls didn't go with her?!"

"Let it go, Eli," Keith commanded, "From what I can gather, she was restless and wanted some time alone. He respected her wishes. He wasn't in the wrong here." The speech sounded canned, as if he'd been using it on himself as well.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Sheriff," Eli scowled, clearly displeased.

"We'll find her," Keith assured him, "Just hang in there."

Back in the main lobby, Keith pulled Leo aside.

"Listen," he said, "Something's not sitting right here. The Navarro kid said that he didn't even see Freidrich the night of the reunion. What's going on here?"

"I don't know, Keith," Leo said with a frown, "But it's not just the wallet. Because of where the wallet was found and the other evidence they gathered from the scene yesterday, they've not only got him on petty larceny but they're holding him as an accomplice in the murder."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Keith exclaimed, "Ok, this is not good. Not good at all. How much do you want to bet it's Freidrich behind all this? He's framing Logan and Weevil and now he has my daughter."

"It's possible," Leo agreed with a nod, "But we have no proof. And we've already looked for him in the usual places."

"Then we look for him in the un-usual places," Keith said with cold determination.

"If he comes in to claim his wallet, you'll be the first to know," Leo assured.

"Appreciate that," Keith said with a nod before going back to the other men. "Gentlemen, let's go try to get some rest. We have a lot of work to do in the morning."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Alone for the time being, Veronica tried desperately to find some way to detach herself from the wall furnace or the cuffs or both. At first, it seemed impossible. She didn't want to risk loosening anything that could cause a gas leak. If she didn't manage to get completely free, she didn't want to accidentally blow herself up. But she was starting to get desperate. She'd heard the men talking about her and death in the same sentence. That could NOT be good. If it came down to it, would she rather die by their hand or die trying to get away?

Morbid, she thought to herself wryly. If she had her choice, how would she want to die? The image that flashed in her mind when she asked herself that supposedly rhetorical question surprised her and made her heart ache. When exactly had she become so sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life sleeping beside Logan?

Because that was exactly the picture that came to mind when she thought of how she wanted to die: lying in bed, old and decrepit, with Logan wrapped around her like a safety blanket. Her breath caught in her throat as she choked back a sob.

"Awww, what's the matter?" one of the two men taunted as he walked in the door and caught her in her moment of vulnerability. "Don't worry, only one of us wants to kill you and it's not me."

Never one to allow for even a moment of looking weak, Veronica replied harshly, "That's NOT what I was sniveling about. I need to pee. And I'm hungry." Her tone changed to one that was almost flirtatious, "What's a girl gotta do to get something to eat around here?"

"Be rescued or let her man go down for murder. One of the two. Either will do," the voice returned pleasantly.

If Veronica had been wondering about the connection between her captors and Logan's case, she was curious no more. Her jaw clenched and her eyes went hard as steel as she sneered sharply, "No thanks. I'd rather die of gonorrhea or syphilis than let Logan take that rap. Nice try, though."

Hearing a 'tsk,tsk' sound as she watched the man shake his head, she prepared for what might come next. When he spoke, though, what he said surprised her and terrified her.

"That's just a shame. Such a feisty little thing. Might have to take some of that for myself before I let Freddy do you in."

A shiver went up her spine. She didn't know what to focus on first. Finally deciding to ignore the threat of sexual assault for now, she asked as calmly as she could, "Who's Freddy?"

"An old friend," came the arrogant reply. "To be honest, we would never have met if it hadn't been for you. Should I thank you or curse you? That's a tough call." His tone was conversational and she knew he was daring her to take a guess.

"Most people have that problem," she responded dryly, "I'd be more than happy to help you figure out which it should be if only I knew who you and your friend were."

"Nope," said the man easily, "You want to know, you need to guess."

He then heard an angry shout from outside the door and spun, saying over his shoulder, "I'd better go take care of that. You sit tight now, you hear?"

Veronica groaned, straining to hear the exchange going on outside. Moments later, the door slammed open and Sean Freidrich stood silhouetted in the morning light.

"At least try to act surprised, Veronica," Sean mocked coldly. "By the way, you won't be seeing HIM again so don't worry about figuring out who he was. Right now, all you have to worry about is how much your dad and boyfriend love you. Will they give up their own lives to save yours?"

"I hope not," she spat at him. "What the hell, Sean?! How did you even get mixed up in all this?"

He looked like he was considering something for a moment before saying, "Well, seeing as you're not likely to be sharing the tale anytime soon, it can't hurt to tell a little bit. Have to admit, it's nice to know I pulled one over on the infamous Veronica Mars. Skanky sleuthing bitch from hell."

"Love you, too," Veronica returned sarcastically.

"Regardless. Carrie was another skanky bitch. Manipulative whore. She deserved everything she got. Idiot asked for it. Literally asked for it. Is it my fault she got what she wanted?" Sean asked. Something in his tone, the way he spoke and moved reminded Veronica of Cassidy when he was talking to her on the roof of the Grand before stepping off to his death.

"No, it's not your fault," Veronica said with as much compassion as she could force into her words to make them sound sincere. If she could keep him talking, maybe neither of them would have to die.

"Don't patronize me, Veronica," Sean said scornfully, his beady eyes glaring at her.

"I'm not," Veronica replied, "I wouldn't dream of it. Not when my life is in your hands." Her tone was even and calm. She was having a hard time fearing him even though she knew she should. This was, after all, the same bastard who had tried to steal five grand from Weevil their junior year of high school. "So you've moved up in the world, is that it, Sean? Petty thief turned accidental murderer? I mean, come on. There's not a chance you intentionally killed her. Would take too much...work."

He twitched at her last word, last sentence really. She knew she had struck a nerve so she kept talking, hoping to get him to open up. Let her see a weakness.

"I bet this whole thing has been a pain in your ass, hasn't it?" she continued, "So what were you to her? Lou was her manager. Luke the financial advisor. So what does that leave for you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sean sneered. He looked as if he were searching for something. She knew she needed to be careful. She didn't want to push him over the edge. If she did, he might actually harm her. She had a sinking feeling that Sean may have enjoyed taking someone's life with his own hands.

"I'm just making conversation here. You know, trying to piece things together. I just doubt you would have had anything to do with Carrie if there wasn't anything in it for you," Veronica stated.

Snorting, Sean shook his head, "You think you know everything, don't you, bitch?"

"No," Veronica returned, "I don't know why you went along with Carrie's plan."

"You wanna know why?" Sean fumed, stalking closer to her before continuing, "I'll tell you why! She paid me. A LOT. Under the table. I was her own personal paparazzi snitch. She wanted to be perceived a certain way? I made it happen. She wanted to meet someone, move in different circles? I found the way in."

A couple things started to shift in Veronica's head. She furrowed her brow before saying, "So the headlines...about her dating Logan, then about her being unfaithful...those were you?"

"Lines I fed the hyenas," Sean said with a dismissive wave, sounding almost impatient. She wondered why he didn't sound more pleased with his accomplishments.

"Not enough for you or something?" Veronica asked, close to having one of the grates from the furnace dislocated so she could try to free herself soon.

"No, not enough," he spat with fury, "Because it was never enough for her. She always wanted more, more, more, more. Selfish cow."

"Which meant you had to work harder than you cared to for your money, am I right?" Veronica queried, finally having one hand completely free.

Unexpectedly, he slapped her for that. The force of it nearly flung her freed hand into view. She gasped, shocked by the sting.

"Do NOT pretend to know me," Sean ground out.

There was a scuffling sound at the door that caught Sean's attention. "Don't go anywhere," he commanded with a cruel sneer.

"As if I could," she mumbled back in annoyance. But as soon as he was out the door, she was able to get her other hand free. It still left the cuffs in place behind her back but at least she could try to get away now. Soon, though, she began to smell gas coming from the furnace behind her. She closed her eyes and cursed to herself.

Scrambling to get up and away, Veronica was ready to charge against the door when it opened and the first man tried to step inside. Veronica hurdled herself toward him and tumbled them both out the door and into a dirt and gravel patio area.

Sean moved forward to grab her around the neck while the other man held her around the waist. They struggled for several minutes before Veronica managed to gasp out, "Boom goes the dynamite."

The cabin behind them exploded, thrusting the three forward, debris flying everywhere. Veronica hit her head against a rock and nearly blacked out. It was only by sheer force of will that she didn't. Sean was about six feet away from her with a splintered 2x4 sticking out of his left thigh. He was grappling with it and screaming when he saw her get up and try to scramble away.

"Get back here, bitch!" he called as she headed for the truck she saw around what had been the far side of the cabin. He stumbled forward and limped as fast as he could to try to catch her.

The other man was out cold. At least Veronica had that going for her, she thought to herself. If she could just make it to the truck…

The truck was too close to the flames, however, and she worried that it may become engulfed as well. Looking around frantically, Veronica turned as she heard what sounded like another vehicle pulling up the long and twisting drive.

"HELP!" she shouted just before Sean tackled her back to the ground.

He was choking her to the point that her vision was becoming blurry and she was seeing black spots around the edges. She heard someone shout in alarm but then there was nothing.

When she came to, she was on the floor inside the tool shed she'd caught a glimpse of behind what used to be the cabin. Or at least that's where she thought she was.

Sean's lifeless body was about 18 inches to her left and the mumbling, passed out form of the other man was against the wall to her right. The person who had saved her was nowhere to be seen. Looking toward Sean again, she couldn't help but think to herself, 'He's not dead. He can't be.'

Before she could figure out what to do next, the man who had apparently saved her from Sean entered the small building. It was Lou Cobbler.

Veronica glared at him and blurted coldly, "Thanks for saving me, Cobb. Mind taking me home now?"

"Sorry, Mars. Not yet," The muscular oaf stated. "You see, I can't let you go until Echolls goes down for Carrie's death. Oh, and your pal Weevil along with him."

"What?! Weevil? How did Weevil get involved in any of this?" Veronica asked incredulously.

"Oh, let's just say we planted some evidence with Sean's wallet that both made him the thief and showed that he and Carrie met up that night," Cobb explained, sounding pleased with himself. "All while showing that Sean was nowhere near the crime scene."

"So the stairwell, in the club, totally where she was killed?" Veronica asked, fascinated and sickened all at once.

"Yeah," Cobb grinned, "You see, originally it was supposed to be me who beat her up. She was going to claim that Logan did it and go public through a tabloid source Sean had ready and waiting." His smile faltered a moment as he shrugged, "I couldn't do it, though. She drove me insane but I loved that girl. Couldn't stand the thought of her being injured by my own hand. So she ordered Sean to do it."

Processing everything, Veronica shook her head, her mouth open slightly before saying quietly, "And Sean followed orders, especially when a large paycheck was involved."

Giving a single nod, Cobb's features briefly showed a shadowed, haunted look before mostly clearing again. Sounding bitter he said, "Lost his best damn paycheck when he choked out my girl."

"What'd you do?" Veronica asked, wishing she had some type of recording device on her. But no, no cell phone, no tracker, nothing.

"Only thing we could do!" he laughed hollowly, "Pinned it on the people we hated most."

"I get hating Logan," Veronica said, still trying to understand, "But why Weevil? What did he do?"

Lou snarled, his eyes hard as he said, "He did what we couldn't. He moved up the food chain."

The man who had been passed out, the one whom Veronica couldn't place, sat up and hissed, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You can't tell her everything! Now we will have to let Sean kill her!"

"Can't," Lou said evenly, "Sean's dead."

"Shit," the other man cursed beneath his breath before asking, "Did you bring Echolls' car? They've been analyzing the decoy, the idiots. We can still get out of this alive with everything pinned on him if we knock the girl out and dump her in the trunk with Sean's body. Stick it in neutral and shove it off a cliff somewhere along the PCH." He glanced at Veronica and smirked knowingly, "Poetic justice galore if we pick somewhere close to where that damn bus crashed. Just think of the publicity," he sneered.

Something with how he said the word publicity made things click in Veronica's head. Her eyes widened in recognition and she blurted out, "Norman Phipps!"

"In the flesh," Norman said, having risen sometime before so that now he was able to take a bow.

"How are you even in on this?" Veronica asked in bewilderment.

"Hmm, well, I wouldn't tell you," Norman smirked, "But you're already dead so I might as well. Sean there caught Logan outing me on Larry King. Poor sap contacted me for an easy in to the scandal industry. I took a hit with that story but I wasn't out of the game. Publicity stunts had become my thing. They were easy and paid handsomely. I was flattered that Sean had looked me up so I hooked him up. He called me when things went wrong with Carrie. He and Lou were panicking so I set them up with a set up. Then you showed up and had to ruin it. And not for the first time, I might add."

"So I'm dead because I outed you as a fake nine years ago?" Veronica asked incredulously.

"No, you're dead because you're a pain in the ass," Norman returned while Lou snickered in agreement. "Come on, Lou, let's get them in the trunk."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

Unable to stand doing anything else or being anywhere else, the men in Veronica's life were all hanging out at the Sheriff's Department. They paced, they pestered, they argued, and they refused to let Lamb get away with not looking for Veronica. Surprisingly, it hadn't actually taken long for him to concede and allow Leo to be in charge of the investigation. If Leo was focused on Veronica, he'd leave the case against Echolls alone and that was exactly what Lamb wanted. His brother had looked like an idiot the last time Echolls was charged with murder, what with two witnesses coming forward giving opposite testimony and all. Don deserved vindication, even in death, and Dan intended to give it to him.

When the phone rang and Inga answered it, nobody even bothered to look up. It had been ringing all day and not a single call had been even remotely regarding Veronica's whereabouts. This time, though, Inga gave Logan an odd look and said in her thick German accent, "Mr. Echolls, the call is for you."

Wallace, Keith, and Leo's eyes all immediately went to Logan. They watched him carefully as he strode toward the phone. His hand already at the back of his neck as he reached for the receiver, he answered with a hesitant, "Hello? This is Logan Echolls."

"Mr. Echolls," came a voice with authority that sounded professional in nature, "This is Mr. Cobbler. I told you I would call if anything came up out of the blue. This is me keeping my word."

Instantly alert, Logan's eyes sharpened and intensified as he waved a hand for some paper and a pen just in case he needed it. "Yes, Mr. Cobbler. I appreciate that. What do you have for me?" he asked, grasping the pen and paper that Inga slid over for him so that he would be ready for whatever he was told.

"I just received a call from my son. Before I tell you more, I need to know that he will be offered leniency for whatever part he has played in all this," said the man on the other end of the line.

Logan's eyes widened, his heart jumping to his throat in panic as he mouthed, "Where's Cliff?" before saying as calmly as he could, "I'm sure something can be arranged. I'm trying to get my lawyer on the line right now."

"I'll take your word that your personal attorneys will serve as my son's defense," the other man negotiated as Cliff entered the room.

"If your information gets Veronica back to me safe and sound, I'll do whatever it takes to show my gratitude," Logan said stiffly, talking to Cliff under his breath, "Cobbler's father. Says he has information. Wants to negotiate."

Cliff waved at Logan to hand over the phone. In his deep baritone, he began before Mr. Cobbler could say another word, "Mr. Cobbler. Cliff McCormack here, attorney at law. I am absolutely ready and willing to make a deal with you and your son if your information proves to be useful in finding Veronica Mars."

"Ms. Mars is missing?" Mr Cobbler questioned worriedly. He seemed to falter for a moment but then went on, "Never mind what I said about my son. If he's in this at this point, it's his own ass on the line. I received a call from him not twenty minutes ago that there was an 'incident' at our cabin just on the edge of Will Rogers State Park. I apparently have no more cabin," he said dryly with an edge of bitterness to his voice. "When he headed to the cabin earlier, he said he was meeting his friend, Mr. Friedrich. It may be nothing but I do know that both boys have had business with Ms. De Ville, excuse me - Ms. Bishop, in the past. And now to hear that my cabin has exploded during their stay there? Something isn't right."

"That's an understatement," Logan breathed angrily before saying aloud, "Can I get an address from you, Mr. Cobbler?"

"Of course," the elder Cobbler replied before supplying the location of his property.

As soon as Logan hung up, he held up the paper with the directions and said triumphantly, "Let's blow this popsicle stand. We've got a tiny blonde dynamo to save."

Outside, they took two vehicles. Leo took his unmarked car. He put the light on top, blared the sirens, and peeled out of the parking lot with Logan strapped into the front seat beside him. Behind them in Keith's Crown Vic were Wallace and Keith himself.

Just as they were getting ready to turn off the PCH onto Chautauqua Boulevard toward the state park, Logan caught sight of something and demanded immediately, "Stop the car. Turn around. We've got to go back."

Leo looked at him like he was crazy until Logan roared, "I JUST SAW MY CAR! Turn. Around. NOW!"

Leo skidded to a halt and swerved, turning them around as safely as he could. Moments later, they passed Keith who caught Logan's eye for a split second. It was enough to make him promptly turn his own car around as well.

The Italian sports car was cruising along, it's driver oblivious of the cars in their pursuit until the passenger tapped him on the shoulder and pointed behind them where Leo was coming up rapidly in full pursuit.

"Shit!" bellowed the driver, swerving as he tried to both control the car and keep an eye on the rear-view. "What do we do?!"

"Tuck and roll!" cried the other man as he did just that.

The driver was in full panic mode and lost control of the vehicle. He swerved and spun, bouncing off a guard rail back into traffic until they were rolled after being sideswiped by a semi.

The car was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, teetering toward dropping to the water below when it finally came to a stop back on its original side of the road. Ironically, they were in almost the exact same location that the Neptune High bus crash had occurred.

Before Leo's cop car had even come to a complete stop, Logan was out the passenger door, screaming her name, "VERONICA!"

Rushing to the car, he searched for a way to get in, to get to her. She had to be in the trunk but with the vehicle upside down and on the edge of oblivion, how could he get to her?

"Veronica!" he called again as he knocked against the metal, hoping she was conscious. Hoping she was alive.

Finally, just as Keith, Wallace, and Leo joined him, he heard a muffled and weak, "Logan…" come from the trunk and his suspicions were confirmed.

"We've gotta get her out of there," Logan said, eyes wild and panicked.

"We will, Son," Keith replied, the adrenaline pumping through him making him sound much calmer than he felt. "Honey!" he called, "Hang in there, ok? We're gonna get you out."

"Sean...dead…" they heard through the twisted metal, and, "Norman Phipps...was his...idea…"

"Don't talk, Sweetheart," Keith said soothingly, "You'll waste your air and you're gonna need all you can get."

Leo trotted off to his car and came back with some rescue equipment that he hoped would be enough. Working with Keith, they managed to pry a corner of the trunk open without sending the car over the edge.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wallace saw some movement. Looking between the wreckage and the area he'd seen the movement come from, Wallace took a couple steps back and said, "You guys got this. I'm gonna go check something out."

Logan watched him go and then stepped closer to the car. Peeking into the slightly widened hole in the trunk, he smiled feebly and said, "Hey, Bobcat."

The look of relief on her face twisted his heart and nearly ripped it in two. When she spoke, her words were music to his ears, "Hey Logi-Bear."

Over the next forty minutes, the four men worked to keep the car balanced on the edge of the precipice while also peeling back enough of the metal frame to get Veronica out. When she finally made her escape, she wiggled her way through a Veronica-sized hole until she was safely scooped into Logan's strong arms.

"I love you," she said immediately, cupping his face in her hands, "I love you, I love you, I love you. Always and forever. And don't you ever forget it!"

His eyes gleamed with unshed tears of joy that he blinked back, claiming lamely that he must have had some dust in his eyes. Then, kissing her tenderly and thoroughly, he chuckled softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I intend to spend a long, long time showing you exactly how much I love you, Ms. Mars," Logan murmured, his eyes dark flames of need and desire that promised so much more than a physical encounter alone could command.

A thrill shot through her and she was about to respond with a passionate kiss of her own when she heard her father from a few feet behind them, followed by Wallace clearing his throat and Leo coughing.

Veronica laughed and turned in Logan's arms to face the others, still holding his arms solidly around her.

"Thanks, guys," she said with genuine gratitude, her gaze loving and appreciative as it landed on each of the men who had saved her. "Definitely could not have gotten out of that one on my own."

"No problem, V," Wallace grinned as he pointed to the side of the road behind them, "By the way, got one of the bad guys all wrapped up for you back there. Said his name is Norman Phipps."

Logan's gaze sharpened in disbelief. He held Veronica away from him a bit while still holding her so that he could angle to look her in the eye as he asked incredulously, "Norman Phipps?!"

She nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted. Sighing, she said, "Yes, Norman Phipps. He told me the whole sordid tale. I'll regale you in the morning and then Cliff can take it to the judge." She paused a moment before asking curiously, "How'd you guys find me, by the way?"

"Lou's dad gave us a tip on the cabin," Logan said modestly.

"Then your boy there caught sight of his car and it was all downhill from there," Wallace finished, stepping forward and clapping Logan on the shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of our girl, there, man."

Logan gave Wallace a shy half-smile and a shrug. Then, before he knew it, Keith was on his other side. He started with a hand on the shoulder but quickly took them all into a giant bear hug and said, "You save my family, you all become family to me."

Leo was the only one on the outside of the happy Kodak moment. He looked on with a quiet, shy, satisfied smile and knew that he'd done his job and done it well.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

Back at the station, Veronica had given her statement which Luke corroborated as much as he was able. Carrie's death was accidental. The cover up was concocted by Sean and Lou with help in its execution from Norman Phipps. The evidence had been tampered with. And once one mistake was made, their entire story began to unravel.

Norman was arrested. Sean was dead. Lou was in critical condition after the crash. Weevil was released, Logan's charges dropped, and all that had seemed to be wrong with the world was suddenly going right.

Veronica was snuggled tight against Logan's side, her hands playing across his chest as they lay in his bed at The Vagabond. She smiled contentedly before lifting to kiss her man tenderly on the lips. Then she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed as she said, "I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life."

"I definitely have not," Logan confirmed, kissing the top of her head, "Guess that means we deserve each other, huh?"

"That's one way of putting it," Veronica laughed before asking, "Sooo...what do we do now?"

"Now," Logan said, tapping his index finger on her nose, "Now we learn to live together. We laugh, we love, we learn, we live. We make each moment of each day count."

"Thank you, Loganwankenobi, for waxing philosophical for me," Veronica teased, "But I kinda meant job-wise, house-wise, any other kind of wise I can think of. What about that?"

Logan laughed and tickled her sides before responding, "House-wise is easy. Stay here. Job-wise...well, I've got an idea about that but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"Why wouldn't I like it?" Veronica asked, her keen blue eyes wide and curious.

"It would mean working for me," Logan responded, an almost shy light of humor in his dark liquid gaze.

"Oh?" Veronica queried, sitting up in the bed and looking down at him before saying with a grin, "I promise not to dismiss it out of hand if you just tell me what you're thinking."

Chuckling and sitting up himself, Logan said as casually as he could manage, "Well, the Casa could probably use a good lawyer, possibly even a PI," he paused to let that sink in, grinning at her spectacularly as he teased, "No more office in the Neptune High girls bathroom. First priority, clients of the Casa. But professionally, I can share, so if you want to take other cases, I'm cool with that. Personally, though? I've finally got you back. You'll be hard pressed to get me to share you, probably even with your dad, Mac, Wallace, Weevil, whoever. You've been out of my sight far too long and after getting yourself kidnapped?" he raised his brows before continuing with a smirk, "Expect to be over-protected."

Veronica laughed and shook her head, "You know that's not going to work. The over-protecting and not letting me out of your sight piece. The lawyer slash PI stuff at the Casa...that's kind of intriguing. Tell me more," she prompted.

"Well, troubled teens are likely to have legal problems," Logan explained, pointing to himself with a self-deprecating smirk, "Case in point. I figure, having you on staff to do what you do, I can both keep an eye on you and let you do your thing."

Pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes as if deep in thought, Veronica finally started to nod slowly, "It's officially under consideration."

"Good," Logan said agreeably before adding with a sexy twinkle in his eyes, "Then I would also like to propose we spend the next forty-eight hours getting," he cleared his throat and grinned, "reacquainted. Food delivery, of course, goes without saying. Must have nourishment for marathon love-making."

Veronica laughed and punched his arm, her heart jumping to her throat as her pulse began to race. Sounding slightly embarrassed but giddy and excited at the same time, she said, "Now that is an offer I absolutely cannot refuse!" Impulsively she leaned up to kiss him deeply, her mouth meeting his soft and full of promise.

He met her kiss with a thrilling passion of his own, exploring and worshipping her body as he began to make love to her. He marveled in her perfection and she thrilled at his embrace. Together they reached higher heights and deeper depths than they'd ever thought possible on their roller coaster of LoVe.


	61. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Six months had passed. The sun shone bright with the morning light through the kitchen windows of The Vagabond. Veronica looked out at the surf while she prepared their ritualistic cups of coffee. From behind her, Logan slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Good morning," Veronica said with a sleep-filled smile.

"Yes, it is," Logan agreed as he turned her in his arms for an appreciative kiss of greeting.

"Today's the day," she said as she handed him his cup of coffee.

"It is indeed," he replied as he took the cup and lifted it to his lips, sighing contentedly with his eyes closed as he inhaled the aroma and tasted the caffeinated beverage as if it were a gift from the gods.

Facing him and sipping her own steaming beverage, Veronica couldn't help but remark, "It's not even our wedding. Why am I so nervous?"

Smirking and leaning forward to kiss the tip of her nose, Logan said, "Because it may be ours next?" then he added with a challenge in his dark brown eyes, "If I can wear you down enough to agree to marry me."

Veronica laughed and rolled her eyes, saying, "I already told you that if I was ever going to marry, it would be to you. Isn't that enough?"

"For now," Logan responded slyly. Then he motioned toward the stove and said, "Come on, let's make breakfast. Can't have you starving for your best friends' big day."

After they ate, Veronica went to shower and dress for the wedding. Mac had allowed her to pick out her gown and she'd chosen a sleeveless cornflower blue velvet that floated down to pool around her ankles. Matched with some black strappy sandals, her diamond pendant from Lilly, and some matching diamond teardrop earrings, she was beautiful. Looking in the mirror, she swept her hair into a loose side ponytail and inspected herself critically.

Again, Logan came up behind her, this time placing his hands on her shoulders as he caught her eye in the mirror. "You look stunning," he murmured, kissing her temple.

She smiled at him as she turned to face him, "You're biased."

"So what if I am? Doesn't make it any less true," he declared.

She rolled her eyes and stood on tiptoe to kiss him softly before saying humbly, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he grinned, then stepped back to model his tux for her, "So what do you think? Suitable to be your escort?"

Inspecting him appreciatively, noticing clearly how the lines of the tux fit his every contour, Veronica smacked her lips and said, "Damn."

"I take it you approve?" Logan asked with a snicker.

Smoothing her hands up his chest, she looked him square in the eye with a near-predatory gleam in her own, "Most definitely."

"Good," he declared, "Because I thoroughly expect you to be ripping it off me as soon as we step foot back in the house. Will there be a problem with that?"

"None whatsoever," she grinned, holding his lapels and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Mmmm, you keep that up and we'll never make it to the wedding," Logan teased.

Sighing, Veronica pouted playfully, "Fine, but it better be a quick wedding! I have plans for you, mister!"

Grinning down at her, he said, "Plans, huh? See, if it were OUR wedding, it could be as quick as you wanted to make it and those plans would be called a honeymoon. Quite possibly on our own private island."

"A la Twilight, huh? So does that mean you're Edward Cullen now?" Veronica laughed at the ridiculous comparison.

"Never! I most assuredly do NOT have crystal balls!" Logan grinned wickedly.

Veronica nearly choked on her laughter and shook her head, pulling him in for another kiss before she said, "I love you, you crazy psychotic jackass."

"And I love you, my paranoid commitment-phobic beauty," Logan returned affectionately.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Come on. Let's get this over with. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can be back here and I can be doing unspeakable things to you."

"Works for me!" he agreed.

Several hours later, they were situated one at the front and one at the back of an aisle created in the sand. White chairs were set up on either side of the aisle and were filled with somewhere between fifty and seventy-five of Wallace and Mac's closest friends and family.

Alicia was escorted to the front of the groom's side by Darrell. Mrs. Mackenzie was escorted to the front of the bride's side by Mac's little brother. Then the prelude to the wedding march began. Logan, in his white tux, stood behind and to the side of Wallace, also in a white tux, as they waited for the bride and her lady in waiting.

A tent had been set up on one side of the aisle at the back. It was being used as a dressing room for the girls and to keep the bride's gown from being revealed before its due time.

When Veronica exited the tent holding a loose bouquet of calla lilies in front of her, the breeze blowing soft tendrils of her blonde waves across her face, Logan inhaled sharply. His eyes drank her in before completely before zeroing in on her eyes.

His intense gaze told her everything she needed to know and suddenly she felt as if she were the nervous but excited bride, anxiously anticipating her nuptials to the giddy and skittish groom. Logan didn't look skittish at all, though. In fact, it was as if everything between them were finally sliding completely into place.

Startling momentarily, her eyes grew large with something akin to shock and almost panic as she realized that she wanted this. Not just someday, but soon. With Logan. She wanted to be his bride and have fun making babies with him - ok, not babies, at least not at first, maybe baby to start or a puppy would be even better. But this. This happily ever after, no more neo-noir existence was what she wanted more than anything. With him. No matter what. She choked up as a small smile touched her lips and happy tears twinkled in her eyes. As she held his gaze, she saw that he felt it too. All of it. And somehow she just knew, she'd never be alone again.

Once she reached the front, she gave Wallace a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek, barely managing to rip her eyes from Logan's for even one second. Then the march itself began and she forced herself to look expectantly down the aisle where she knew she would see her closest girl friend.

When she stepped out of the tent and over to where her father was waiting for her, all eyes were on her and a collective gasp ran through the attendees. She looked beautiful and oh so very Mac in her strapless, sleeveless satin tea length dress made specifically for the petite brunette to wear at her beach wedding. The front came to just below her knees and the back stretched down a little further to her calves. A strip of white silk stretched right across her bustline with a matching strip about six inches from the trim below. Slightly ruffled pleats softly caressed her small but supple breasts while other others swished around her knees.

Grabbing her father's elbow and grinning into his eyes, she gave a slight nod as if to acknowledge she was ready to face this new adventure. Her dimples deepened as she approached Wallace. His excitement and certainty clear on his face as he fairly hummed with energy.

As soon as her father offered her hand to Wallace, he snatched it up as if someone else might steal it and they both laughed. For the rest of the ceremony, the bride and groom only had eyes for each other. Which was fine with their friends because they couldn't seem to focus on the ceremony themselves. Every word spoken, every speech made seemed as if it were meant for them.

When the newly married spouse was told that he could kiss his bride, it was all Logan could do to not swoop Veronica up and do the same. Her eyes twinkled at him knowingly as she caught the couple kissing out of the corner of her eye.

Once the reception was underway and the toasts had been made, Logan dragged Veronica onto the sandy dance floor. He held her close and kissed along her jaw as he murmured, "Maybe make it our turn next?"

"I don't know," Veronica answered saucily, "Don't I have to catch the bouquet first?"

Spinning her so he could look over the heads of those around them, he spotted Mac and called out, "Hey Mac! Toss me your bouquet."

WIthout pause, Mac did just that, giving the couple a knowing wink and a laugh. Logan reached out and caught it one handed, offering it to Veronica without breaking stride. "There. You've caught the bouquet. Now will you marry me?"

Still thinking he was joking, Veronica pulled the flowers appreciatively up to her nose and said teasingly, "It's under consideration."

Promptly, Logan stopped them where they were and dropped to one knee. He pulled a box from his pocket and opened it to show her a simple but elegant circular diamond set on a white gold band that was thin at the back and separated to hold the center diamond in place with nine tiny diamonds on each of the separated strands.

Veronica gasped as she looked down at its intricate beauty, one hand covering her mouth while the other nearly dropped the beautiful calla lilies. She looked questioningly into Logan's eyes, asking without words if he were really truly serious.

He grinned up at her, knowing they were now drawing a crowd, his look telling her everything she needed to know. In a teasing tone, he offered her the ring and asked, "How about now?" He stood and reached for the hand that was covering her mouth, took the ring from the box, and asked softly, "Veronica Mars, will you marry me?"

She squealed and bounced in delight as if he had just given her a pony and replied, "Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes! I love you, Logan Echolls, and I want the world to know I plan on spending every day and every breath of the rest of our lives making you crazy."

Laughing, he took her in his arms and spun her around while the gathered audience applauded. When he set her down, he kissed her possessively before tilting his forehead to rest against hers. "I never want to lose you again. You're mine and I'm yours. No matter what. Deal?"

Grinning and nodding once she said with a certainty she'd never had with anyone else, "Deal." And she knew it was true because somewhere, a long time ago, a glossy-eyed boy had told a world-wary girl that their story was epic. With a smug little smile to herself, she thought, 'Ain't Epic LoVe Grand?'

**THE END**


End file.
